Resurgent
by Lizzyk121
Summary: 'I turn around to leave and see him blocking my way. He staggers back as I hurl myself into his arms and kiss him flush on the mouth. After a seconds shocked hesitation he responds with such enthusiasm that my feet leave the ground' This is my version of a sequal to Insugent. Tobias and Tris' story and the aftermath of video. Rated M for sexual content but has a clear story line.
1. The Hall

The sound in the room is loud, and it presses in on me. I bury my face in Tobias' shoulder and try to block out the noise, to block everything that we just heard. He stiffens at the contact, but does not pull away.

Why did he stiffen?

Because of the lies, a malicious voice in my head whispers, You were right but you still lied to him.

Tears sting my eyes but I don't: Can't pull away from him. I know that at some point I will have to talk to him about everything that is keeping us apart, but now is not the time to face that.

'Quiet,' Shouts a stern voice from the front of the room and Tori, grimacing in pain has made her way to the table bearing Jeanine's still body. In a few seconds all sound stops and she has our full attention. 'Shut up and get a grip.'

Turning to Evelyn with a look of barely concealed distaste she whispers into her ear and for a minute the two converse so quietly that no one hears what they are saying. Then Evelyn speaks up.

'We are going to hold an emergency meeting with all the leaders in the building. Jack Kang unfortunately died in the attack so we will select another ex- cander member in his place.' She doesn't seem sorry at all though. I also notice the reminder that the factions are finished.

Her voice is cold and unfeeling. Even if she is his mother I don't know how Tobias could trust her or why he went along with her in the first place, 'Would all the leaders in this room follow me.'

She walks out of the room, not glancing behind her and, with a jolt of surprise I feel Tobias rise. With everything that had happened I had forgotten that he is a leader. I look up at him and he gives me a small smile and kisses me on the cheek. A small wave of relief washes over me. The message is clear. He is still angry with me but he won't leave me.

After all the leaders including Johanna have left I slump in my seat. Christina grips my hand in support, telling me that she is there. I feel the bench give slightly, telling me that someone has just filled the seat that Tobias just vacated. I turn my head and a feeling of fury consumes me. Caleb looks at me with eyes that show nothing. Not sorrow or remorse: nothing.

'Beatrice,' His voice is soft, pleading and the sound sickens me.

'Get away from me,' I growl, 'Now Caleb. Get up and move.'

'Beatrice please..'

'No!' My shout draws eyes to us and Christina squeezes my hand. 'You betrayed me, watched me be tortured and helped Jeanine do it. You have no right to –'

'You don't understand,' His voice is raised now too and I punch him with all the strength I can summon. He looks at me, stunned.

'You have no right to be angry at me Caleb Prior. You helped her torture me, you acted like a lesson and not like your only sister was being poked and prodded and tortured, you probably watched her sign my execution order and you acted upset when our parents were murdered and then sided with their killers.'

My voice breaks, and Caleb says nothing, he just stares at me, a bruise forming on his cheek and blood steadily dripping from the lip that my fist just tore.

'You betrayed me Caleb, no matter what your intentions were,' My voice quavers but my look is steady, 'Get up and don't come back,'

I turn my back on him and stare at a patch on the wall past all the staring people.

'Beatrice, I-'

'You head her,' I look up to see that Uriah has come back to our little group. His eyes are red and his shirt is covered which can only be Lynns blood, but the look on his face is murderous.

'She's my sister,' he shouts, but even to me his words sound whiny and petulant. Uriah doesn't even bother to say anything back. Instead he grabs Caleb's arm and drags him away. Caleb tried to fight him off, but just like with Tobias it's futile. I turn away from the scene heat searing my eyes again and will myself not to cry.

'Don't be an idiot,' Christina says softly, 'what does It matter now if you cry?'

And I break. Tears fall from my eyes in a flood, blurring my sight but I fight not to make a sound. I won't sob noisily and embarrassingly like I want to. The tears streaming my face are all the grief I will show.

Christina folds her arms around me and holds me. What I said before was true. We are not friends who cry together but she is my best friend, and at the moment it's obvious that if I don't cry I will completely fall apart inside.

I feel Uriah's hand on my back and he tells me that Caleb is sitting on the other side of the room next to a very scary looking factionless guard. I laugh a little but it dies quickly and the tears keep coming.

I cry for Caleb and Lynn, my parents and Will and everything else that is eating me from the inside out since I chose the Dauntless as my faction. Even if I can't regret my choice I can grieve for the consequences.

I don't know how long it takes to pull myself together but when I sit up I see that Christina's shirt is wet from my tears. I give her a sheepish, if not very watery grin and she rolls her eyes.

'It's a good thing this top is already ruined,' she says with a grin.

For what seems like an age the three of us just sit there. Two suspected dauntless traitors and a dauntless guard. I stare at the door that the leaders will return through and wait.

When the doors do finally burst open Tobias is first through the door. He sees me immediately and must see the redness around my eyes because he looks concerned and makes a bee line for our bench.

'Take the traitors to the holding rooms,' Evelyn says imperiously. And I feel arms on my shoulders forcing me to leave the room. Tobias runs for me and grabs my hand, and the touch brings my mind back to the last time he touched my hand whilst I was dragged away from him and I scream, holding onto his hand with too much force. The Factionless guard brings the barrel of his gun down onto my head and I lose my grip, and the edges of my vision start to go dark.

The last view I have of Tobias is his livid expression as he confronts Tori and Evelyn. Then everything goes black.

_So this is my first try at Divergent fan fiction. Please tell me what you think :) The other chapters have more in them but I thought that the first chapter should take place immediately after the last chapter of insurgent.


	2. The Trial

When I wake up my head is pounding and it takes me a while to work out where I am. Staring at the walls I sit up and everything comes back to me in a rush so fierce I gasp. Tobias' face when he found out what I'd done. Prior and everything she has said and revealed on that video, Fernando dying on the ladder.

Once again tears blur my vision and I push them away pounding my fist on the floor in frustration. I have got to get a grip. I don't cry often but since I left erudite I seem to have transformed into a human water spout.

'This is not me,' I tell myself sternly, and I repeat the words over and over again until they turn into a chant. I start to pace from one side of the room to the other, glaring at the floor.

No matter what I tell myself images of night flash through my mind. Images of the dead who had died for me and those who hadn't: Lynn, my mother, my father, Marlene, Lynn, Al and Will. I push those thoughts away but I can't think of anything to replace them with. My mind is filled with a mass of despair.

'What are you doing?' Tobias' voice doesn't usually scare me, but now I tense so much I think I pull some muscles. I look round and he is standing in the doorway. I'd been so caught up that I hadn't even noticed the door opening. So much for my dauntless reflexes I think bitterly.

'Why are you here?' My voice isn't defiant or loud. Instead it comes out in a defeated whisper.

He sighs and beckons me over to him. When I reach him he pulls me into his arms and softly lowers his lips down to mine but I shy away. He looks hurt and if possible I feel even worse and I stagger away from him.

'There's too much … and I can't.' I'm garbling and I know it but everything that has happened is now pressing down on me so hard that I can't speak. My breaths start to come quicker. So quick that I feel light headed and feel that I'm going to fall.

In one swift movement Tobias kicks the door shut and runs to my side just as my knees give out from under me.

We are both on our knees and he is holding my shoulders in a way that tells me that his fingers are going to leave bruises.

'Breath Tris, Calm down.' He sounds panicked and in the back of my mind I think that's rich coming from you.

I think he's going to shake me but instead his long fingers fasten around my wrist and place my palm to his heart. His other hand moves to my chin and tilts my head up so I am staring into his strange dark blue eyes that are so like his fathers in colour, but so different because they are filled with love and concern.

'Feel my heartbeat,' he says, mimicking my words from his fear landscape, 'and try to breath when I breath.'

I'm grateful for his words because it's clear that I need something else to focus on. Minutes pass and my breaths even. I keep my hand on his chest, the feeling of his heart beating beneath my fingers calming me down.

'Well that was dramatic,' he says in a voice thick with concern and a little exasperation. I look down, I feel ridiculous. What is wrong with me. Tobias is here, I should be nothing but relieved but I'm acting pathetic.

'Tris, look at me,' slowly I move my eyes back up to him. 'You know I love you, and you know I'm angry with you but…'

'I'm sorry,' I whisper cutting him off, 'I should have told you.'

I remembered saying that to him in Cander headquarters a million years ago and tried to say more but nothing came.

'Is that all you can say.'

The words make a hysterical giggle rise up inside me because that is what he had said before too, but I push it down and shake my head, back and forth, back and forth.

'What is it,'

'I didn't know what to do,' I say and thankfully my voice is steadier and the panic that had just consumed me is ebbing away. 'You didn't believe me before about Marcus and it was so important.'

'How can I trust you if you keep things like that from me.' His voice is rough and this time he is the one to move his eyes from mine.

Anger swells inside me now and I finally move my hand.

'You didn't trust me Tobias!' I spit out. His gaze shifts back to me, and something about it makes him move away from me. 'I told you that I thought Marcus was right and you refused to listen to me. I've been telling you since amity but you refused to even consider it. Last time I told you something you didn't like you shut me out. Remember when you asked me about Evelyn and you said that MY bias tainted my judgement.'

I put emphasis on the word my and he flinches as though I've slapped him, but I am too frustrated to care and all the things that he has done that have hurt me in the past month come spilling out of my mouth.

'How can you expect me to talk to you when you never talk to me about the things that matter and you never believe me when I tell you something important? I can't trust you if you keep pulling away from me like that and you are telling me that you can't trust me.'

I make a noise half way between a groan and a scream and stand up, pacing again.

He grabs my wrist to stop the movement, and I try to jerk away but he holds tight.

'Tris,' I look up glaring at him but now he doesn't move away. Instead he leans down and kisses my hand. It's such a cheesy gesture that my anger begins to fade, and it's a fight not to smile.

'You're right.' It's the closest I'm going to get to and apology from him and I let myself fall into his arms.

'I should have told you about the water tank.' I murmur into his shirt. I can feel the barriers between us breaking, and as my words are medicine the wounds inside me begin to heal.

'Do you remember that chair in Cander?' I ask him and he nods. 'I threw it out the window the night after the truth serum. I stood out on the ledge for a long time thinking about letting myself fall.'

I look up at him and he's paper white, staring down at me in horror.

'I'm not saying this to upset you. I just wanted to show you that I want to tell you everything. Even the things that are hard and I don't want to say.'

He's still white when he takes my face into his hands and kisses me with a ferocity that takes my breath away.

'Promise me that you will never think of that again.' He says when we part and I nod. 'Say the words.' His voice is harsh now.

'I promise that I won't needlessly throw my life away.'

He nods and pulls me back into his embrace, and I sigh.

'I love you' I tell him

'I love you too'

And we sit there for hours wrapped in eachother and comforted by the beats of hearts pulsing in time.

The room is bright compared to the dingy room I've been living in for a week. I'm at Cander headquarters and it's the day of mine, Christina and Cara's interrogation.

Cara went first and Niles asked her about that dreadful night. She told them about Fernando and transferring the Erudite data to the other factions. This raises suspicion and he asks her why she, and erudite, needed the data.

'the information that was being deleted wasn't just simulation serums,' her voice was monotone and her eyes flickered around the room, 'the information on the computers was also data about medicine and the help the erudite gave to the amity to grow crops. Without all the information on those computers our society would not be able to survive.'

I looked over to the Dauntless and Evelyn, and they don't look happy, but they don't look like they can disagree either.

Now it's my turn on the hot seat and my body is numb. It's true that I can fight the serum but I can't lie either. Well I can lie by omission but I can't create new information. I need not to do that.

I press the needle into the soft skin of my neck, still refusing to relinquish control, press on the plunger. Just like last time I stumble on the way to the seat and it begins.

My mind is blank. I feel relief and panic but I have no idea why.

'What is your name,' The man in front of me asks, and the words Beatrice Prior pop out of my mouth a second after the answer pops into my head.

'And your parents' names?'

'Andrew and Natalie Prior'

'Why did you go to Erudite headquarters Beatrice.'

My mind is fuzzy but a prickle of panic and guilt enters into my consciousness and I think Marcus. I start to strain in the seat and my eyes dart about the room.

'Marcus told me that Erudite had information that would change everything. Information that my parents had risked their lived for, and that my mother had been trying to retrieve the night she saved me. The night she died. I went to save what my parents would have died for because I'm their daughter and I wanted to live my life in a way they'd be proud of.'

Truth serum. That's why I feel so fuzzy, but I can't lie. I can't miss anything out this time, and I didn't. I told him how Christina, Marcus and I had gone to amity, how Fernando and Cara had agreed to come with us to retrieve in information. About the awful moment when Fernandos glasses had fallen and he had been shot and killed and finally I told him about the simulation and the following scene with Jeanine and Tori.

Everyone is staring at me when the effects of the serum begin to fade, and a group of 10 people sit muttering to my right. The jury.

Once Christina has been through the trial the jury mutter again, only this time they will tell us our fate when they've finished.

Time feels slow as I wait for the people who decide whether we will live or die to come to a decision.

A man stands up wearing the red clothes of Amity.

'Following the testimony of the accused and the video footage that we all witnessed We find the accused to be innocent.'

The weight on my chest vanishes at his words and I feel lighter than I have since Fernando's death. Christina squeals and hugs me so tight I think she might have cracked a rib. I wince as we part and she sticks her tongue out at me and turns to Cara.

My eyes however are scanning the crowed looking for Tobias. I can't find him and disappointment flows through me. I turn around to leave and see him blocking me way. He staggers back as I hurl myself into his arms and kiss him flush on the mouth. After a seconds shocked hesitation he responds with such enthusiasm that my feet leave the ground.

'Get a room!'

Christina's voice breaks my daze and I stagger back embarrassed, but Tobias wears a look that says quite clearly to everyone who looks that he is immensely pleased with himself. A look that quickly vanishes when I elbow him sharply in the ribs.

'So you're innocent'

Tobias and I are back in his apartment at the dauntless compound and it feels like heaven to me.

'No, I'm guilty,' I say letting sarcasm taint my voice, 'that's why I threw my arms around you like a lunatic earlier.'

He grins and presses his lips to mine again, and he tastes of home and safety. He pulls away and says

'You should kiss me like that more often,' and there's a glint in his eye. I shoot him a withering look and move as if to leave and he grabs my arm and pulls me back to face him and laughing I fling my arms around his neck and kiss him again.


	3. The Brother

Our bodies are a tangle of limbs, desperate and hurried as we fall onto the bed and I scramble on top of him leaning down and slipping my hands up his shirt feeling the muscles of his back.

The animal inside me roars, demanding more and I force his top over his head. My fingers explore his chest as we kiss, until they are circling the waistband of his jeans.

I pull back and we are both breathing heavily. My fear is beginning to surface now there is a pause. As soon as I recognise it I press my mouth against his again, willing my desperation to drown out my fear. For a while it does and I pull my top over my head and cling tighter to him.

All of a sudden my fear spikes and I leap off the bed and back away.

The hurt on his face is almost tangible as he looks at me.

'Tris, what-'

'I can't do this' I whisper, 'I can't'

I'm shaking my head like a metronome.

He gets off the bed and makes to move towards me but I bolt, running towards the bathroom and turn the shower on.

I step in with my clothes still on and sit rocking backwards and forwards against the wall.

'This is stupid,' I mutter to myself. Why was this so hard to overcome? I love Tobias. A soul deep love but I can't be with him because of this stupid fear. I think I'm crying but the water raining down on me makes it hard to tell.

I don't know how long I was in there. It could have been five minutes or an hour. Looking down at myself I regret leaving my clothes on. My white bra is see through and my jeans cling to me . I sigh and grab for the towel and wrap it around myself.

Tobias is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. His face is blank so I can't read his expression but he must be angry.

'Can I borrow a shirt?' I ask sheepishly and he looks up. A flash of surprise crosses his face when he catches sight of me, standing in jeans that are steadily dripping onto the floor. He nods and then goes back to staring.

I pick up the shirt he was wearing; find a pair of his boxers in a drawer and hurry back into the bathroom to change.

When I'm done I lay down next to him, not saying anything but bracing myself for what was to come.

'I'm not mad.' He says after a while. I say nothing, 'Tris. I'm not angry with you. I get it. We went to fast and you got scared.'

'I hurt you,' I whisper, 'I saw it on your face,'

'Yes, well that was before you ran away from me like a frightened deer. Now I'm just angry with myself.'

'Why?' I ask, propping myself onto an elbow, to look at his face better.

'You looked like Evelyn.' His voice is barely more than a whisper, 'You looked like how she used to look when my dad…'

His voice trails off, but he doesn't need to finish his sentence. I know what he must have seen. I frightened woman running away from him as though he was going to attack her. A pang of guilt washes over me and I take his hand, squeezing it hard.

I literally do not know what to say. I didn't just hurt him, I feel like I damaged him. I made him feel like the father he hates. What on earth is wrong with me?

We lay there for a long time just our hands touching, his finger tracing a line up and down my palm. The first time he did this it felt electrically charged but not it is calming and gentle and fills me with guilt.

'I think there's a way to deal with this,' He's been silent so long that it takes me a while to work out what he's said.

'what?' I respond, dazzling him with my verbal skill.

'I think you can overcome your fear, and I want to help you.'

He leans over me and kisses my forehead before encircling me into his arms. I hear his breaths even as he falls into sleep, and though I try to fight it, sure that only nightmares await me exhaustion finally pulls me under.

* * *

I am screaming and thrashing around like a lunatic. I can see my mother and father killed in front of me, I see will fall to the ground. I see Eric shoot the Cander boy in the head. My nightmares are no longer nightmares. They're memories.

'Tris wake up! Dammit. 'My hand makes contact with something but my haze of sleep is still to thick to see through haze and I keep tossing and turning fighting to escape. I feel a sharp pain against my hip and my eyes shoot open and I see Tobias hovering over me. I lock my eyes with his and slowly my heart beats slow and finally I'm calm.

I cling to Tobias. I know that he won't coddle me but I need him to ground me.

'Want to talk to about it?' He asks, making small circles with his hand on my back.

I shake my head, unwilling to go back to the dark place I just escaped from, and he doesn't try to force me. Of everyone I know he is the one who understands why.

We sit on the bed until a soft knock sounds from the door and Tobias gets up to answer it. I don't see or hear who is there, but soon Tobias it back and looking very serious.

'What-'

'That was Harrison. He wanted me to tell you that it's Caleb's trial today.'

'Oh' is all I can say, feeling my heart contract. A large part of my still feels the fury and hurt that I felt about Caleb before, but the abnegation girl is still in me, and she loves her brother. I will always feel like I need my brother, or at least the brother I thought I had,

'Do you want to go?'

I think about it. I should go, he's the last of my family and I loved him once, but on the other hand I will have to live through him retelling how he spied on us and betrayed me.

I shake my head quickly, trying to make my refusal as quick and painless as possible.

'I have to go,' He says, 'not only was I there but I'm also a leader now, even without the factions'

I nod. I think my voice has stopped working

* * *

When Tobias has left for the trial I make my way to the training room. If I'm not going to watch my brother be confirmed as a traitor to humanity I might as well do something useful.

When I get there I spend a long time just looking at the guns there. The last time I'd been in this room it had been with Lynn, Uriah and Marlene. My memory of Uriah shooting the muffin off Marlene's head seemed like it had happened years ago and not just a month.

I pick up a handgun, and I can't help but notice that it's the identical to the one I shot wil with.

'I will face this,' I mutter, 'I will'

I raise the gun in my hand, aim and image of will seems to shimmer in the air instead of the target. I throw the gun away from me and collapse on the floor, making a noise that sounds more animal than human. I sit on the floor of the training room, trying to gather my thoughts.

The door opens and I look up. Uriah is standing there, watching me on the floor, looking like he doesn't know what to do.

'What?' The venom in my voice surprises me, but this is what I do when I feel weak. I try to sound tough and in control.

'Nothing, I just heard something in here and thought I'd check it out.'

'Well you can leave now,'

'But...'

I jump to my feet and start to run, shoving past Uriah in my haste. Somewhere in my head I thank god that Uriah is quick to forgive and I feel terrible for treating him like that when he was only concerned.

I need to feel in control, I need to feel strong and my feet pound on the floor of the dauntless compound, my feet taking me to the place I need to be.

I slam the door open and find myself in the room with the punching bags where we had learnt how to fight. This is the first time that Tobias had made me feel as though I could be strong.

I don't pause for breath, but instead I punch the bag as hard as I can, and now I am strong enough to move the bag. I stay there punching the bag, but instead of easing my frustration it just makes it worse and I keep punching it, not caring when I've been doing it do long my knuckles start to bleed, not stopping even to acknowledge the words coming out of my mouth without permission.

'I am not weak,' I say over and over again, eventually screaming the words.

Eventually Tobias finds me and grabs my shoulders.

'Tris,'

I don't stop; the emotions running around inside me make that impossible.

'Tris, that's enough.' His not shouting but his words have a finality to them that makes me listen. It's like coming out of a dream and suddenly I am away of the blood dripping down my hands, there is a small puddle of blood on the floor at my feet and I'm breathing hard.

I turn to face him, and we both look down at my hands.

'Come on,' He says gently, 'let's go and sort out your hands.'

* * *

We don't talk as he bandages and cares for myself inflicted wounds, dabbing on a liquid that stings the cuts and carefully wrapping the bandages around my knuckles. When he is done he kisses both of them and looks up at me. He hasn't asked why. He doesn't need to.

'Do you want to know about the trial,'

I nod, not meeting his eyes and he tells me.'

'Well he confessed to being a traitor.' He says, 'I described how he spied for you and he didn't regret it.'

The words hurt, but he's keeping something back, something much worse. It's not surprising since he just found me punching a bag like a mad woman.

'What aren't you telling me,' it isn't a reprimand. Instead my voice sounds tired and resigned.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure,' I snap at him. He knows that it's not him I'm angry at and so doesn't comment.

'This is going to be hard to hear,'

I roll my eyes and nod at him.

'Okay then. He told the court how he spied on the abnegation in the safe houses,' and he stops looking at me, as if telling me without words that I need to brace myself for the next blow, 'He said he was in the abnegation safe house that night because he …' He trails off looking at me in concern.

'Just tell me,' I say through gritted teeth, as if this will shield me from the pain.

'Because then the erudite would know where they were hiding. He wanted to deliver them the the erudite and you messed it up with the mission.'

I'm numb. Even after all he has done I cannot believe this of my brother. I used to think that he was selfless and that I was the bad child, but no. Caleb turned out to be a selfish coward after all.

'Tris,' Tobias' voice is cautious and I can only imagine the expression on my face, blank horror. For the first time I barely notice that Tobias is touching me, pulling me too him.

When I find my voice I ask another question, putting aside the information until I can process it.

'What else?' I say talking into his shirt, where I buried my face.

'You were his biggest regret, he says softly, a hand running down my blonde hair. 'He said he regretted lying to you but didn't regret what happened to you in erudite. He said that he helps peter save you.'

My head snaps up and looks at him. I know Tobias wouldn't lie but I have to check anyway.

'Did he say why?'

He sighs and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

'He said that he couldn't have your death on his conscience after your parents had died for you.'

I don't know how to feel about that. Caleb was the one who had helped peter with the heart monitor, but it wasn't for me; it wasn't because he loved me. It was because he loved our parents. The parents he had planned on giving up to the erudite.

'Is my brother going to die?' My voice is lifeless, and I feel him nod. The numbness is still there, consuming me and I just cling to Tobias, the only thing that keeps me tied to reality.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm going upload whenever I finish a chapter but there will be at least one chapter a week until it's finished. Please tell me what to think and I will do my best to reply.**


	4. The Fear Landscape

It's been two days since Caleb was charged, and not I know that his execution is scheduled in five days. Just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. I have the option of visiting him, but I cannot make the decision either way. Every time I think about it I end up staring off, and my attention is focussed on my memories of Caleb. They are an endless stream of images of our childhood, happy and simple, and then there are also memories of his betrayal. The latter are fewer but infinitely more powerful, and they always seem to blot out the sixteen years before.

Tobias has stopped trying to get my attention when this happens. I've told him what I'm thinking about and also he knows how much I need to think about this, even if I'm finding that impossible

I lay in the bed next to Tobias, who is sleeping soundly, but I can't. My thoughts are focused on Caleb, and I need something, anything to take my mind of it, even if it's just for a little while. An idea sparks in my mind and I get up as though electrocuted, making Tobias stir, but he doesn't wake up.

I move quickly, but taking care to make my actions as silent as possible as I search for a pen and some paper. When I find them I write a message for Tobias and leave it on the pillow that my head just vacated. After I am ready to leave, wearing on of Tobias' shirts and a rather ratty pair of my own jeans I kiss him on his forehead and leave.

* * *

I am sitting at the chasm, and new memories mix in with my thoughts of Caleb. My first kiss with Tobias, but also thoughts of Al,, who jumped because I couldn't forgive him. My thoughts are dark and full of self-loathing when I hear footsteps and look up.

Tobias is standing there, staring at me, with a confused but expectant expression on his face.

I take a deep breath. 'I want to go through my fear landscape and I want you to go with me.' My words come out in a rush.

'Ok,' he says, now cautious, 'So why are we meeting here?'

'Because this is where we came after yours, so this is where we're starting with mine.'

And I kiss him like I had before the war, before my world was torn apart by death, destruction and my own stupid mistakes,

'I love you,' I murmur against his lips, tasting his breaths.

I'm nervous when we reach the landscape room and the urge to run away from this overcomes me, but this isn't just about forgetting about my thoughts of Caleb any more. This is about showing Tobias I trust him enough to share this: That I trust him like he had trusted me.'

He disappears for a second and comes back holding a box in his hand, that I know holds the needles that will start the simulation.

He hands me a syringe, and begins to clean the spot with the antiseptic wipe, and bears his neck to me so I can inject him with the serum.

He moves to hand me the other needle, knowing that I usually like to control injecting myself since Eric injected me with the simulation that changed everything. I shake my head, and take the wipe instead. He doesn't say anything buy I know he understands the gesture. That this small act means that I trust him implicitly. I don't feel the sharp pain of the needle as much as I normally do, looking into the dark blue of his eyes.

Hand in hand we walk into the landscape and it starts.

* * *

We are standing in a field, the sun shining on us, and I know that Tobias recognises it, as he was watching this fear the first time I experienced it. I breathe in and out, but suddenly I realise that the last time I faced this fear I used a gun, and now I can't. My eyes begin to dart around and I wildly try to think of an alternative, but it's not use. The crows begin their attack, pecking at me and I scream. Tobias reaches me, obviously feeling the black wrath of the onslaught of birds and enfolds me into his arms whispering to me that I need to calm down and slow my heart rate. And It's because of him that I finally manage to calm down.

The scene shifts.

We are standing in a glass tank, and in front of us stand my initiate group. This one is easy to me now. The last time I faced this fear I panicked and water valuable time, but the simulations at erudite have made me and expert and I point a figure at the wall of the tank surrounding us, and it shatters.

'Well that one was easy,' Tobias says from next to me, but the next second we are both hurled into a jagged rock, and I feel the skin on my hands break and begin to bleed. This is not about the water. I need to take control.

With difficulty I grab Tobias' hand and I fling myself into the water, bracing myself for the impact. As soon as we hit the waves everything vanishes and we are sprawled on the floor.

'What's next, he asks as we stand up and then we are tied to a stake, standing on a pire.

'We burn,' and I turn to face Peter, who I know will be standing there. But it's not peter. It's Will.

His mouth forms a sneer as he looks at me. 'Remember me, Tris. You killed me, and didn't bat an eye did you.' The look he gives me never appeared on the real will's face in life. I'm paralysed. I can't move. Vaguely I know that Tobias is speaking to me, but this was unexpected, and it is horrible.

'We are very angry with you Beatrice prior. You're the reason we're dead, and now you're going to burn,'

I look around at the other people behind will. Before this point my stunned mind had only been focused on Will, but now I see who the 'we' is.

Lynn and Marlene stand staring at me in hatred, Al sneers and worst of all is my mother and father staring at me without pity. My selfless abnegation parents stare at me and murmur words to each other that I don't catch, but from the looks on their faces I know they are not words of love. I moan and it's an animal sound, wounded and despairing. This is so much worse than before.

'Tris!,' Tobias is screaming at me now and finally he breaks through. I raise my head and stare at him. 'Think. What is this fear?

I do and it comes to me. I am terrified of facing the guilt I feel for all of them. I either need to make it rain again, or I can truly face this fear. I do both.

I look at all of them, and last of all, I look at Will.

'I'm so sorry Will.' I throw my head back and say it's raining, and suddenly it is. The fire licks my heels, and I scream, and Tobias is screaming next to me, and that hurts me more. The water finally quells the fire.

I look around, confused. A woman stands at few feet away, pointing a gun at me. This is Tobias' fear and now mine. And then my stomach drops, and I know what I have to do.

Tobias' hand is on my arm, and I realise that I am trembling. The gun is on the table, exactly like it was in Tobias' fear landscape. My fear is the gun, I need to fire it.

I can't pick up the gun. Not a promising start.

'Together,' he says into my ear and guides my hand slowly towards the gun. With his help my fingers curl around it, and he stands behind me. He long arms hold my arms out from me and guide my finger to the trigger. With him holding my arms up I aim and gently squeeze the trigger. She crumples to the ground, and I just stare at her, until he pulls me away instantly,

I don't want to go on, but I know I have to. And then he's gone from my side and standing in front of me, smiling kindly He moves towards and slowly starts to move a hand up and down my side. I remember what happens next and just like I did in the final stage of training. I grab him and press him against the wall and kiss him. Everything disappears including Tobias, and the screams begin.

I stiffen and look around for the source. Surely no human has ever made sounds like that before. Then I see him, curled into a ball, screaming as though there is nothing my pain and despair. I did not recognise the sound because I have never heard Tobias' screaming in such obvious agony.

I run towards him, but there is a barrier. Invisible, solid and utterly impenetrable. I pound on the surface with my fist, screaming his name, but I can't get through, and I can't even remember that this isn't real. Tears streak down my cheek and I keep pounding over and over again. After what seems like a decade my mind regains control and I regulate my breathing, unable to block out the awful sounds coming from Tobias but focusing on the fact that the sooner my heart rate slows, the sooner it will stop.

'It's over,' Tobias is next to me again, looking shaken, but unharmed. He places one of his hands on my shoulder, in an attempt to comfort me. 'I didn't know it did that'

'What?' I ask. My voice is shaky; the sounds of his screams still fill my head.

'When you go into someone's fear landscape, If you're in it then the simulation cuts you off. It makes you invisible and not able to move so that the fear seems real.'

I don't say anything. I just stare down at my hands, trying to block out the sounds of hi m filling my head. I shaking so badly that I can't see straight. He gathers me into his arms and strokes my hair.

'It wasn't real Tris,' he mutters, 'just a simulation, I'm fine'

I look up at him, willing the shaking to stop, and he catches my mouth with his.

It's like amity again, and I kiss him back, lips parted and wanting to feel every part of him, so I know that he really is alright. My hands start to explore him, feeling the muscles under is shirt tightening under my touch.

When we finally break away we are both breathing hard.

'Not here,' he breaths taking my hand and pulling me out of the room.

* * *

The walk out of the room is a blur. All I remember is the longing and his hand in mine until we are finally in his room. I try to take off his shirt but he stops me.

'No'

'Don't you want to?' and he laughs, not unkindly but it makes my face flushes

'Yes of course I do.' And the looks on his face, staring down at mine makes my face burn brighter, 'But I don't want to scare you so much you feel you have to run again.'

I nod and lean again to kiss him, but more control this time. He's right. After the fear landscape I'm already on edge, and I don't want to hurt him like that again.

'So we're going to take this slowly,' and with that he takes off his shirt, and I stare, wanting to touch him, but he holds me back.

Slowly he takes of my shirt and pulls me over to the bed. Topless we lay next to each other on the bed not moving but our eyes drinking in each other.

I move forward and kiss him, enjoying the feeling of out bare skin pressing together.

I gasp, and as I am in a dream I feel my hands reaching to undo the clasp of the only barrier my breasts have to the open air. His eyes widen, and I am thinking about how small I am, how childish my body looks, and wait for him to show his disappointment.

He pulls me to him and rolls over, so that he is hovering over me. He kisses my stomach, and moves slowly up, while his hands lightly brush the skin, his lips were just touching, and then I feel the heat of my want start. I gasp, and immediately feel my face hear up, hoping that he didn't hear it. The hope is dashed though when I feel the smile against my skin and he kisses the skin underneath my bare breasts, and now his lips are tentative. His question lingers in the air and I gasp.

'Yes,'

His lips brush the soft sensitive skin, and just like before his hands replace them. I don't try to stop the sounds of my pleasure, which are becoming steadily more frequent. I just shut my eyes, and try to feel the rush of new sensations flowing through me. It seems to spur me one and I feel something wet against my nipple. My back arches, and the head between my thighs is almost painful, but in the best possible way.

And then he stops, his eyes widening and jumps off of me. It feels like a rejection, and I know that he can see the hurt in my eyes.

'It's not you,' His teeth are gritted, and he looks like he is in pain, 'I just need … a minute.

My face is blank, and he rolls his eyes. Suddenly understanding slams into me, and my hysterical giggle fills the space between us.

'It's not funny,' but I think I see his lips twitch up, in a direct contradiction to his words.

It is good it stopped where it did, because the knot of panic inside me had started to writhe. Patting the bead beside me I drawer him back. I don't know how long we lay like that. Nothing touching our hands, not even looking at each other but we don't need to. I have his face memorised and it is enough just to be with him now.

* * *

**Ok so sorrt if the rating change bothers anyone, but I want to make it realistic. Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them :)**


	5. The execution

'You did what?' Christina is back from Candor headquarters, and immediately managed to pull everything that has happened between Tobias and I out of me.

'I told you,' I reply irritably.

'I know but seriously, you're so innocent.' I raise my eyebrows at her and she hastily adds, 'well where sex stuff is concerned anyway.'

'Whatever'

'Someone's grumpy.' She huffs, 'I thought you'd be happy seeing I'm back and you love me as I am you're best friend.'

'I am pleased to see you,' and I sound resigned and exhausted, 'I just have other things on my mind. I'm sorry.'

'What kind of things?'

'Caleb,'

'Oh right,' I can see sympathy in her face now, rather than annoyance, 'Have you seen him yet?'

I shake my head at her.

'Are you going to?'

'Yes … no … I don't know.' And it's true. Part of my mind is screaming at me that of course I should go. On the other hand I know that seeing Caleb will only create new permanent scars that I will have to live with for the rest of my life.

She doesn't say anything, just keeps on looking at me with that same sympathetic expression, and suddenly I want to scream.

'I have to go,' I say, standing up abruptly.

But I just got here,' But I ignore her and walk out of the room.

I practically sprint to the training room with the punch bags and proceed again to vent my feelings on the rough bag, until the healing scabs on my fists are bleeding in earnest again. Eventually tobias finds me again, and again he patches me up, rolling his eyes as he does it. All that time he hasn't said anything and he doesn't now either. instead he just takes me into his arms and i lean against him until be eyes close and I sucumb to exhaustion.

* * *

3 days before the execution

No decision.

* * *

2 days before the execution

No decision

* * *

1 day before the execution.

'I want to see Caleb,' I tell Tobias, making him choke on the chicken that I'd cooked for dinner that night. It's understandable, before my outburst we'd been talking about the next capture the flag game.

'What?' He asks hoarsely, after her gets over his bout of coughing.

'Caleb. I want to talk to him before …' I can't for the words

'OK, I might be able to get you sometime tomorrow morning if you want? But you'd have to stay for the … the execution.' He says the last words tentatively, almost apologetic. It's not surprising; after all I have been prone to some pretty spectacular mood swings in the last few days.

'Will I have to watch it?'

'No. you can stay in the merciless mart if you want, I'll come and get you when it's done.' I nod, and sigh.

He grabs my hand and squeezes. He doesn't offer any consolation; he wouldn't be Tobias if he did. Instead he says 'Want to shoot things?'

* * *

On the train to Cander headquarters I lean against the carriage wall, with my head on Tobias' shoulder. He doesn't say anything but instead strokes my hair, and that small gesture is better than any words of comfort that he could come up with. The journey, that had felt like a long one before is sped up by the dread I feel in the pit of my stomach. I wish that I hadn't come, I wish that I hadn't made this decision, but I have and I still feel that I owe this visit to the Caleb I grew up with. I may hate everything Caleb has become, but there is still a girl inside me who needs and loves her brother.

'Tris,' Tobias murmurs against my hair, 'We have to get off now.'

Once off the train I walk stiffly to the merciless mart, trying, and before I know it I am being led to the small white room, where I had been two weeks before, waiting for my own fate to be decided. Caleb looks up when the door opens, and his eyes widen. Apparently he had not been told about this visit.

'I'll be right outside,' Tobias whispers into my ear, and I nod before letting the door shut between us. I sit on the chair opposite the small, rusty looking bed that he is sitting on and look at him.

'Beatrice?' Caleb whispers, he looks terrible. There are shadows under his eyes and his clothes are hanging off him loosely.

I don't reply, I just stare at him, taking in everything about the boy in front of me. His eyes, which once seemed to me to be full of kindness, now seem empty.

'Beatrice. I know that I made mistakes but …' and now I do speak, interrupting him with an icy voice that Marcus 'destroyer of lives' as Christina once called him, would have been proud of.

'Mistakes?' I ask incredulously, 'A mistake is accidently putting pepper in the salt shaker. A mistake would be ticking the wrong box on a pop quiz at school. A mistake is not, however, choosing a side that single handedly massacres more than half your old faction, murders your parents and tortures your sister.'

I've said all that to him before, but I want to see if he is really sorry for any of it. He flinches, but I don't see regret in his expression; Just the face of my brother, tired and resigned.

'I saved you,' His voice is so quiet I have to strain to hear him, but when I realise what he says I single mirthless laugh escapes my lips.

'Saved me? You are going to have to explain that one to me, because I don't remember you doing anything since the choosing ceremony that has been for anyone but yourself.' I try to keep my voice cold and acidic but it wavers slightly.

He flinches as though I've slapped him, but his eyes don't move away from mine.

'I helped Peter with the heart monitor, to help you escape.'

This is a surprise, and I can't help myself from asking him 'Why?'

'It's true, I helped them to … to do what they did to you, but I couldn't let them kill you.'

'Well thanks and everything but I seem to remember you pointing a gun at my head shortly after that.' I try to put as much icy sarcasm into my voice as humanly possible after that.

He grabs my wrist, and ignores my last comment.

'Beatrice. I need you to forgive me.' I could just force him to let go at me but instead I meet Caleb's eyes and speak very carefully and clearly, trying to put the implied threat into my voice.

'Let go of me,' He lets go immediately, and looks away. 'I don't know how to even begin to forgive you. One day I might learn to, but I doubt it.'

The chair scrapes as I get up.

'Beatrice, don't leave.' But I'm already at the door. There are tears in my eyes, and I don't turn around. Tobias has the door open and I leave, with Caleb calling after me, and I know that the sound of his desperate voice will stay with me forever.

* * *

Soon after I spoke to Caleb I find myself in a hall way of the merciless mart, sitting on a bench. Tobias just left, to oversee the execution. I try to clear my mind, and forget where I am. I even briefly try to lay down and sleep through it, but it's not good. I get up and find my way to the exit.

In front of me I can see a line of blindfolded people. At the end of the line stands my brother and he is shaking. There is a part of me that wants to run towards him and shield him from what we both know is about to happen, but I know that this needs to happen. I know that, unlike my parents, he deserves to die.

I watch as the guns are loaded and handed to all ten members of the jury. I watch as one they raise them and hear the order to fire, and I see as the bullets hit their marks. Caleb's back arches, just like our mothers had and I turn around, before I can see his body hit the ground. I don't know how long I stand there trying to steady myself taking deep steadying breaths.

At some point Tobias spots me just standing there and he comes up behind me and circles me in his arms. I don't return his embrace, but keep my arms locked together around my chest, trying to keep control of myself. My head rolls back onto his shoulder, and I my eyes are shut tight. I won't tell him how much I need this. To feel him keeping me fixed to the earth. I have now watched every member of my family die, each in a horrific way, and now he is the only thing keeping me together.

'Come on,' he whispers, 'Time to go.'

I nod weakly and let him lead me to the train. I almost don't make it into the train compartment, and Tobias has to help me onto the train. When he gets a good look at my face, his expression changes from concern to alarm. I can only imagine what he must be seeing. My face must be showing the same blankness that overcame me in those dreadful months after my parent's death.

'Why didn't you stay inside,' His voice is concerned, but I know him well enough to hear the fear in it.

I shrug, and he lets out a breath and folds me into his arm.

When it's time to get off he turns to me before jumping and says 'Please be more careful this time.'

We both jump, and this time I am more successful, landing on my feet and coming to a stop next to Tobias. I slip my hand in his and we walk back to the apartment in silence.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I moved into a new flat so I've been busy sorting out internet for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :) **


	6. The plan

6 – The Plan

When we returned from Cander yesterday, Tobias dragged me along to a small administration room, to make it official that we now live together. It's about time really, for the last two weeks I have had my own apartment, but the first time I enter it is when I move everything I own into Tobias'.

'I see this wasn't wasted on you,' he said, while helping me with my things.

Now Tobias is at work, and Christina is sitting on the bed next to me, and she is attempting to make me open up about Tobias.

'So you really haven't slept with him yet?' she asks, and then laughs when my face burns, 'Right your fear, I forgot about that.'

'Lucky you,' I mutter under my breath, 'I am going to capture a moth and let it loose in your apartment. The look on her face is pure horror, but before she can respond the door opens and Tobias walks in.

'Moths,' he says, and amused expression on his face, 'why are you talking about moths?'

'Christina is afraid of them,' I say quickly before she can answer, and receive a blow to the shoulder.

There is a smile tugging at his lips. She huffs and goes to walk out the room but he stops her.

'No stay, I need to tell both of you something.'

'What?' she says, searching his face suspiciously but he just motions for her to sit down. She does and he continues.

'The dauntless leaders, myself included have decided that now things have calmed down a bit it's time for you and the other new members to choose jobs.' We don't say anything, just continue staring at him. 'Now that things are different so are the jobs that you can choose from. As always you can get a job as a dauntless leader in training, the control room or any of the other jobs that used to be available. Now however there are two permanent positions of instructors, as everyone from all factions will be trained in all the ways of all the factions. I thought you two would be a good choice.'

I look at Christina, whose mouth is starting to form a smile, and return it.

'Those initiates won't know what hit them.' I say.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Christina and I took on the job of instructing the new trainees. We're not allowed to call them initiates any more. That implies that the factions are still relevant to our society. It's stupid if you ask me, but we try to comply just so that we don't have any added problems. Things between the old factions and the factionless government are tense enough as it is.

During the last two weeks Christina and I have been making plans about what we do differently with the new trainees. We have decided to put the first and second part of training together, so that they don't spend their free time just dwelling on their fears. There will be more field trips, like capture the flag, but we will be using the room in the glass building with the ropes as part of the training. The fear landscape will happen twice, both at the beginning and the end of their instruction, so we can see what they have learned during that time, and they can see how much they have improved.

The next that will happen is that all of the instructors will be given the training we are required to get from the other factions. The way this will work is that one of the instructors will go to the faction training them for the next month, and the other will stay and train the instructor who comes to train in the dauntless compound. The instructors will be in a group of twenty trainees, and they will only have one of us at a time, except for field trips that take place after dark. The instructors will have a bed at the faction they are training in, and then will return the next day to train their own group.

There is more but even thinking about it makes my head hurt so I don't try. Next week Christina and I shall be taking turns to train to be amity. Apparently the factionless feel that kindness is a lesson the dauntless in particular need to learn. It is hard to argue with them.

Bone tired I make my way back to the apartment, after a day spent with Christina practising jumps and flips in the rope room. This is supposed to teach teamwork and the ability to move their bodies swiftly and smoothly if they need to fight. One partner holds the end of the harness that keeps the other person airborne, or stops them from falling when they jump off a height. More than once we dropped the other, and my body aches from bruises.

When I push open the door I stop immediately. In front of me is not the empty apartment I was expecting, but instead Tobias sits in a circle of chairs with Harrison and Tori. Tori shoots me a look filled with venom when I finally recover the use of my limbs and walk in.

'What's going on,' I ask, putting down the papers with the training plan onto the table next to the bed.

'As you are not a dauntless leader I don't see how the information concerns you.' Tori's voice is icy, and I feel anger start to rise. Tobias, obviously spotting it too speaks up before I can.

'Tori, she does need to hear this.'

She huffs, but doesn't argue, and my curiosity starts to stir. I sit on the bed and listen to what they are saying.

'The factions are not happy with the way the factionless are leading us,' Harrison begins without preamble, 'there is talk of a revolt.'

My body goes cold. I know what a revolt means; more war, more destruction and more death.

'We need someone to go to each of the factions to talk to them about war plans,' Tobias continues. He doesn't look like he is happy with the plan he is telling me, but he is resigned. 'And since you already have to go to the other faction headquarters for training we need you to act subtly in uniting the factions.'

'Even Amity?' I ask, incredulous. Since their refusal to act during the war I see them as cowards, and almost nothing more.

'We have managed to get in contact with Johanna, and by the sound of it the current direction of the factionless had them ready to support us, even if not to fight.'

'What are they doing that is so terrible?' I ask because I honestly cannot think of anything.

'We are getting off lightly, as we fought side by side with them in the infiltration of erudite, but the other factions are suffering. The Abnegation are being forced out of their homes to make room for them, the Candor are being used exclusively as a place of imprisonment and execution, and the Erudite members who did not take part in the attack are still being treated as criminals. The Amity has it worse of all. They are being fed very little, while still being forced to grow and harvest food for everyone else. Anyone who tries to eat food directly from the harvest are imprisoned, and given harsh punishment. Some are even murdered on site depending on how the factionless guard feels at the time.'

I can feel my mouth is open in horror, but I can't say anything. I shut my mouth and swallow. I nod my head as a sign that I will do what they are asking and spend the rest of the meeting not hearing what they are saying. Instead I stare are the words 'fear god alone' on the wall and imagine the terrible things that the factionless are doing outside this compound.

Finally Tobias touches my arm and breaks me out of my reverie. To my surprise when I look around the room we are the only people still here.

'I'm fine,' I say before he can ask the question, 'Just tired,'

Together we lie down on the bed and just talk about what we've been doing with the day. It's nice and it's normal. It's been so long since anything has felt normal that I had forgotten how nice it was. I rest my head on his shoulder and put my arm around him as I talk about the training plan we've drawn up.

I tilt my head to look into his face, and as before I can register his expression his lips have caught mine. I kiss him back, finding that my exhaustion has left my body completely. Our kisses are hungry and they are not enough.

Suddenly I am not afraid and I position myself so that I am straddling his waist. I tug at the bottom of his shirt, and we break away long enough for me to pull it over his head and fling it across the room. My fingers are hungry, and run up his bare chest, feeling the muscles underneath contract at the touch. He makes something between a moan and a gasp as my fingertips go back and forth between his hips, just above the waistband of his jeans.

His hands are under my t shirt, re discovering the skin underneath. Within seconds my shirt has joined his, discarded and forgotten on the floor and he is fumbling with the clasp of my bra. It takes him a while to work it out, and once he is done he kisses me to wipe the smile off my face. Once again his hands find my breasts, and I try to stifle a groan. His hands aren't as hesitant now, and he rubs his thumbs around my nipples as they harden under his touch.

There is fear in the pit of my stomach but the burning of my want is also there. I want to take this further. I will face my fear of being with him. I make the decision on the spur of the moment nd pull away. He looks apologetic at first, as if he feels like he has gone too far, but then his eyes darken when quickly shimmy out of the training bottoms I had been wearing. He leans up and kisses me again, this time rolling us over so that he is on top of me.

My hear is pounding and the fear is still fluttering in my stomach, but the longing I am feeling now takes the edge off my panic. My lips are swollen from kisses and I need him to be as bear as I am. Not breaking the contact I fumble with the button on his jeans, and a second later he is out of them and I can feel him for the first time, hard against my thigh. My breath catches and he tries to pull away, but the next second I have my fingers around his wrist. We are both breathing heavily, as I look into his eyes and slowly lower his wrist down my body so that his hand is at the top of my underwear.

'Are you sure' he breaths and I nod. A second later his hand slips beneath the only material left on my body and begins to explore. I feel him everywhere. His lips are persistent, kissing below my ear down to by breasts, across my crows, while his fingers curiously explore my centre. I am wet, much wetter than I had thought and I feel myself blushing, but he doesn't seem to care.

After a few seconds of tentative exploring one of his long fingers slips inside me and I moan. I feel his feel the smile against my neck. Not wanting to be outdone I lower my hand to the lump in his boxers. At my first touch he surges into me and I cannot stop the sounds that are now coming out of my mouth as the pressure builds inside of me. I match the strokes of his fingers as I start move my hand around him. He thrusts along, matching the rhythm, as eager as I am. I fall over the edge, and yell something that sounds like his name, while his whole body tenses and we cum at the same time.

We lie like that for a while, out bodies glistening with a layer of sweat breathing heavily. Eventually he gets up and kisses my forehead.

'That was incredible,' I murmur, sleep beginning to take my body over. I think he makes a noise of descent and heads to the bathroom to clean up. When he comes back I am nearly asleep but move so that my body is pressed to his. For the first time in months the nightmares don't come.

* * *

**Thank you for following the story. Please review and I'll try to repond as quickly as possbile and take suggestions into consideration.**


	7. The tension

Tobias insisting on coming with me to my first Amity training day, and even though I tried to protest I was secretly glad. I like the orchards and the temporary peace of amity, but I don't think I can handle all the well-meaning people there without some sense of sanity.

When we get to the compound we are met by some factionless guards, who then proceed to lead us away. They don't speak to us so we don't speak to them; instead we walk behind them holding hands in silence. It feels like it did in Cander when we were arrested. These guards are just as friendly.

'I think we're going to see Johanna,' Tobias eventually whispers into me ear, and I nod. I've already seen recognised the path to her office from the last time we came here before Erudite. It makes me nervous, and I automatically tighten my grip in his.

When we enter the room Tobias' easy relaxed posture changes and I feel him tense all over. In front of us is Johanna with hair covering one side of her face as usual, and next to her stands Marcus.

'What are you doing here?' Tobias says, withdrawing his hands from mine and clenching them into fists at his sides. They are so tight I can see his muscles changing to white before my eyes.

'Where did you think I was,' Marcus asks cocking an eyebrow at his son's reaction, 'I could hardly stay in Abnegation with your mother.' Tobias doesn't reply to this, and instead turns to Johanna, who has been looking between them with a look of growing concern on her face.

'I hope,' Tobias begins, evidently just able to control the anger that must now be pulsing around his veins like blood, 'That we are here for a reason, rather than the Amity trying to interfere again.'

'You are,' she replies, and her voice changes after that into a small whisper, 'The factionless guards are standing outside, so we can't talk as openly as I would like. We have decided that even though we value peace above all else we cannot watch the citizens of the faction suffer and die any longer. We would like to talk about an alliance, if what your dauntless leader was true and you plan to fight them.'

For a moment there is silence, and then I speak for the first time, in the same low voice that she was using.

'I've seen the amity make decisions before. It's hardly a subtle business. How did you get agreement for this.' She offers me a tight smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

'Much the same way, but we spread the word of what we were voting on beforehand. Instead of saying we were making the decision to ally with the factionless we said that we were making a decision on the type of fertiliser to use. So many of us have died that the word didn't take long to spread'

'Also,' Marcus cut in before either me or Tobias could reply, 'the factionless are still eating food provided and prepared by the amity. The fact that they are treating these people like servants means that they are susceptible to deception.'

'Deception?' Tobias shoots Marcus a sharp look, 'explain.'

Marcus looks like he is going to reply angrily, but Johanna cuts in, evidently trying to avoid a scene in her office.

'We've been putting peace serum into their food, and not just the bread. The food of the factionless and the amity are kept separately,' her voice is full of a tone I haven't heard in is before; disgust. 'Their food is of the best quality and our food is taken from the pieces that nobody else in the city will eat.'

I sigh and look up at Tobias, who is still staring at Marcus; his hand is twitching as though he is longing to hit him again. When Marcus opens his mouth to speak, I pry open his hand and slip mine into his again, foreseeing another ugly scene like that one in Cander.

'I heard that you were responsible for forming the alliance of the dauntless and factionless before. Surely you must feel responsible for getting the city out of the situation that you created for them.'

If possible Tobias tenses even more at my side, but doesn't make a move towards him. Instead he acts as though Marcus didn't speak.

'The Dauntless are willing to ally itself with the amity,' Is all he says to Johanna.

'Good,' she whispers, and then her voice changes again, returning to its normal volume, 'Tris you should head to the training area. Michael, will meet you outside. Four would you mind coming with myself and Marcus to our computer labs, we need to sort some things out, and I think you could help us.'

I don't want to leave Marcus with his father, but at a look from him I walk out of the room and follow the blonde amity boy to the area where they will try to teach me to be kind.

* * *

Robert is the one leading the training, and my chest lightens a little, relieved to see his familiar face; knowing that he is not one of the people who were brutally murdered by the factionless.

'My name is Robert,' He says, his voice soft and welcoming, 'for the next month most of you will be taught by me and another instructor names Kate. Suring this time in training you will be taught agriculture, voice control and many other things, but first I will show you around the areas that you will be using, after the brief tour there will be a time to ask what questions you have for me.'

The difference between this and my dauntless initiation surprises me. Where in Dauntless all voices were brisk and stern, here everything is soft edged and comfortable. I don't like it. It feels to slow and inefficient for me. Kindness may be a quality we all need to learn, but to my mind there is a difference between kindness and simpering.

We follow Robert and he stops at a room that looks familiar to me from Dauntless and that dreadful time in Erudite when they tortured me.

'This is the simulation room. Every day you will go through a simulation designed to test your kindness, and gradually your mind should start to understand how to deal with the situations you are presented with.'

I shudder. I have learned to hate simulations during the last months, and I am not eager to do it again. Although, I remind myself, this is amity and the simulations will not be at all what I have accustomed myself to.

Next he leads us to another small room, this time there are blank walls, and only two chairs inside them. Now I am curious to what this could be.

'Like the simulations you shall also be visiting here once a day to meet with an amity councillor. Here you will be taught how to modify things like posture and voice control so that you can encourage kindness in others as well as yourself. It is also a time fore reflection and to share anything you may be struggling with during the training period.'

Of course, I think, the amity would have time set aside for sharing feelings. With an effort I don't roll my eyes at the idea and follow the others outside into a small sunlit garden. Unlike the rest of the areas in the amity compound there is no vegetation here, just four rows of soil. Here and there are small fences separating the soil into squares.

'Here is where you will learn to grow things like us. You will each have your own patch of soil, in which you will grow what you want while you are here.' He looks at me now, and smiles 'The leaders we have training with us will share one patch of soil, as you cannot tend to it daily yourself.'

I am relieved when he turns away from me. Although I hate to admit it to myself this part of training does appeal to me. It seems like a good way to calm down at the end of the day, even if I am not particularly interested in growing things.

'And now our tour is over does anyone have anything there are not sure of.' No one seems to so he continues. He picks ten people at random and sends them to the simulation rooms, then another ten he instructs to stay and wait for someone who will teach them how to grow and maintain the gardens. I let out a sigh of exasperation as I realise that my first port of call has got to be the reflection rooms, but even though I hate the idea I grit my teeth and enter the room. The amity woman standing in from of me is dressed in fluorescent yellow and has a wide smile on her face.'

'Hey, I'm Kayla and we going to see each other every other day until training is over. Isn't that just terrific?' Her voice is high pitched and she is talking so fast that that it is a struggle to catch everything she says. Unlike Johanna I can tell that this woman is the kind of amity the dauntless dread meeting. She is gushy and perky, and more than anything I want to hit her, just to get the broad smile off her face.

Instead I sit down and the onslaught of questions and pointers about my voice and posture begin.

* * *

When training is finished I am distinctly nettled. The session with Kayla lasted for three hours, and although my temperament definitely became more hostile and sullen nothing could shift Kayla's perkiness. The simulation was almost as bad. It turns out that the situations they put you in can be as innocent as helping a woman who has fallen over on the street. Mine however was not that simple. When my simulation started I found myself standing in the middle of a battle. Like any Dauntless would I joined the fight, failing to notice the small child who was standing crying in the middle of it all. According to Robert, who was administering the simulation, my first though should have been shielding the child as he was an innocent.

The garden however was a lot better. With the help of the agriculture expert I planted half of out allotted seeds; tomatoes, green beans and potatoes, and felt myself relaxing. With ten minutes to go, my relaxation was shattered as Kayla appeared again to give me a hug and tell me that I had done 'a super job.' She then continued to prattle on for another twenty minutes, following me when I had started to walk to find Tobias. I only managed to shake her off by telling her I was tired and moving towards the room me and Tobias would be sharing until training had finished.

'Beatrice,'

I turn around to see who is calling me, instantly thinking that Kayla has discovered my duplicity. Instead I am looking at Robert, who is struggling to catch his breath.

'You... have to come …. with me.' He gasps, clutching at a stitch at his side.

'Why?' I ask in surprise, and then panic starts to seep in. 'Is it Tobias?' All Robert can do is nod, and I follow him without question, getting annoyed when he can't run fast enough.

'Oh for god's sake,' I snap, 'just tell me where to go and I'll go.' Breathlessly he rattled off the directions and I sprint in the direction he tells me.

'Outside near long grape vines, twisted in the shape of an apple I find Tobias. He is not alone however. Instead he stands with Evelyn and Marcus. I can tell that he is furious just by the look on his face, but he isn't shouting. Instead Evelyn is talking, and apparently ignoring Marcus completely. I quicken my pace until I am close enough to hear what she is saying.

'The amity is weak,' she says, 'and there is no room for weakness in the new society we are trying to build. Surely, Tobias you can see that we are doing what we need to, to make everybody stronger.'

'By killing innocent people,' Tobias spits at her, 'When you first approached me about an alliance you said that you didn't want to be tyrants. I guess that was just another lie.'

At this point I have reached him, but he doesn't make any sign that he has noticed me. He just continues to stare at his mother as though he has never seen her before. Inside me there is a small part of me that is saying 'I told you so' but the rest of me is too appalled with what she is saying.

'The lost all right to innocence when they refused to fight against the erudite.' Evelyn's face is flushed now, just as angry as Tobias, 'and if I remember rightly those who did come to erudite we focused on blocking us and stopping the attack.'

'No,' Tobias says in a deadly calm voice, 'They were protecting the Cander there. The Cander who you and your factionless were content to mow down, even when we told you that they were under a simulation.'

'If you are against us you are a liability,' I can hear the disgust in her voice, and for the first time I see the true Evelyn, or at least what her life has turned her into. She looks at son, and her face is a mask of hatred and disgust. I feel sympathy for Tobias, because no matter how angry I made my parents they never looked at me like that.

I am so absorbed in pity for him that I don't notice what is happening until its too late. Evelyn grabs the gun at her hip and aims for Tobias, who like me seems too stunned to react. When she fires Marcus is the one who reacts. He throws himself in front of Tobias, taking the impact of the bullet that was meant for his son.

Evelyn drops the gun, and spins on her heal. She doesn't try to shoot Tobias again but I can tell that this is fat from over. I am sorely tempted to follow her and attack her for threatening Tobias' life but instead I fall to Marcus' side. Bullet went through his chest, and I can already tell that he is far beyond anybody's ability to heal. He is still conscious, but barely. Tobias is just standing there not making a move towards either parent.

'Tobias,' I shout, breaking him out of his reverie and he joins me on the ground. Marcus' breaths are rattling and ragged but his arm reaches out and grabs Tobias' wrist. Tobias leans down and Marcus whispers something into his ear. He doesn't seem to react, but I see his fingers clench into fists when Marcus pulls away and the light leaves his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for the follows favourites and reviews. Please review this chapter. I work a lot faster with a bit of nudging. I hope you like this chapter: D **


	8. The mixed emotions

I don't know how long we sit there but after a while I hear footsteps in the distance. When I turn around Robert is there, Johanna by his side. The stop dead when they are able to take in the scene in front of them.

'What happened?' Johanna asks quietly, looking as though she is about to burst into tears. I squeeze Tobias' hand and get up. He doesn't react, just sits there staring down at the body of the father who tormented him for most of his life. His face is blank and unreadable, and he doesn't move as I explain what happened to the two Amity.

Johanna's face however gets paler and paler the more I talk, until she is almost transparent. Robert grips her arm to steady her, not taking his eyes off me.

'Is he alright,' he asks, nodding his head towards Tobias.

'Does he look alright?' I ask irritably. Robert's tendency to ask these sort of questions was always something I found endearing when we both lived in Abnegation. Now it nettles me. He tried to make a reply, but I'm already turning away.

I lean down and whisper into Tobias' ear and slide my hand into his. He follows as though he is a small child, not arguing or even looking up as I take him away from the grizzly site. Before we pass them I stop us and turn to Robert.

'Is it ok if we go back to our room to wash up?' I ask, flicking my eyes towards Tobias as if to say I need to look after him now.

Robert's face is understanding as he says 'We can sort everything out here. You two should go and change. I'll bring some extra clothes when we are done here if you need them.'

I nod my thanks and we walk towards the door.

* * *

Tobias didn't say anything on the walk back. Instead we walked in silence, him staring at the floor and me looking ahead, shooting him an occasional anxious look. When we got back to the room we changed in silence and he then immediately lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

It's been two hours and he is still staring at the ceiling. I've mostly been lying next to him holding his hand and moving my thumb around the back of it in slow circles like he does when he is trying to calm me down. Occasionally I try to talk to him, but he acts like he doesn't hear me. Apart from that the only thing I've been doing is talking to Robert. Half an hour after we got to the room he appeared at the door, holding some black clothes that he borrowed from some of the dauntless trainees who are staying in the compound.

'Marcus isn't allowed to have a funeral,' He told me, 'Evelyn is forbidding it.'

Even as someone who hated Marcus I am disgusted by thing. Even though Marcus was a cruel and strangely remorseless man, he did what he did out of a twisted conception of rightness. In his own way Marcus was selfless. The two times that I had to risk my life in his company he did it without question.

I just sigh, nod at him and return to laying on the bed.

When Tobias does finally speak I am falling asleep, and the sudden noise makes me jump.

'It's kind of ironic that the man who beat me up turned out to be the compassionate parent'

I don't know what to say to this, so I don't say anything at all, just continue the circles on his hand.

'You know what he said to me,' His voice is tight, and doesn't sound like his. I shake my head and he continues. ' he said I'm glad I made you stronger and then he told me he loved me.'

Tobias launches himself off the bed and starts pacing. I sit up too watching him. From his face he looks like he is about to explode, but I won't stop him. He needs to vent his feelings somehow, and if it means shouting I'll let him shout.

As if my thoughts trigger his actions he roars, 'What exactly am I supposed to do with that! Oh I beat you to a pulp but I made you stronger.' He is breathing heavily, and still pacing.

'And her.' He's spitting out the words now, 'She tried to kill me. She pretended she loved me and then she tried to kill me. I am such an idiot. And you know the worst part is that you were right and so was Marcus. I shouldn't have trusted her. This whole situation is my fault.'

For a moment I think he is going to stop walking. Instead he walks up to the mirror and stands looking at his own reflection for a moment. Forseeing what he is about to do I move quickly towards him but I am not fast enough. He raises his fist and punches the glass so hard that he dents the wall behind. Glass explodes onto the floor, and a steady stream of blood flows freely from his hand.

'you idiot,' I say softly, and pull him over to the bed. I grab a towel from the bathroom and gingerly use it as something to catch the blood as I examine his hand. Each of his knuckles are split, and I can see pieces of glass embedded into his skin. I sigh and wrap his hand in take him to the infirmary.

* * *

Tobias had to have stitches, and while he was being tended I tell Robert what happened, and apologise for the damage. Instead of getting angry he just says that it isn't a problem. It's a nice thing to say but as usual his goodness annoys me. Why doesn't the amity ever get angry?

We didn't really talk for the rest of the night, skipping dinner in favour of an early night. Neither of us slept much. Instead I curled up on my side facing away from him, while he lay staring at the ceiling. At some point I was overcome by exhaustion and was woken up by a sharp poke from Tobias in the early hours of the morning.

'Why did you do that?' I muttered, still caught in a daze of sleep, trying to shoot him a reproachful look.

'Sorry, I tried calling you and shaking you but you were sleeping like the dead.' There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks tired, but at least he isn't acting dead anymore.

Quickly I get dressed, surprised to note that I am looking forward to my first day of being an instructor. I wonder how Christina got on yesterday and smile to myself, remembering when she said she wanted a job like fours because she thought scaring the initiates sounded like fun.

* * *

The group of trainees in front of me consists of thirty people. Most of them are from Cander and Amity, but there are also three Erudite and five abnegation there too. The factionless aren't being trained for Dauntless as they already know how to be brave and fight from their years as outcasts. Among them stands Robert.

'I am Tris,' I start, 'and I will be teaching you how to be Dauntless. The First thing you will learn from me is …'

I stop when I hear a giggle coming from the group in front of me and my eyes lock on a blond Cander boy, no older than eighteen who is looking at me with contempt. Slowly I move forward towards him, reminded about when Four had done this with Christina.

'What's the joke,' I ask him, putting as much coldness in my voice as I can. Without skipping a bear he replies 'Well you look like a child and you're a girl. You don't look like you can teach us anything we can use.'

Quick as a flash I move into a crouch and swing my leg around, sweeping his legs out from under him. Not waiting to watch him recover himself I move back to my original position. From the corner of my eye I can see Robert staring at me as if he has never seen me before.

'As I was saying the first thing you will learn from me is not to underestimate your opponent. Everyone in Dauntless has proved themselves in the act of bravery and trained to fight. These are skills that you will learn too.

I start to walk towards the simulation room, not looking back to check if they are following me; I know that they are. When we arrive I select half of them at random, including the now subdued Candor boy and tell the rest of them they are free to do what they want for the next two hours, after which they should return.

'You,' I say pointing towards the Cander boy, 'what's your name?'

'Jacob,' He mutters not meeting my eyes.

'Jacob,' I repeat, 'Come with me. You're first.

* * *

At the end of the day I have watched thirty people face their fears. Thirteen of them had to watch someone they love die. Others had fears like heights and drowning. An Erudite woman names Camille had a fear of being raped. That was by far the worst one, and it took her a long time to calm down after wards.

Once the simulations were done I taught them how to shoot, and watched them steadily improve. Camille however did not. Her hands were still shaking from the simulation, and she could barely hold the gun without dropping it. After a while of watching her struggle I told her to walk around until she had pulled herself together. I didn't say it with any sympathy of understanding, but instead I tried to make her feel ashamed of the lack of control. I may understand why she is acting like this, but if she wants to get through training she needs to learn how to control her emotions.

Once the training is over I send the trainees away, and Robert catches up to me.

'I've never seen you like that,' he sounds awed, 'When we lived in abnegation you were always so contained.'

'That was because abnegation controlled how we acted. Now I'm free to act how I chose.' There is steel in my voice and Robert jerks as though I have slapped him, but he drops the subject.

'I have something for you. Well it's for Four but I thought you could give it to him. It's in the dorm room.'

I nod and follow him there, trying to ignore the looks of intimidation and even fear that the trainees shoot me. From under his bed Robert pulls out a medium sized wooden box and hands it to me.

'This is everything we could find of Marcus'.' He tells me, 'I thought Four should have it.'

* * *

When I get back to the apartment it is empty. I put the box down on the table and then fling myself onto the bed, shutting my eyes. I wake up two hours later and Tobias is sitting next to me on the bed, with the box in his lap.

'Hey,' I say stifling a yawn, 'You're back.'

'I was about to wake you up,' he says, not looking at me, 'There's a meeting. We want you there.'

'Did you look in the box,' I ask him, ignoring what he said. He nods at me, 'I wanted to know what it was, so I looked at some of the things in there. When I realised what it was I stopped.'

'Why?' I ask, genuinely perplexed, but he doesn't answer. Instead he gets up and shoves the box underneath the bed. He then holds out a hand to me, and we start towards the meeting.

* * *

The meeting is taking place in Harrison's apartment this time. There are a lot of people in the small space. Christina has obviously been called back from amity for it. Zeke, Uriah, Lauren and Shauna are sitting clustered together against one wall, and Tori sits on a chair facing everyone.

'We need to decide what to do,' she is saying when we walk in, not even acknowledging our arrival, 'About the footage we all saw of what's outside the fence. Now I don't know about you but I'm curious.'

There are nods from the gathered bunch of people, and Uriah speaks up.

'I think that we should be careful. Send out scouts to find out what is out there now. From the sounds of it we've been separated from the outside world for over fifty years. Things could be a lot worse than the pictures we were shown before.'

'That is a good idea,' Tobias says, 'but the factionless are determined for everyone to stay inside the fence. All the exits are heavily guarded but factionless guards, and they have orders to shoot anyone who tried to get through on site, unless they are amity going to the farms. Even then they are accompanied by factionless guards as they work.

No one speaks after this for a long time, and then I speak up.

'Whoever goes should disguise themselves in amity outfits, and take a gun, hidden under their clothes. If they can get onto an amity truck then they can get outside the fence safely. They can use the guns to overpower the factionless guarding them. They won't be expecting it. No one expects the amity to be armed so we'll have the element of surprise on our side.'

'That's a good idea.' Tori sounds as though the words cost her something to say, 'but we'd need the amity to agree to the plan.'

'The amity have agreed to ally with us,' Says Tobias, as if he just remembered this, 'Johanna won't disagree.'

'We need to make sure the other factions are with us before we do this,' I say, 'The factionless, especially Evelyn, aren't stupid. They will work out that something is going on. If this goes wrong we will need to be prepared to fight with as many people as we can get.'

They cheer at this, and Harrison speaks up.

'Is there anyone who is willing to volunteer for this? We chose you to be at this meeting because we felt that you were the people who have proven themselves to be the bravest among our number. We should have a dauntless leader and two others going. Any more would arouse suspicion and less would be unsafe.'

I half expect Tobias to volunteer as the dauntless leader who goes, but to my great relief Tori is the one who volunteers herself.

In the end the three who will act as scouts are Tori, Uriah and Lauren. The thought of any of them going makes me sick to my stomach, and I can't muffle the feeling that this could very well be a suicide mission.

'We will meet again in two weeks to organise further. Tobias, Tris and Christina will work on alliances with the other factions and Tobias will report back the information you gather.'

And with that the meeting ends, and we leave the apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews :) I hope you like this chapter. Please keep the reviews and stuff coming :)**


	9. The unity

It has been a week and a half since we formed the plan, and Tobias and I have been working flat out. As a leader Tobias has the right to exempt himself from the extra training, but he has been joining me for Amity training. Something Kayla has been trying to get me to talk about, since she had sought me out one day when I was late for our meeting and found us kissing in our room. It's turning into an effort not to hit her whenever I see her overly perky face.

The day after the meeting Tobias and I met with Johanna again, and arranged for us to be a part of the delivery team that transports produce to the different factions. We used visiting day as a tool; messages have been sent to the leaders of each faction telling them what day to meet us to discuss an alliance under the protection and disguise of the delivery.

Abnegation sent a man named Paul, and immediately agreed to an alliance. Considering how Amity and Erudite are being treated it is not surprising. This is an act of selflessness. Cander also agreed immediately and that did surprise me. The last time I had talked with anyone from Cander it was Jack Kang saying that the Dauntless could expect never to form an alliance with them again. Of course now that he is dead there is a new leader, Isabelle, who strikes me more a lot more sensible than jack ever was, and has the courage that he lacked.

The only problem we have had is the Erudite. They haven't got a leader anymore; the factionless insist on lording over them themselves so they can prevent anyone like Jeanine happening again. Instead of a leader I met with Cara, and although eventually she did agree to an alliance, she made it very clear that after the part dauntless played in the attack they are going to have trouble trusting us.

Today I am training the trainees how to fight, just like we had to. The difference is that we are not forcing them the beat each other until they fall unconscious. Instead the fight goes on until one of them reaches a point where they are clearly not going to win or until the other admits defeat. As Tobias said to Eric before 'a brave man can admit another man's strength.' Christina is going to oversee their first fights with each other tomorrow.

Tobias is with me today as there are so many people to train. When I learned to fight there were only nine of us and it still took hours for us to perfect the moves.

'Today you will learn how to fight,' I say, 'I suggest you learn fast as if you don't you will get hurt. To start off with we will be showing you a demonstration of how a fight should look if both opponents know what they are doing. Make a note of the focus and the moves as afterwards you shall spend an hour practising what you pick up on the punching bags. After that Four and I shall move around the room and we shall tell you what you are doing wrong and you will be doing something wrong.'

Four doesn't say anything, just stares at the trainees, the way he used to stare at us, although as I talk I swear I see the corner of his mouth twitch in my periphery.

We move the middle of the room and get into a fighting position while the trainees looked on. I already know that I don't have a hope of winning, but winning isn't the point of this.

I remember what he said about getting a good punch or two first and then I move. My fist connects with his chest, but he just grins and throws a punch at me. I block it with my arm, the force momentarily making me lost balance. He presses his advantage and tries again but I duck and sweep my leg under him, like I had done before with Jacob, and get a small amount of satisfaction when he falls. He had not been expecting that. Quick as a flash he is back on his feet, the amusement in his eyes has is vanished and has been replaced by a heightened focus and surprise. His focus increases and before I can make a move to do anything his fist connects with me cheek. It is not as hard as he could hit me, but I know that it will leave a bruise.

A growling noise comes from the back of my throat without volition and I move as if to punch him, quickly bringing my elbow into his stomach when he makes a move to block me. I hear a small groan escape him at the contact and again manage to make him fall, taking advantage of his surprise.

I am feeling very pleased with myself the second time he returns to his feel until he starts to fight in earnest and I realise that he has been holding back. I move to punch him again and he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. For a wild moment I think he is pulling me into an embrace until his free arm wraps around my neck and I am in a headlock as immovable as iron. In a few more seconds I am pinned on the floor, and he is grinning down at me, while I scowl back at him.

The fight took less than five minutes and around us there is stunned silence. Tobias stands up, a smug smile playing on his lips as he holds a hand out to help me to my feet. _I'll get him back for this later_ I think to myself. I turn to the trainees, all business again and start to talk.

'Every move that we just demonstrated should become second nature to you as you improve. Once you have practised what you picked up during the fight for an hour we will demonstrate the punches on the punching bags, so you can see them repeated slowly.' I look around at them for a minute. 'What are you waiting for? Go and practise.'

They scurry to the bags like frightened rats and begin to hit the bags. Some of them are already very good just from watching, but others barely graze the bags in front of them, as though they are afraid of them. I sigh and grab a notebook and some paper, writing notes on the trainees and what they need to improve. Next to me Tobias is doing the same.

* * *

'I have to say,' Tobias says as we are walking home, 'Some of those trainees are hopeless.'

'I know,' I sigh, 'but it's not exactly as though they have a choice about learning this. The factionless wouldn't be happy if they gave up. They'd probably been labelled criminals for defiance.'

He is right. I remember how Myra faired in the fights, and she was hopeless, but at least she chose this.

'You surprised me earlier,' He tells me, and I can hear the smile in his voice, 'I expected to beat you easily, but you've learnt to use your strengths.'

'Well it didn't seem very difficult once you actually started trying.' I'm annoyed now that he felt that he needed to go easy on me to beat me. I have enough trouble being underestimated by the trainees, without him doing it to. He seems to understand what I am thinking and stops, grabbing my wrist so I stop too.

'I don't mean that I think you're weak. I just know what you are like. You are most dangerous when you are angry or upset. You weren't either this morning. You weren't the first time you fought Peter either and you lost. When you fought Molly though, you were furious and that is what made you so focused in that fight.'

I don't say anything, mainly because he is right. I didn't used to be good fighting for the sake of fighting. Anger and fear wake up my fighting instincts.

'Also,' he says, his voice light again, 'Do you have any idea how terrified thos trainees are of you.'

I blink at him in surprise and he laughs, and after a while I laugh too. It does feel somewhat gratifying that I have managed to convince them that I am a threat.

* * *

When we get through the door he bends down and kisses the bruise blooming on my cheek, a relic of the fight.

'I'm sorry for this,' his lips move to my other cheek and his hands move down to my neck where he had trapped my movements 'and this,' and his lips replace his hands. I shiver at the connection, and realise that this may be the perfect opportunity to get him back for underestimating me. Smiling slightly I pull him towards the bed and our lips crash together in a urgent, hungry type of kiss.

I pull his shirt off and follow his example. My lips leave his neck and start to move down. I kiss his chest where I had first punched him, and then move down to the skin on his stomach, when my elbow had connected with his skin. He has a light bruise there. His breaths are coming faster the further down I move.

After a while of this I move my lips back up to meet his and slowly move my hand down to the lump that his now visible in his jeans, only slightly brushing my hand against it. His kisses falter and her swallows. Somehow I manage to under the button on them and get them off.

'Tris,' his voice is ragged, and his expression is awe mixed with heat.

I slowly start my decent down his body again, while my hands are busy removing his boxers. His hands meet mine helping their decent and for the first time Tobias is completely naked in front of me. I stop the path of my lips to look at him.

I look into his eyes as my hands move, first to the top of his thigh and then across to his hips. I am careful not to make contact with his erection. He hisses and expletive as I continue to move towards and then away, promising pleasure, but delaying it.

'Do you still underestimate me?' I say as sweetly as I can, my hand coming to rest on him, but not doesn't move to do anything else. He shakes his head vigourously, looking at me with pleading eyes, apparently beyond words, and my hand grips his member. He groans at the contact and I slowly a start to pump up and down. His eyes burn into mine as I continue the motions, and it is like he is feeding the heat between my legs with the noises he is making.

He throws his head back when I pick up the pace, and after a small hesitation I stop. He groans in frustration but doesn't look at me again until I lick a strip up his length. The blue in his eyes are almost black as they watch me. He cries out as my mouth fits around him. Electricity shoots through me at the sound while his hand moves to hold my hair gently.

It's not long before he starts to twitch inside me mouth, and suddenly the grip on my hair tightens convulsively. Before I have time to register this Tobias moans my name, and something hot and viscous shoots into my mouth and reflexively I swallow. The taste of it is salty and it tastes like him, but the texture is gloopy and thick and also fairly unpleasant.

I move back up to Tobias and lay next to him on the bed. On his face is a school boy grin, and when he looks at me there is a twinkle in his eyes.

His arm starts to move down and within seconds I am also as bare as him and for the first time I don't feel the fear. I just relax into his touch as his hands find my clit and start to circle. I bury my face into the hollow of his neck and moan softly. When he moves his hand to circle my entrance, my hips jerk, eager for the friction that will lead to my release, and his finger slides inside me.

His movements are slow at first, but my hips start to move, encouraging him to go faster and he slips in another finger. I groan and grip the sheets as pleasure rolls through me. I am already close to the edge, and I look up into his face. He is looking at me in wonder, and when my eyes flick down I notice that he is hard again.

I feel his hands leave me. He looks confused for a moment, but then I move so I am close to his ear. 'I'm ready,'

'Are you sure,' he whispers and I nod. Soon he is on top of me and positions himself at my entrance.

'This is going to hurt,' he says, looking me in the eye, 'Like I said before the first time is always the hardest.'

I smile a little at the reminder of the first simulation, but then cry out as he thrusts inside me. I have never felt this kind of pain before. It is a ripping kind of pain, and all thoughts of the simulation is gone.

He looks apologetic, and is holding himself still as a statue above me. It looks like an effort. For a few seconds we stay like that, and the pain starts to fade. Experimentally I move my hips and he moans. It still hurts, but it isn't as bad so I give him a nod to indicate that he can move.

He moves slowly inside me, and the pain is dulled but I move with him. I try not to let my mind wonder and my hands move across his chests and he pumps into me, increasing the tempo slightly. His moans and grunts of satisfaction make it worth it.

'Are you close,' He asks in a strained voice.

'I can't it hurts,'

'But,'

'It's okay,' I say my voice soothing, and his whole body tenses, and I feel him release inside me.

We lay side by side, and I can tell that he isn't happy. As an abnegation born that must feel like a selfish act and it doesn't sit well with him.

* * *

Five days later I am sitting in the 'catch up' meeting in our apartment with all of the same people somehow squeezing into the small space.

'Tris,' Tori says, 'Have all the factions agreed to ally with Dauntless.' He voice is all business no sign of anger of liking in sight. I'm not sure if it is a step in the right direction or not.

'Yes,' I say, 'But for obvious reasons the Erudite are a little wary of the agreement.'

She nods and continues talking. I don't really pay attention to what she is saying and instead I think about what is going to happen in a weeks' time, when my plan is put into action. It is set for then so we can get people willing for fight from each faction to the pasture with the gate to hide in case things go wrong. I don't like the idea; it just seems to me that we are adding more things the factionless could spot. I am starting to think that a battle with the factionless is inevitable, and I have already had enough of war and fighting to last several people a lifetime.

* * *

**Please review. Sorry I couldn't work out how to finish the chapter so sorry if it seems a little filler-y Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be up quickly as it's the one I started writing first.**


	10. The Mission

**Ok the last chapter was missing a small paragraph. Tris is on the pill, it's not a magical contraception thing.**

* * *

It's the day of the mission, and tension is tangible in the air. Yesterday we managed to Sneak Tori, Uriah and Lauren into Amity headquarters posing as Amity Trainees. To do this we had to first get them to Cander headquarters, where they swapped clothes and places with the trainees on the truck. The factionless guard at the gate didn't bat an eye when he checked the truck to let us back in.

Now we are playing a waiting game. At nine o clock every day the amity head out to their farms, and they take three or four trainees with them each time. It is half past eight now and I am waiting for Uriah outside his room to walk him to the truck, while Tobias is showing Lauren and Tori.

The fighters from the factions should have arrived at eight, and therefore should now be hiding in the shadowed safety of the trees just outside Amity, and with a clear view of the gate. With any luck we won't need them, but I cannot shake the feeling that things are going to go horribly wrong.

I knock on his door loudly.

'Hurry up or you'll miss the truck.'

The door opens, and Uriah stands wearing red canvas pants and a bright yellow sweater with a small flower patterns here and there. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, but a small sound escapes me. Uriah scowls at me, and shoves my shoulder.

'It's not funny,' he mutters as he shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks at the concrete floor. This just makes me start to laugh in earnest, and he joins in after a moment or two, but the thought of what we are about to do sobers us quickly.

After that we lapse into a tense silence, walking towards the gate where the truck will be waiting. Tobias, Zeke and I will watch from the orchard, to ensure that we are close if anything goes wrong. Kayla is going to be in the van, and even though I don't like her I am most worried about her. If something goes wrong she may be the first to die. I feel as though I have misjudged her. Despite her unbearable bubbly personality Kayla is brave.

* * *

When we get there no one talks, and Uriah begins to walk towards the gate. I grab Tobias' arm for support and try to get a good look at the gate. Tori and Lauren are already sitting in the back of the truck, looking as though they are singing along with Kayla who is playing a banjo. They look about as warm towards Kayla as I am. As Uriah reaches the truck my attention shifts to the Factionless guard and I feel the blood leave me face.

Therese stands watching them with an amused expression playing about her face. She recognises them, and as she moves towards Uriah I hiss into Tobias' ear.

'She knows,'

I don't hear what they say but in an instant Therese is holding a gun to Uriah's head. Before she can pull the trigger Zeke fires a bullet into her head and she crumples to the floor. We charge forward as the trees come alive from opposite us, and suddenly all hell breaks loose.

Tori and Lauren spring from the back of the truck pulling their guns out of the waistline of their pants, as Kayla cowers behind a box of Tomatoes. The factionless, hundreds of them, spill out of the Amity building behind us, brandishing weapons, but followed by the Amity, who are holding the Stunners Cara showed me before we left for Erudite. When I see this I want to smile, but instead I turn my attention to the chaos erupting in from of me.

In an instant the factionless are upon us, and I am fighting a blonde factionless man, who smells as if he hasn't bathed in days. What he lacks in Hygiene he makes up in skill though, so I suspect that he is one of the many Dauntless rejects. He aims a gun at me, but I manage to duck and then aim a kick at his wrist, sending the gun flying and then he lunges at me, attempting to get mine but I am more practised than him and my bullet finds his forehead before he has moved more than a step.

I turn around and find myself face to face with another enemy, and she is pointing a gun directly at me. I raise my gun, knowing that I will not be fast enough and she falls. I look around, trying to work out what happened and my eyes land on Tori, who gives me a small nod before turning back to the battle.

The fighting is messy and chaotic, and during the moments when I am not focused on an enemy my eyes skim the dauntless soldiers for Tobias. I do it now and instead of Tobias I see Evelyn moving purposely towards me.

I wouldn't have suspected her to be a good fighter but she surprises me. Soon we are both weaponless, and it feels like I am back in the simulation fighting myself. Every move I make she blocks, smiling at me menacingly.

'You took my son from me,' She breaths, parrying another blow and I let out a frustrated yell.

'You didn't need my help doing that,' I spit back at her, 'Why are you here.'

'You honestly think that I didn't know about your little plan to overthrow us from leadership.' She laughs and aims a kick at me. I grab her leg as it swings towards me, and pull so she loses her blanace. Quickly she regains her feet and continues talking.

'We know all about your plan to send scouts outside the fence, to ally with the other factions against us.' My stomach drops. That means only one thing. There is a traitor in Dauntless, and It can only be one of a few people; The Dauntless leaders, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Lauren or Shauna. They are the only people who knew the plan in so much detail.

'Who told you,' I snarl through my teeth. We are just circling now, and from the corner of my eye I can see that a few people are watching us. Her laugh makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

'You are far to trusting. All children are, but I would have thought that you of all people would choose your friends more carefully.' Blood pulses in my head, and I throw myself towards her. As usual my anger helps me fight. My fist connects with her face before she has a chance to block is and blood surges out of her nose, and onto my wrist. I spin, and throw another punch this time hitting her in the stomach.

As she doubles over I manage to gain enough time to pick up my gun and aim it at her. Evelyn may fight like the Dauntless but she isn't brave like them. When I aim the gun at her she pulls a nearby factionless soldier in front of me, so the bullet lodges in her shoulder. The woman screams but Evelyn just runs, and I try to follow her, but am intercepted by another soldier. By the time I have won that fight I can see Tori chasing Evelyn up a hill in the distance. I can hear her shouting at her about how she betrayed us after we allied ourselves with them. I can see that Evelyn has managed to acquire a gun, and then I can see the bullet from the gun hit Tori in the eye. Tori crumples on the ground and rolls back down the hill. She looks like the Dauntless children I saw at school, who rolled down the steep hill in the school yard, but they did not leave a path of blood as they went. When I look back to see Evelyn, she has disappeared. In the back of my mind I think that if Tori had not always been so focused on revenge she would not have run after Evelyn and would still be alive. Revenge was Tori's downfall.

'Tris,' Zeke is by my side and is pulling me harshly with him. All I can think of is the traitor Evelyn mentioned and yank my arm out of his grip.

'What is it?' I yell over the din. He doesn't answer but grabs my arm again and resumes his pulling. He leads me to the gate, and I see a group of people circled around the fence. Tobias is one of them, shooting oncoming factionless soldiers with deadly accuracy. Inside the circle of defence stands four people; Uriah, Lauren and to my surprise Peter and Susan.

'We're going too,' Peter says catching my look, 'you need more people out there.'

It is one of the few times that I have seen Peter acting truly like the Dauntless and I nod.

I turn to Susan, but neither of us says anything. I don't need to ask why she is going. She is going because others need her to go, and because her father died so that this mission could exist. Like I had to storm erudite with Marcus because of my parents, she needs to do this for hers.

In a few seconds Zeke has replaced Tobias, and he punches in the key for the gate, so it opens with a creak.

'Run,' he says to the four scouts, and pushes themout of the gate. There isn't time to watch them go and we turn back to the battle.

In what feels like hours all of the factionless guard have either fled, been killed or have surrendered. For a moment there is silence and then Zeke's fist is the first to hit the air as he yells in celebration. Within seconds everyone is yelling, even the soldiers in Amity. The sound convinces me that it is finally over more than anything else.

Even though I know that he is alright my eyes scan the crowed for Tobias once again, and when they land on him he has the same emotions playing on his face as I do; guilty relief, horror, triumph and grief. My eyes run over him greedily, taking in his arms, legs body, and although he is bloody, he seems to be completely unharmed. When my eyes finally move up to his face again I am surprised by the change in expression. They are looking at something behind me, and his hands are moving towards his gun.

I wheel around and see Edward standing there, and pain starts to radiate out from my stomach. I look down slowly and see Edward remove the dagger. I make a small sound as I see the blood start to blossom over the front of my shirt.

I fall

* * *

**I know the chapters short but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway :)**


	11. The Dark

**Okay, I know I put this up quickly but it was written and I'd hate to leave you guys hanging for days :P Tell me what you think x**

* * *

Tobias POV.

It happened in seconds. I'm staring at Tris, feeling nothing but overwhelming relief when she appears unharmed, and with the same expression of relief on her face, that must be clearly written on mine. Then I see him, Edward is standing behind Tris, a knife in his hand, and all the blood in my body suddenly seems to freeze. I grab for my gun, but even as I do it I know that I will not be fast enough to stop what is about to happen. I see it all. Tris whips around, and Edward plunges the knife into her stomach. He pulls it back out and for a second she just looked surprised. Her eyes widen and her mouth forms a small o as she takes in what has just happened. As she falls I fire the gun, and the bullet his Edward in the centre of his head, but I don't care. I just care about getting to her.

She is lying on her side, curled in on herself and taking small shallow breaths. Her eyelids are half closed, and I already know that the wound is bad. I cry out for help and gently move her to her back. Just that small movement makes her scream; Tris, who was nearly killed by the chasm, and still managed to hide her pain. Somewhere in my mind I'm aware that there is someone at my side. Quickly my head turns to make sure that the newcomer is indeed a friend.

Christina kneels next to me, and luckily she is in control of herself, because I am a mass of panic.

'Get out of the way,' She snaps at me, and I move to her other side, holding her hand and brushing her hair back as she whimpers, managing to keep her eyes on mine. Christina is cutting through her shirt now, and I hear her suck in breath as she gets a good look at the wound.

Without hesitation she orders me to give me my shirt, and I shrug out of it and hand it to her without question, unbelievably grateful to her. She rips my shirt into long strips and manages to wrap it around the wound without moving Tris too much. Blood soaks the material as soon as it makes contact and Christina curses.

'We need to get her back to dauntless. Now.' I nod at her, thankfully getting my panic under control, and turn back to Tris.

'This is going to hurt,' I say, in what I hope is a calm and soothing voice, and place my arms under her head and her knees, lifting her as though she was a child. She screams again, and the sound rips through me. With a pang of terror I can see her losing consciousness and I start to talk to her, trying and failing to keep the panic out of me voice.

'Stay with me Tris. Just keep your eyes on me.' It looks as though it is a struggle but she does it. I keep talking to her all the way back to the compound. When we get onto the train, she whimpers, seemingly not strong enough to scream again, and I stand with her in my arms, knowing that the pain of lowering her and then picking her up again may well be too much. Getting off the train is better. Somehow I manage to jump without moving her too much but now her face is alarmingly white, and the fight for her to stay conscious is clearly becoming nearly impossible.

When we burst into the infirmary the doctors inside just stare at us for a second, and then they converge on us. Tris' eyes are shut, and for a moment, I think that she is dead. But no, in a second she is conscious again and the sound of her screams are filling the room.

* * *

Tris POV.

I wake up, and the pain is incredible and almost takes my breath away. I can see the people above me, hurrying around almost like I'm in a dream, but I know this is real. Horribly real. I can hear a high pitched noise that never seems to stop, and I have a vague feeling that it's me.

Suddenly the pain begins to recede and I am hyper aware of everything happening around me. Tobias is standing next to me, holding my hand. He doesn't look upset or worried, he just looks lost; as though everything in the world he thought he knew has been taken away from him. Christina is standing at the side of the room shouting at a woman, tears falling unacknowledged down her face, and there are doctors above me, desperately trying to keep me alive. I try to squeeze Tobias' hand but my fingers don't respond.

The pain has gone now, and shadows seem to be closing in on my vision. I can feel my heartbeat in my chest and it feels painfully slow. My breaths are coming in short sharp pants but all I can focus on is Tobias' begging me to stay conscious and the fight against the shadows closing in on me.

I lose the fight.

* * *

Tobias POV.

'Tris,' I'm shouting now, 'Tris!'

She's shut her eyes, and she isn't moving. She's dead, I can feel it. I can hear it in that long droning sound coming from the monitor. The tears that are running freely down my cheeks increase and soon my face is covered in a waterfall of grief.

A nurse shoves me roughly out the way and starts pressing down on her chest, while she limply moves side to side, jostled by the motions.

And then I hear the best sound I have ever heard; the heart monitor starts to beep again, but she does not wake up. The relief that runs through me is almost tangible and I sink to my knees and bury my face in my hands.

'We have to take her to theatre now,' snaps the nurse sharply, shooting me a look, 'You two can out there. We'll keep you updated.'

I want to argue, but I no longer have the energy. A vice like grip is on my arm and Christina is dragging me out the room.

* * *

Christina is sitting down, face buried in her hands, but I gave up on sitting three hours ago, and am pacing instead.

'She will live,' I mutter under my breath over and over again like a mantra, 'She will live.'

'Stop, please!' Christina is begging me, looking up at me with eyes so swollen, I'm surprised her can see. For the first time I notice that I am not the only one caught up in a sea of apprehension, and I try sitting again. To my surprise she leans on me, as though she hasn't got the strength to sit up anymore, and my arm goes around her shoulders. . It makes me feel marginally better to sit near someone who is sharing in my panic.

'Thank you, for staying calm back there,' I say, 'If you … If you hadn't taken control I think she would have died right there in my arms.'

She doesn't say anything, and we just sit there together on the bench, waiting to find out if our worlds will be torn apart again.

* * *

'She's alive,' Says the nurse, whose name I've found out is Madeline. She looks tired, but there is also more to her expression, as though she is about to give a killing blow, and is looking for an out.

'What is it?' I ask, my voice tight and tense. I hear Christina next to me sucking in a breath, as though preparing to brace herself for the words she is about to hear.

'She's in a coma. The knife that went into her did a lot more damage than we initially thought. We had to put her under and keep her like that until she's healed enough to be able to endure the pain of what's happened.'

'But she is going to be ok?' I need to hear the words. I need to hear this one assurance.

'We're not sure,' she looks sympathetic, but resigned. In the back of my mind I think that it must be horrible to have to tell people that they have sat through hours of unbearable torment, and it might have all been for nothing.

'She'll live!' I spit, and even I am surprised by the conviction in my voice, 'She's a fighter.'

A slight smile plays on Madeline's lips. 'Of course she is. She's dauntless after all.'

'Can we see her?' Christina has collected herself enough to speak now, and is looking at Madeline with an intensity I didn't know she possessed. Madeline nods at us and the leads us away to her room.

'Tris,' I can't stop myself from saying her name when I walk into the room. As if for the first time I notice how tiny she really is. She's so still that I have to force my ears to hear the heart monitor beeping out her pulse to remind myself that she is still alive.

For the first time Tris looks vulnerable. Despite her size she has always looked tough. As though the exterior hides a strength of will that is a force to be reckoned with. It is almost unbearable to see her like this. With wires attached to her small limp form. The only outward signs of life she shows are the rise and fall of her chest, and the flickering of her eyelids. I have slept in the same room as her enough to be reminded of what she looks like when she is in the middle of a nightmare. More than anything I want to gather her into my arms, like I would normally do, but instead I sit on the chair next to her and take her hand,

I hear a small gasp in the doorway and Christina is standing there with a hand over her mouth. Slowly she walks towards the bed and looks down at the white figure in the bed.

I look away and back to Tris' immobile face. The pale blonde hair spills out in a fan around her head, and together with the paleness of her face and the whiteness of the pillow it looks as though she is transparent. I start to circle her palm with my index finger, the way I do when she is upset, and hope with every bit of will I possess that she will recover from this.

* * *

For the last three days I have spent every moment I can in the small white room next to Tris. However as one of the two remaining Dauntless leaders I have other responsibilities. There have been meetings to attend, now that the factions have control of the city. The Factionless are still living in the Abnegation sector, but Dauntless guards, and a few of the better trainees are stationed at the entrances of each faction, and on the trains in case any of the factionless try to sneak their way past using them.

Also there was the matter of Tori's death to take into consideration. Her funeral was held by the chasm like everyone else's and then we had to choose a new dauntless leader. In the end Christina was chosen, as she managed to maintain a clear head on the battlefield and then her quick thinking when Tris was wounded.

Now however I am back with Tris. I've been talking to her about everything that has happened, although I am almost sure that she has no idea of my presence, let along my words. As far as I know the only movement she has made in the last three days is the flicker of her eyelids, and the rise and fall of her chest. I rest my head next to her on the bed and shut my eyes.

I am just on the brink of sleep when a small pressure on my hand has me coming back to alertness with a jolt. I am sure I didn't imagine it. She just squeezed my hand. I watch her face carefully for any other movement and say her name.

* * *

Tris POV. 

All I can feel is darkness. It is as though all of my senses have been taken away from me, and I am in a sort of suspended state. Every so often I can hear voices, but I cannot tell how much time passes between them. I feel like I'm in a dream, but for the first time in a long time I can feel my hands, and something is in it. I try to squeeze it but my hand feels like it's made out of rubber.

'Tris,' It's him, Tobias and suddenly I feel as if I am rising towards something, the way people rise up to the surface of water to get air. When I reach it I am suddenly aware of my body again, like I have not been in a long time. It feels heavy, and I am acutely aware of a pain in my abdomen. I try to speak, but my body doesn't respond.

My eyelids flicker and he's there. His face is white and he looks as though he has lost weight, but the look on his face is filled with a wild happiness. It takes a great effort but I manage to return his smile with a small, tired one of my own. I close my eyes again and fall asleep.

* * *

Tobias POV.

As soon as her eyes slide shut again I rush to get Madeline. It feels like a cruel trick of fate to have her returned to me for a second, only for her to be sucked back into a immobile statue. Madeline fusses over her, raising an eyelid, and taking her pulse. When she finally turns around to look at me she is smiling.

'It's fine. She's just sleeping now. She's out of danger.'

I feel myself slump down the wall, as I whisper 'Thank god,'

**I've been writing this chapter since I started the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review some more you are all brilliant for taking the time to read my little story :D **


	12. The recovery

When I wake up Tobias is still by my side. He looks at me like I am some kind of miracle.

'You're awake,' he whispers, stroking my hair.

'I guess so,' I murmur, blinking up at him. For some reason it takes a lot of time for me to get those words out of my mouth. My mind is sluggish, and despite the fact that I feel like I've been asleep for a long time, I still feel as though I could black out at any moment.

'How long have I been asleep?' My words are slurry, and I have to repeat myself twice before he understands me. He looks uncomfortable with question.

'You don't remember,'

'The last thing I remember is you carrying me in here.'

I think he says something after that, but the tendrils of sleep are already pulling me under.

That is how it goes for the next four days. Sometimes Tobias is there when I wake up and sometimes he isn't but finally I wake up and I feel like myself again. Tobias is asleep in the chair and his head is next to me. A twinge of pain goes through me as I move my hand to up to stroke his hair and I gasp. Almost immediately he sits up and looks at me.

'Welcome back,' he says, sleep slurring his words.

'Oh god, I feel awful.'

'Not surprising seeing as you've been stabbed and their cutting down your pain meds.'

I groan, and try to sit up. Pain shoots through me and I gasp. Almost immediately his hand is on my elbow, and he helps me up into a sitting position, leaning on the headboard.

'How long was I out of it,' I wheeze, when he's settled back into the chair.

'Well it's been a week since the battle, and this is the first time you've stayed awake more than a few minutes.'

I just stare at him. How have I missed a week and not even known it. He doesn't miss my expression.

'You nearly died Tris. You were in a coma for three days, and then they were pumping so much pain medicine into you that you couldn't stay awake.'

'A week,' for some reason that is the only thing I can wrap my head around, 'When can I get out of here.'

'Madeline says when you can walk without falling.' I huff, because I know full well that if sitting up caused that much pain, then walking would be much worse, and then I remember what I need to tell him, but never got a chance to.

'Tobias,' I hiss, not wanting to be over head by any of the nurses or doctors roaming around and he leans in catching the urgency in my voice, 'Someone told Evelyn about the plan.'

He stares at me blankly until the implications of my words sink in and then a look of blank horror crosses his face. The only people who knew of the plan are the few people who we thought we could trust, and two of them are exploring outside the fence right now, maybe sabotaging the plan. I cannot bring myself to suspect Uriah, but for all intents and purposes Lauren is an unknown quantity.

'are you sure,' he asks in the same whisper that matches mine, 'How do you know.'

'Well first Evelyn told me when I was fighting her, and it makes sense. Why else would they all have been there at that particular time. Don't Evelyn and Edward have more important things to do than guard the Amity?'

'Well Edward doesn't anymore,' he says in a satisfied voice.

'You killed him?' I ask. If I'd thought about it I would have expected it but it's still a shock. He nods but doesn't say anything else, so I continue. 'What are we going to do about … about the thing then.'

He shrugs, 'I don't know, you're the one who comes up with the plans, not me.'

I scowl; this is not the first time I feel like the only one who does the thinking, but I sit and mull it over for a while anyway. After a long time I think of something.

'Everyone still here we give a piece of information, but a different piece of information for each person. After that we wait to see what the factionless know and what they don't'

'What kind of information?'

'Well say we told them that we are going to try to assonate Evelyn on a day and then we tell someone else the same piece of information but change the date. Then one of us watches them to see if anyone pays them a visit, and the other watches the factionless on the dats we've told them. That way we'll know who the traitor is.'

I am the first to admit that this plan is teaming with potential problems, but it is the best plan I have, and Tobias is nodding along to it.

'Not until you're better though,' he says, his face suddenly stern, 'We can't do anything until you're back on your feet.'

I have to agree, I am almost useless at the moment, and it frustrates me more than I can say. For a few hours we sit there, sometimes talking and sometimes just holding hands. When Tobias has to leave he helps me back into a lying position, with no small amount of pain. I am asleep before he reaches the door.

It takes another week for the pain to recede enough for me to be able to walk out of the infirmary, and I am only to eager to leave. I lean heavily on Tobias, determined not to even wince at the pains shooting through my body. Nevertheless it is a relief when we finally get to the apartment in the pit. The walk alone has exhausted me and I immediately sit on the bed, panting. Some people would ask me if I should have left the infirmary but we are Dauntless and I don't need to explain it to him.

'Want some water?' he asks and I nod. I sit on the edge of the bed, taking small sips, and dreading the moment that I have to move next. I am still sipping water when Christina bursts into the room.

'Oh my god you're out,' she practically shouts and runs forward to hug me. The only thing that saves me is the uneven bit of floor between me and the bed. The trip seems to remind her that hugs would not be welcome right now. Instead she steadies herself and sits next to me, placing a hand lightly on my arm.

'Are you better now? No more dying?'

I laugh a little at that 'Not for the moment anyway.' She smiles and then turns to Tobias.

'Could you leave now? I need to talk to Tris and she can't leave so that means you have to.'

'I live here,' he objects, but she makes a shooing movement with her hand and grudgingly he leaves, shooting me a curious look over his shoulder.

'You know I'll just tell him what you say later,' I say when the door is shut.

'I know, but it's good to keep guys in their place.' I laugh and then gasp when the movement hurts.

'What did you want to tell me?'

'I met a guy. His name is James and He. Is. Gorgeous.'

'Oh my god when did this happen? What's he like?'

'It happened yesterday and I met him when I went to Amity. He's a Candor but I figure what with the factions being all mixed up it doesn't matter now. I think we need a little bit of inter faction communication. I mean that's what caused all the problems in the first place.'

For the next hour we talk about the many attractive points of James, with the occasional reference to Tobias.

'So have you two done it yet? I know you haven't recently what with you being nearly dead and everything, but before then did you?'

I can feel the flush creeping onto my face, and look away from her.

'Oh my god, you totally had sex.'

'Only once,' I say quietly, still not meeting her eyes. I wish she didn't insist on talking about this stuff. I don't mind if she knows but talking about it is just awkward.

'So what's he like? Is he the Silent gentle type or is he the type that makes you feel like you've been taken by the devil.'

'Do we have to talk about this?'

'Of course we do. It's like one of the rules of being a girl and also it's FOUR. You have to tell me everything.'

'Honestly I don't know if he was good. He's been good at all the other stuff but at the time it just hurt.'

'Oh right, well next time you do it you have to tell me every detail.'

'I'll try to make sure you don't find out,' I mutter under my breath and she punches my shoulder. I cry out and immediately she starts to apologise.

'I'm so sorry I forgot.'

'Lucky …. You... 'I gasp as the aftershocks pulse through me.

That is the moment Tobias choses to re-enter the room.

'I leave for an hour and you decide to torture her?'

'I didn't torture her I just accidently battered her.'

Tobias doesn't say anything, he just points to the door. She leaves, looking like a scolded puppy as she does.

Painfully I stand up and move towards the drawers. I steal some of Tobias' boxers and a baggy shirt to wear as pyjamas and make my way gingerly back to the bed. When finally I am in the bed and lying down I let out a sigh of relief.

'It's going to take a while.' Tobias says to me, 'You shouldn't rush it.'

'I'm not rushing it, I'm just frustrated.'

'At the moment you're just frustrated but you are going to try to rush it. I know you.'

I scowl at the ceiling but don't say anything. He's right, and it really pisses me off.

Chuckling he gets into bed beside me and grabs my hand, apparently scared to do anything else. Although I fight it the scowl melts off my face.

'So what did Christina want to talk about,' and the rest of the night is spent with me filling him in. I manage to move so that my head is on his chest and his arms are around me. This time it is worth the pain to hear his heartbeat thrumming against his chest. I fall asleep with his left arm around me and his right hand stroking me hair, and I my dreams are happy.

**Ok so YAY She's all better now … mostly. Please tell me what you think and I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can. (Also if you're into the Hunger games and Finnick and Annie check out my other story)**


	13. The Traitor

When I walk into the apartment it's dark, and for a moment I think that I've gotten away with it. This hope is soon dashed when I turn the light on. Tobias is leaning against the pillows on the bed, and is scowling at me. I've only been home five days, and am under strict instructions not to move around too much in order for my injuries to heal. I shouldn't have gone out at all.

It takes him a while to speak, but when he does it's in the quiet voice he uses that tells me he is furious with me.

'I got back early,'

I swallow and nod at him to show him I've heard him.

'You weren't here. Where the hell did you go?'

I still don't say anything, but instead lower the top of my top so that he an see the bandage there.

'What happened?' he asks rolling his eyes.

'Tattoo,' I reply, and see the surprised look flicker across his face, before it settles back into the scowl.

'And it couldn't have waited until you felt better?'

'I wanted to surprise you.' I say, my voice raising, moved to anger myself now,' You know I;m not a child. I'm allowed to walk around the compound.'

'You're not supposed to be walking around much at all,' he's says, his voice raising too, 'For god sake Tris, you've been stabbed and then had major surgery. What the hell is wrong with you.'

'Right now you are,' I shoot back, 'Just because we're together doesn't mean you can tell me what to do.'

He just lets out a frustrated groan at this and rolls over so he's lying with his face buried in the pillow.

My anger immediately fades when I approach him.

'Do you want to see it?' I ask quietly, tentatively touching his arm. He doesn't move his head, just grunts into the pillow which I assume means no.

'Fine,' I huff, 'I'm going to take a shower.' And I storm away from him, furious again.

My anger doesn't fade in the time it takes me to wash, and then rub the medicine they give you to prevent infection for the tattoo.

When I walk back in he hasn't moved much, but now his head is out of the pillow, and his head is facing the door. I can tell from his even breaths that he has fallen asleep. My anger fades a little, and I satisfy the last of it by poking him hard in the side to wake him up.

'Ow,' he mumbles, turning to look at me. I haven't put another bandage on the tattoo yet so I see immediately when his eyes train on it.

It's another raven, like the others, only this one has eyes. If you look at the white points in the black closely enough you can see the eyes are in the shape of the number four. It's placed directly over my heart. I'm not one for big romantic gestures, at least not the usual kind, but I wanted something of him on my skin.

He stands up, his eyes, not moving from the bird, as he takes in every aspect of it.

'Tris…' he breaks off, and then finally his strange dark blue eyes move up to mine.

I close the distance between us and kiss him. When inevitably our kisses turn from slow to hungry he pulls me in and I pull away, gritting my teeth to prevent myself from groaning.

'Whoops,' he mumbles and sinks back onto the bed and I settle beside him. 'It still could have waited but I like it.'

'Good because I can't exactly go back and exchange it.' He chuckles at that and pecks my lips, careful not to hurt me again.

'So when am I allowed out of the apartment then,' I say with an edge to me voice that he pretends next to notice.

'Five days, if Madeline gives the OK for it,' I groan and settle myself against the pillows.

'You know I hate this right.' And he just chuckles in response, which makes me huff again in exasperation.

'We can start figuring out who betrayed us then?' I ask, not sure what he will think of doing it so soon.

'The sooner the better. We need to know who we can and can't trust.'

I fall asleep for a short time with my head against his chest and wake up again thrashing awake from a nightmare of Will torturing me for ruining his life. I can feel pain surge through me as I try to wrestle myself out of the dream, but I can't seem to open my eyes, and I see Will's face, twisted in a way it never was in life, against the skin of my eyelids.

Then I feel hands pulling my body towards a body, keeping me still so I don't damage myself anymore. When I fully wake up I start to sob into Tobias' shirt and he just holds me. On a good week this happens at least three times. Since I got out of the infirmary I have been plagued by them every night. Tobias gave up trying to wake me up on the first night, when he'd pinched me so hard it left small bruises. He just holds me still so I don't worsen the damage of the stab wound until I calm down.

I feel so weak and pathetic as I try and fail to stop sobbing. There are several things that make that nightmare so bad. The first of course is the unbearable guilt I have felt ever since, another is the look on his face and then there's the torture, as though I am in erudite again.

'Wanna talk about it,' he murmurs into my hair, and I shake my head. The sobs have gone, but now the shaking has started. For an hour we just sit like that until I start to fall asleep in his embrace.

* * *

'You've been exerting yourself,' Madeline eyes me disapproving after my X rays and some gentle probing, 'You're not as healed as I would like.'

'Does that mean I have to lie in bed for another week,' I groan and she smiles slightly and shakes her head.

'No, I think you're ok to move around again,' and then adds as if foreseeing danger, 'But carefully.'

'Thank god,' I mutter under my breath as I walk out with Tobias, and am rewarded with a laugh.

'Let's spread the word then,' and that's exactly what we do.

Slowly we move around the compound and find everyone still in the city who was at the meaning. We find Harrison first and he and Tobias spend a long time talking about reasons, while I stand at the side, watching them as they talk. This is how it goes with all of the conversations. We give Zeke and Shauna the same date, as they are bound to talk about it privately later.

For a long time afterwards we sit in the apartment, thinking about the next part of the plan. I will wait in the pit, to see if anyone walks through who we recognise, and Tobias will hide in the trees next to the platform. Together with will follow whoever it is onto the train and corner them. The things that could go wrong with this plan are too many to count, but we've come too far to turn back now. When five o-clock is here we leave, smiling a grim goodbye at each other as we go.

* * *

By the time I see anyone it has been six hours, and the cold of the evening has numbed my body. I am sitting on a rock, where I know that I can see anyone pass, but they can't see me. At about half past eleven a tall figure passes close to my hiding place, obviously trying to remain as unseen as possible. Immediately I am on my feet, and following him as quietly as possible.

The person in front of me is tall, and even though their hood is up I am sure I know who it is. My suspicions are confirmed when his hood falls back as he runs next to the train. The man has long long hair tied into a pony tail, and I see him settle into a corner of the train car as I run next to the train, feeling rather than seeing Tobias beside me. We manage to get in just in time, Tobias almost falling off the side of the platform.

'So it's you following me,' Harrison says coldly as we get a good look at him, 'You can't honestly think that I didn't know.'

'You're the traitor.' I hiss, feeling nothing but disgust.

'What was your first hint?'

'Why,' Tobias growls from beside me, eyes narrowed at the man in front of him.

Harrison just laughs a mirthless laugh, and then my eyes catch sight of what I was too stunned at first to see. There is a gun in his hand, which is pointed directly at me. My whole body goes numb at the sight and I curse internally. Is one near death experience no enough for one month.

When Harrison shift his attention back to me I see Tobias move in the corner of my eye, and in a second he is on the older man, punching with deadly accuracy and sending the weapon tumbling out of the train car.

Tobias is a good fighter, but whether it's because of his strength or because of the long period of time he's had to practise Harrison is better. Within seconds he has Tobias pressed up against the wall of the car, and is choking the life out of him.

I move quickly towards him and then my leg moves up and I kick. My foot hits his crotch, and he drops Tobias, spewing profanity and Tobias chokes on the ground, clutching his throat.

The next thing I know Harrison's eyes, which are much colder than I had notice before, are trained on me, and it's like the world slows down around me. I see Harrison start to lunge at me, a truly scary expression written across his features and I side step before he reaches me. There is nothing behind me except the fast moving scenery of the outside world. By the time he tries to steady himself it is already too late. I watch, with grim fascination and gravity forces his body out of the car, which then judders slightly and the wheels roll over his now lifeless body.

As soon as I can tear my eyes away I run to Tobias. He's stopped choking, and is now looking at me with strange mixture of emotion dancing in his eyes. Gratitude, awe and shame.

I don't say anything to him, just look at the injuries on his neck, checking that they aren't severe and wait out the rest of the train ride with my head against his shoulder. By the time we have to get off, I am stiff all over and move that ready to fall into bed. The exertions of the night leave a harsh ache in my abdomen, and I can't help pressing a hand to the spot as we walk. When we finally get back I don't even bother getting changed and instead fall on top of the covers. I am asleep in minutes and the dreams begin.

* * *

**Can't update as frequently as usual at the moment as my internet ran out and I don't get wifi until the 30****th****. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll write the next chapter and have it up ASAP. Thanks for still following this :)**


	14. The return

In the week after Harrison's death the Dauntless compound has been in an uproar. We didn't tell anyone immediately after, instead opting for as much sleep as we could get before the inevitable chaos to come. We managed to get precisely four hours of sleep before the human whirlwinds that are Zeke and Christina came bursting into our room, somehow having acquired a key to the door. They told us everyone was in a panic because Harrison had gone missing.

This was our cue to start arranging meetings throughout the day. The first of which involved the Dauntless leaders, and the others who we were now certain could be trusted. At length we explained to them what had happened since my fight with Evelyn to the point where the events culminated the night before in the train car. Unusually for the Dauntless we weren't interrupted once. They seemed too stunned to speak, and the silence that followed the retelling dragged out for at least five minutes.

When everyone seemed to have regained the power of speech enough to say more than, 'I don't believe it' or 'I did not see that coming,' we began to make plans on how to move on next. The first thing that we had to do was to tell the rest of the dauntless what had happened. We also had to take care of the increasingly common task of voting in a new Dauntless leader. In the end we decided to vote in three more, as it was becoming more and more as though a small group of us were making decisions for the entire faction.

The Dauntless were told to gather in the main meeting room, and as Tobias told them what had happened their reactions ranged from stunned silence to confused mutters. Some of them just looked annoyed that their leaders kept getting themselves killed.

Eventually it was time to vote in new leaders and this time people didn't seem as eager to offer up names as they had been the other time I'd seen this happen. The first nomination came from a middle aged black haired woman with pale white skin and several piercings adorning her face. She nominated a dark skinned woman, who looked somehow familiar.

The woman's name was Sarah, and it turned out that she was Zeke and Uriah's mother. When I found out that piece of information I was amazed I hadn't worked it out before, as her face was almost a Carbon copy of Uriah. She accepted her nomination and made her way slowly to the front of the platform that Christina and Tobias were placed upon.

The next nomination came from Shauna and was for a man named Jaxon, who I had never heard of before but I vaguely recognised from my time in the pit. Both nominations were met with general agreement and mutters of approval.

I didn't see where the last nomination came from, but I heard the name. I heard my name. As soon as I recovered from the chock of being nominated again, all the reasons I had had for turning down the position last time entered my head. I had known at the time that I needed to make decisions separate from the Dauntless; that my divergence should be used separately.

Now however so many things had changed. The Dauntless were making decisions that affected all of the former factions and not just ours. We were all working together more closely that we had in decades, and it seemed logical that some people who acted as leaders for dauntless should be able to think like the other factions.

I looked at Tobias to see what he thought. His face was impassive when he met my eye and he gave an almost imperceptible nod at me, as though he had been following my train of thought with me. Slowly I made my way up to the front and took my place beside Jaxon.

For a few moments there was silence and then the banging of Dauntless fists on tables began as they celebrated the new dauntless leaders. Together the three of us made out way onto the platform and say in the three additional seats behind where Tobias was standing.

From that point on my life has been one hectic blur of meetings, training and tired nights sleeping beside Tobias. In all the activity of my recently acquired title and the exertion of training the pain in my stomach has been constant, even with all the pain medication that Madeline insists I keep taking. It doesn't take much convincing.

Right at this moment I am laying on the bed in our apartment staring at the ceiling after on particularly trying day. The trainees are coming on in leaps and bounds, and despite my injury they are seemingly still, as Tobias said before, terrified of me. After training today I was dragged to another meeting by Christina where we spent the next four hours discussing our next move forward, for the factions and against the factionless.

After deciding almost nothing I was allowed to trudge back up to the apartment, while Tobias stayed to talk to Sarah and Jaxon about recent decisions and actions that the leaders have taken. Seeing as he told me everything as it happened I didn't have to say. As soon as I got to the apartment I collapsed on the bed and have been there ever since thinking everything through.

'I thought you would be asleep,' Tobias says as he walks into the room and slides off his shoes.

'I think my body has forgotten how to sleep.' I say in a monotone voice, and prop myself on my elbows to look at him. He chuckles and plants a kiss on my lips. As he tries to pull away I sit up and pull him back into the kiss, deepening it.

Soon the kisses are desperate and our hands are roaming, searching and remembering each other's bodies. This is the first time that we have kissed like this since I was injured. He seems to remember this because he pulls back to look at my face.

'You sure this is a good idea,' he asks me seriously and I roll my eyes at him.

'You haven't touched me like this in a month. I think I can manage a little…'

Before I finish his lips are crashing down on mine, kissing me with a renewed fervour. With his hands and his mouth on me I forget everything except the fact that there are three layers of clothing between us. I tug on his shirt and he pulls away long enough for me to wrench it over his head. His hands work at the buttons on my shirt, but eventually he just rips the material in two and throws the useless pieces of material across the room.

'I liked that shirt,' I mutter into his mouth, but he doesn't even stop in his haste and instead reaches around to unclasp my bra. In no time there is nothing between us, and we are both naked, and pressing against each other.

He hovers over me and with a grunt enters me slowly. We move against each other moaning, and he whispers my name as though it is a prayer. Just as he starts to speed up his thrusts the door bursts open.

'They're back,' Zeke shouts as we spring apart from one another, and I harshly pull up the bed cover to hide myself. He stops short as he gets a good look at us, and laughs. I can feel the blood rushing up to my face and Tobias' face is just as red.

'Get out,' Tobias yells, and points a finger toward the door that Zeke just entered though. Still laughing, and clutching his stomach Zeke leaves.

'I'm still out here you know,' He shouts through the door, 'Just tell me when you are ready for company.'

I groan and put my head in my hands.

'He won't leave,' Tobias tells me, pulling on his underwear, and then throws me one of his shirts, muttering under his breath about privacy and no one asking him about giving Zeke a damn key.

IT takes approximately five minutes for us to get dressed and with a scowl Tobias opens the door to a grinning Zeke.

'What is it,' Tobias spits out. Zeke doesn't answer him, but instead whistles and looks expectantly at the end of the hall. Confused I follow his gaze as Uriah turns the corner.

'You're back,' I shout and race towards him. He laughs and pulls me into a bear hug so hard I have to grit my teeth against the pain. Gasping I pull back from him, laying a hand over the spot the knife went in.

'When did you get back? Are you all ok? What's it like out there? Why ….' He cuts me off before I can spout out any more questions.

'God Tris slow down will you? We're all fine but you and Tobias need to come to meeting with all the other Dauntless leaders right now.'

I grin at him, and the three of us leave Zeke behind, still laughing.

* * *

It turns out that Uriah, Lauren, Peter and Susan got to a town within two days.

'The people out there aren't like the people in here.' Peter says, and I can see that there are dark circles under his eyes. 'It's as though everyone is divergent.'

'They all knew about us too,' Lauren chimes in, 'They directed us to a city. Took another week to get there, but they've got a plan to mix us into society.'

Typical, I think, they want to use us too.

'What does this brilliant plan involve,' I say, 'I mean what reason do they give for us to leave here. Their first brilliant plan was hardly a success. All we seem to have done recently is kill each other.'

'Yeah well we didn't mention that,' Uriah says from next to me, 'They said that if we are going to leave the city that we should do it in two months' time. That's what we've been doing out there for so long. The people who are in charge of the project are going to meet us and house us if we chose to leave.'

I roll my eyes, but make no reply. In all honesty I think we should leave. Even if it doesn't achieve anything else it will mean that all of the factions escape the tyranny of the factionless, even if it means that we give up everything we know. Being a transfer this isn't a new feeling for me.

When I raise my head out of my hands Tobias is looking at me.

'What do you think?'

'I think we should do it,' I say honestly, 'It doesn't sound any worse that living like this does it? At least if we go we won't be at war constantly anymore.'

The others seem to agree on this and together we, the leaders vote to leave the city. Only Jaxon votes no, as he thinks that we should stick to what we know, but he doesn't make a fuss when we over rule him.

I am truly exhausted after the meeting, and neither I nor Tobias has enough energy to pick up where we left off. Instead we fall onto the bed, not even bothering to change or get under the covers. I fall asleep with my head resting on his chest, and try not to think about the increased activity that is sure to come with the morning.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I actually have no internet at the moment so I can only update when I'm back at the rentals house. Please review this :) I can still read them even if I can't properly update regularly until my Wi-Fi is up and running.**


	15. The Prepation

The next morning I wake up earlier than I usually do. My worries about leaving the only life I have ever known have me terrified to the point of hysteria; and my hope for a future in a world not dictated my faction conventions have me giddy with joy. One thing I am certain about is that this is not a good mind set for sleep.

I slowly move my head upwards to look at Tobias. Whatever my future holds I am certain that he will be a large part of it. He looks a lot younger when he sleeps. The lines on his face are smoothed out, and he has a peaceful expression on his face I have rarely seen him wear in his waking moments. I just see the boy he would be if he had not been touched by the horrors of his past and present. In my opinion it the version of him he should have been allowed to be.

Carefully I extricate myself from his arms that are locked around me and turn onto my front. Slowly plant feather light kisses down his jawline and then up to just below his ear. Feeling him stir underneath me I try to supress a smile, as I know he is close to waking. I leave a trail of kisses from below his ear and then down his neck. I can feel more than hear the low groan he emits when he realises what I'm doing.

'This is better than an alarm,' he says in the slightly slurred voice he gets after he wakes up. His breath is getting faster the lower I get.

I don't stop my path. My lips continue to move down, spending time on each patch of skin they can reach, spending a little more time on his chest than anywhere else. The silence in the air is only occasionally broken by the soft noises he makes.

Finally I reach the waistline of his boxers and pull them off to reveal the erection already standing to attention. My hand grasps it the way he has taught me and he gasps as I start to slowly pump him. I increase the speed of my movements, using the moans and grunts he makes as fuel. I can feel my panties getting damper and damper with the noises he is making.

Before I can think about it too long I stop the movements of my hand, making him look down at me with pleading look on his face. I keep eye contact with him as I lower my head towards him, and see his eyes widen. A hiss of pleasure reaches me as I take him into my mouth. I use my hand to work the parts of him that I can't take.

I stop my movements when his breath becomes erratic in the way it does when he is close.

'You're killing me Tris,' he groans and I laugh a little. The laugh is cut short when he practically launches himself at me, catching my lips with his. I match him passion for passion as he works to rid me of the T-shirt and panties I am wearing.

We're almost animalistic in our passion for each other. Clawing and groping and touching anywhere we can reach. Within a few seconds he is hovering over me, dark blue eyes blown black with passion. Before he can do anything else I force him onto his back so that I am straddling his hips. He chuckles a little at the determined look on my face.

Without smiling back I reach for him, and then slide him inside of me. A mutual groan of relief sounds from us as we are finally connected. For a moment I don't move, savouring the moment of him filling me again, and then I feel his hips buck slightly, and I gasp at the friction it causes. I start to move against him, Him thrusting upwards as I lower myself onto him. Our bodies glisten with sweat and we breathe hard and fast.

I shut my eyes when I feel my brink approaching. With a few more thrusts I come undone, screaming Tobias' name. Just as I start to come back to earth I feel him shudder underneath me and then the warmth shooting inside of me that signals his own orgasm.

I move myself off him to lay on my back beside him panting hard. When we finally catch our breath he turns his head to grin at me.

'Good Morning,' he says brightly, looking like the boy I imagined him to be earlier, 'Would you care t explain that.'

'Good morning and no.' I say answering his smile with one of my own. As he reaches for me to hold me to him I move off the bed and towards the bathroom.

* * *

The grins do not disappear from our faces for the whole morning, though we do try to temper our expressions around Zeke, who gives us knowing looks and lapses into continuous laughter whenever the smiles creep back onto our faces. We are forced back down to earth with a jolt at noon when the inevitable meeting between the leaders is held in Sarah's apartment.

'So now that we have decided to leave I think that we should come up with a plan now. Uriah, Lauren, Peter and Susan are due here in ten minutes for a fuller report than we were able to get last night.'

We all nod. While we wait for them to arrive we discuss what to do about the other factions. Just before a knock sounds on the door we decide that again we will travel to the other factions. We cannot decide for all the factions to leave. Tobias and I say we will go as we already have a good relationship with most of the factions, and with Cara being the new Erudite representative we can manage to talk to them without it turning into anything ugly.

It takes several hours for the full report of the month outside the fence to be related to us. The leaders of the operation that took us from the outside world have been prepared for us leaving ever since the plan was first put into operation.

'They'll meet us in the town we found before in two months from yesterday.' Uriah says, 'Once we are out and there they will provide us with somewhere to sleep and clothing so people should only pack up what they really need or small objects that they want to keep.'

* * *

Two days later Tobias and I are completely drained. For the last two days we have been going from faction to faction and relaying all the news, while the other leaders have been preparing the Dauntless for the upcoming departure.

Erudite, Cander and the small amount of Abnegation all agreed that leaving was the best course of action for them to take. Amity however decided not to go, as it would be easier to live in peace with a smaller population all actively seeking co-operation.

Even though the amity has decided to stay a few of them leave with us on the train, deciding to leave with us. I know that not all of the people in the factions will want to leave so this way they have a way to stay with what they know.

I can't help thinking that somehow we should give certain members of the factionless the opportunity to join us. From the time I spent with them I know that not all of them agree with what Evelyn and the others are doing. I can't bring myself to care too much however. A few of them have managed to make their way to other factions, and have been welcomed by them. Like it was with Erudite it is safer to assume that the few that have left them are the only ones who are on our side.

I'm slumped on the floor of the train car, my head leaning against Tobias' shoulder on the way back from Cander. I'm almost asleep when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

'We need to get up now,' sounding as tired as I feel. I nod and struggle to my feet. As though I have been doing it for my entire life I jump from the train car onto the earth. With a small squeak of pain I fall when the jarring contact of the landing makes pain shoot through me from my stab wound and I black out.

When I come too I am lying on my back on the cool earth and looking up into Tobias's worried face.

'What happened?' He asks, the worried look not leaving his face,' We've been jumping on and off trains for two days and you haven't blacked out before.'

'It's nothing,' I say sitting up, 'I guess those pain meds are wearing off. I'll be fine as soon as we're back home.'

He nods and helps me to my feet, muttering under his breath about me never looking after myself and how one day I'm going to make me crazy. I ignore him though. We're both exhausted and I know that the main reason he's acting this annoyed is the fact that he's pretty much dead on his feet.

* * *

Tobias is still furious with me when we get back to the apartment. By the time we walk through the door every step causes me pain. Irritably he motions for me to sit on the bed, and moves towards the bathroom. I don't exaggerate when I say that he hurls my pills at me, and walks over with a glass of water.

I'm truly annoyed with him now, but take my pills without speaking. For a few moments there is silence as I wait for the pain to recede. When it does I meet his glare steadily with one of my own.

'I understand that you are tired and that you are worried about this whole thing. I understand that you have been through hell in the past few months and I understand that you are still hurting from Evelyn.' My voice is ice as I speak to him, and I stand up so I can more easily meet his gaze. 'I don't understand why you think you can act like a damn psychopath because I forgot to take my pills.'

'You always forget stuff like that,' His voice matches mine steel for steel, 'It's like you don't even want to get better.'

'Of course I want to get better. In case you haven't noticed this is the first time it's happened. It's been a long day and I forgot to take them with me. 'The volume in my voice has increased now and my eyes narrow. I know he's tired but so am I, and I am in no mood to put up with him acting like an overbearing parent.

'All I've noticed is you overstretching yourself. You almost died Tris. You shouldn't still be training people. I saw you fighting one of the trainees the other day. Are you ….'

'No,' finally I'm shouting at him, completely losing my temper, 'You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do. You are my boyfriend, not my babysitter. I will do whatever I think I can do, and showing the trainees how to fight and testing them IS MY JOB.'

Too tired for the long and stressful argument this will turn into I push past him and make my way to the door.

'Where are you going?' he shouts after me.

'Anywhere you're not. I can't deal with this right now.' I answer and slam the door in his face. I make my way to Christina's flat, fuming all the way there.

* * *

**Ok so YAY I HAVE ME WIFI NOW. I'm going to write the next chapter for my other story next (check it out if you like Finnick and Annie from the hunger games) so the next chapter won't be up as soon as it used to be but It won't be as long as usual**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites =] please keep doing it it's really appreciated.**


	16. The Factionless

I practically stomp through the unlocked door that serves as the entrance to Christina's room, not being careful to stop it slamming after me. She sits straight up in bed, groggy and confused, and then scans the room for the cause of the disturbance. I stand at the end of her bed, tapping my food irritably, waiting for her to find me.

He eyes widen when she sees me. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut across her before she can ask the question.

'He is the most pig headed, annoying ….'

'What did he do,' She sighs resigned, and pats the side of her bed. I recount to her the argument, which really does seem stupid now, and frustrated tears begin to leak out, spilling onto my cheek. Naturally this just makes me more frustrated, and in turn causes me to cry harder.

She doesn't say anything for a while after I finish, but just sits looking at me.

'You need to sleep.' She finally says, and moves over to create a space for me. Just when I start to fall into sleep I hear a small knock on the door.

Christina gets out of bed muttering darkly under her breath and I turn onto my side to see who else is visiting Christina at this time of night.

Uriah stands in the doorway, and they talk in low voices. Sighing again I get up and move to hear what they are saying. By the way they stop talking when I move in their direction I know that it's about me.

'What is it?' I ask tired, rubbing my head where the headache had begun to form.

'Four just showed up and Mine and Zeke's apartment, mostly shouting about you.' Uriah tells me, looking apologetic. 'Zeke managed to get him drunk and into bed, but I thought I'd come and see if you needed hard liquor too.' He holds up a bottle that I hadn't noticed he was holding.

I wave the bottle away and look back at him. 'Thanks for the thought but I really just need to sleep, and since he's asleep now I'm going to go back to my apartment.'

'You're an idiot Tris.' I hear Christina say as I walk back to the pit to sleep next to my unconscious boyfriend.

* * *

When I get back to the apartment I find Zeke sprawled out on the couch, reeking of alcohol and drooling with abandon on the cushion. None to gently, I shove him so that we wakes up. I almost laugh out loud when he falls onto the floor.

'What you do that for,' he asks in a loud slurred voice.

'Go back to your own apartment before you wake the whole damn compound up,' I hiss at him, and with a mock salute he stumbles out of the apartment. I shut my eyes in exasperation when I hear the crash of Zeke knocking something over a few seconds later.

Tobias is laid out on the covers, not making nearly as gormless a spectacle as Zeke had minutes before. He is on his back, and his arm is laid out as though he had fallen asleep looking for me. Slowly I move towards him and place a kiss on his head before starting to look around in the drawers for something to sleep in. I soon find a black baggy t-shirt and a pair of grey abnegation boxer shorts.

It's an almost impossible task to get under the covers with Tobias lying on top of them so instead I settle myself next to him, and fall asleep, not touching him for the first time in months.

* * *

The consequences of falling asleep without the protection of his arms are evident as soon as the dreams start. The dream is the same as the very worst obstacle in my fear landscape. This time I am not tied to the stake in the centre of all of them, and instead am tied up and gagged next to it. Tobias is tied to the stake, looking at me with concern and fear. Around us are my dead friends and family. Their eyes show nothing, except scorn and anger. This time Tori and Caleb have joined the cast of my nightmares.

'It's your fault,' Will's voice pulls my gaze to him, standing directly in front of me; 'My life was just getting started. I had a great girlfriend, I'd just passed Dauntless initiation and then you shot me right between the eyes without a second thought.'

'Will,' I try to speak but only a muffled sound makes its way passed the gag.

'So it seems only fair that I take your happiness away from you.' I watch as my mother steps up beside him and hands him a long burning torch, which he then places to the hay and wood at Tobias' feet.

'I love you,' the dream Tobias tells me, before his screaming begins. I watch as he burns in front of me, screaming with him.

'Tris,' I can hear his voice through the screaming, tears are falling thick and fast down my face, and I struggle against the ropes that bind me.

'Tris!'

Slowly I am pulled from the world of horrors my imagination created, and open my eyes. Tobias is hovering over me, and I don't think. I fling myself at him, touching his face, his arms; everything that I can reach to assure myself that he really is ok.

'It was just a dream Tris,' he says, in a far too reasonable voice.

'I watched you burn,' my voice is far too shaky; 'They burned you.'

'I'm ok,' He hugs me close, and I can smell the alcohol on him from last night, but I don't care. What's important is that he is here and in front of me and most importantly that he is alive.

We don't break apart for a good long time, partly because this is how we apologise for last night, and partly because I still need the assurance of the feel of him underneath me

* * *

Christina, Zeke and Uriah find us as soon as we enter the dining hall. Christina and Uriah look happy and in relatively good spirits. Zeke on the other hand look dreadful. He's pale and winces at the smallest sound. Uriah probably isn't helping as every time he turns to talk to his brother he makes an effort to shout directly into his ear. I also notice that Shauna is glaring over at him from the other side of the room, and that he is purposely not meeting her gaze.

'Shauna's not too happy with you,' Tobias states from next to me, a grin showing plainly on his face.

'No. Apparently I showed up at her place last night singing. I don't actually remember that part of last night.'

'Well that's unfortunate,' I say trying to supress a laugh.'

He shoots me a glare, 'I remember you kicking me out of your apartment though,'

I shrug, completely unabashed at the memory and Tobias laughs next to me.

'You know there's something wrong with a guy who doesn't get hangovers,' Zeke mutters as he leads the way towards the queue forming by the food.

The meal seems to go by far too quickly. It is one of the rare days that we will have away from the stress and meetings that go with planning to leave this place forever. Shauna eventually wheeled herself over to us and joined in with the laughing and talking that went with a meal with the Dauntless.

When Tobias and I stand up to leave Hector ran into the room, obviously out of breath and looking around for someone. After a small amount of searching his eyes light on our table and he runs towards us clutching a stitch in his side.

'What is it Hec?' Shauna asks, reaching for the boy, but he just moves past her and looks me straight in the eyes.

'Factionless ….outside…wants to…..talk,' I groaned, and then get up to leave.

When Tobias moves to stand up Hector shakes his head at him.

'They just want to talk to her.'

'Not a chance.' Tobias says, 'I'm going with her.

* * *

Evelyn is standing among a crowed factionless at the main entrance to the compound. Eventually Tobias agreed to watch from a distance, heavily armed of course with Uriah, Zeke and Christina watching after me as well. I have a small device in the pocket of my jacket that transmits whatever is said to earpieces that they all wear.

'Evelyn,' I said coldly to the woman standing in front of me, 'What do you want?'

'I hear that the former factions plan leave the city.' She says without any preamble, 'Perhaps you have forgotten that we expressly forbade anyone to leave the city unless sanctioned by us. That was the deal of us allying with you against Erudite was it not.'

'It was the agreement, until you abused your position.'

Evelyn's lips curl at my words, but she doesn't respond.

'Is that all you wanted? To complain about how neither of us lived up to the deal we made?'

'No,' says the girl standing next to her. I realise with a jolt that it's Molly, and that does not bode well for us, for me in particular.

'No,' Evelyn echoes her, 'We have come to force you into backing down.'

'And how exactly do you plan to do that,' I give her my best sneer, while my hear pounds in my chest. From the corner of my eye I can see a slight movement, probably Tobias getting ready to fire. I see Evelyn's gaze shift in that direction and a smile plays on her lips.

'My son seems to still be operating under the illusion that you are … shall well say … good for him.'

I glare at her in response. No more words are spoken, and Evelyn turns to walk away to one of the Amity trucks. As she reaches the door she gives a slight nod to Molly who moves so quickly I don't have time to react. Together Molly and another factionless guard grab my arms, being careful to stay close enough to me to make any attempt to kill them impossible. I know that they won't shoot for fear of hitting me.

I try to fight back but they are stronger than me. I plant my feet into the ground, and when the just drag painfully against the rock I kick out at my kidnappers.

I can hear Tobias calling after me as they force me into the truck bed with them. The last though I have before Molly his me across the head with the butt of a gun, forcing me into unconsciousness is why is it always me.

* * *

**I can't believe I've only got four more chapters to write of this story … plus the epilogue. **

**Please keep reviewing and stuff :) means a lot to me :D **

**Also check out my other two stories. Annie crept up on me (Finnick and Annie from hunger games love story) and We'll get through this (Story of the rebuilding after the Harry potter series)**


	17. The Torment

**Tobias**

I watch, helpless to stop it as it happens. I can hear Tris's cursing and shouting come to a sickeningly abrupt end and my stomach feels as though it turns over. I try to shoot the tires as the car drives away, but they expect this and move the car from side to side, making it impossible to aim at.

'Dammit!' I shout and throw the gun in my hand to the floor. I can't believe that I've lost her again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and wheel around ready for a fight. Zeke stands behind me, wearing one of his rarely used serious expressions.

'Well get her back Four,' He says to me, 'We just need a plan first.'

As we walk back into the compound my mind replays the moment that her cries were cut off over and over again. They can't have killed her have they? Surely they just knocked her out. Although I am almost sure they didn't kill her the thought still rips through me. The uncertainty is my torture, and I know that if she is alive it is nothing compared to what hers will be.

* * *

**Tris **

When I come to I am surprised to find myself in a very familiar room. I am back in Abnegation, and this room is unmistakably my own. It's hard to tell at first as all abnegation rooms look mostly the same, but I can see the small orange juice stain the bare mattress that I made the week before I the choosing ceremony. I glance around the small plain room that I know so well and shiver. It doesn't feel like home anymore and I can't figure out if it is because I now belong in Dauntless or because of the lack of the noises of my family moving about it.

I get up and sit on the bed, resting my back on the wall it is pushed up against. I shut my eyes, trying to imagine that I can hear my father commenting about an article in the paper, that I can smell the bread my mother used to bake for the factionless. I have almost convinced myself that nothing has changed when I hear the sound of the door being unlocked and then swinging open. I open my eyes and find myself looking up into the smiling face of Molly.

'Get up Stiff,' she says, obviously delighted to have the chance to get back at me for pushing her out of Dauntless, 'It's time to play.'

* * *

Molly escorts me to the large grey building that used to be abnegation headquarters. We go up some stairs and turn a few corners until we come to the room that meetings used to be held in. It is the largest room in the building, and used to hold benches and a podium. Now it had been turned into stalls, each with a separate desk in each of them. At the end of the room is a smaller room, that Is obviously where we are headed, and I know who I will find there.

Evelyn sits behind a desk, fingers tented under her chin and obviously waiting for me. I raise my eyebrows at her when I walk into the room and she laughs, in a way that makes her sound menacing.

'Beatrice,' she says coldly, 'I must admit I would have thought that my son would have made a rescue attempt for you by now.'

'would you?' I ask, matching her voice ice for ice. I glare at her, truly not understanding how two parents like Evelyn and Marcus could have raised someone like Tobias. One thing that I and the Dauntless have on our side is that she underestimates her son.

'Yes. We need something from you Beatrice,' she says her tone changing suddenly from mocking to business like. 'We need you to tell us what you and the other traitor factions are planning concerning the fence.'

I scoff at her,' Traitor factions.' I try to put as much of the incredulity I feel into my words. Is she joking? After their total abuse of power she has the audacity to stand there and call us the traitors.

'Indeed. I know what your answer will be but I do have to ask. Are you willing to tell us the information freely?'

I stare at her my eyes wide in disbelief. I know that if I refuse that she and her minions will try to torture the information out of me, but I don't need to think about it.

'Of course I won't,' I spit at her.

A smile appears on her face, wide and triumphant. It makes her look reptilian.

'Good. Molly you know what to do.' And just like that she turns away from me. Molly pulls me harshly from the room and almost drags me away to a place where she can inflict the maximum pain to me.

* * *

**Tobias**

It has been two days since Tris was taken by the factionless and I have to wait another three days for our plan to be ready to put into action.

I am to go into the abnegation sector along, wired with a microphone and a tiny camera hidden in my clothing to transmit everything I see and hear back to the people ready to fight. Evelyn, I am sure will not kill me, even though I am certain she will capture me.

Uriah, Zeke and a number of other people shall be waiting until I find out where Tris is to move in and start again to fight the factionless. Christina and the trainees, who all volunteered to help rescue Tris without question, shall be waiting behind them to make their way to Tris and myself. At the other side of Abnegation, near the other entrance a third team shall be waiting, led by Jaxon and Sarah to fight their way through from the other side. The idea of this plan is to have the factionless surrounded from all possible sides, so that we get rid of them as a threat and concentrate on leaving the city in as peaceful a manner as possible. This would probably have happened anyway, but Tris' kidnap sped things up considerably.

I lay on the bed that I usually share with Tris, running my hand up and down the empty sheet by the side of me when she is conspicuously absent.

'She will come back,' I say out loud, not allowing myself to consider the possibility that they have killed her.

* * *

**Tris**

This time is worse than it ever was in Erudite. When I am not being beaten and tortured by Molly, Evelyn or a number of other factionless or in my old bedroom I am under simulations. These are what they made sure they got from the raid on erudite and a number of them know how to use them most effectively.

All of the simulations follow the same theme. All of them take my memories of my childhood, of my parents and brother and turn them into nightmares. They make me see my mother crazy and blank, my father with his hands around Caleb's neck and Caleb screaming in pain as he repeatedly stabs himself. I know that none of it is real, or was ever a possibility but it doesn't change the fact that I have seen these things happen now and can never get them out of my head.

The choice of prison makes much more sense now. Where on the first day I found the familiar surroundings comforting, even if they made me sad, now they bring to mind everything I have been forced to see in my head. Every twelve hours they ask me if I am willing to give them information and every time my answer is the same.

The orange juice stain on the mattress is now invisible under the blood stains that I have leaked onto it. My side is covered in lines. For every hour that I refuse to give in I am cut by a knife. These are added every hour while I am awake, and then in the morning six more are added for the hours I am allowed to sleep. My body is covered in bruises, but strangely they seem to have orders to leave my face unmarked and recognisable.

I lay on my back staring blankly at the desk on the other side of the room. After a while I shut my eyes, and almost immediately fall into an uneasy sleep, reliving the memory of my father stabbing me in the stomach with a knife, eerily mirroring Edwards's last act.

* * *

**Tobias**

I wake up early, knowing that it is finally the day that we make our move against the factionless. My first port of call is to the dormitory of the trainees. I find Christina in the one that used to be designated for transfers, with all of them standing in front of her. I wait for her to finish talking to them, outlining their part of the plan and how best to attack. They listen to her every word, obviously brimming with respect for her. My heart swells with pride when I think of how well they have done during their training, under the tutelage of Christina and Tris.

'Are you ready,' I whisper to Christina when she walks out of the room and allows them to get ready for what is sure to be a very ugly fight. She gives a tight nod but doesn't say anything, just begins to walk down the hall in the direction of our next stop.

When enter Sarah's apartment we are met with a barrage of sound. All of the group leaders are in the room, as well as Shauna, hector and their family. Zeke I sat next to Shauna, whispering in her ear as she looks distinctly annoyed.

Jaxon stands up when he sees us and shouts over the tumult.

'It's time.' He shouts over everyone and I watch a myriad of emotions flicker across the faces in front of me. Shauna goes red and glares and Zeke, who pointedly avoids her gaze. Uriah and a number of others, including Christina whoop and cheer. I watch Sarah glance at both of her sons and pale. No matter what emotion plays on their face however they all have a commonality. All of them look determined and fierce, and they all look as though they could take on the world.

* * *

**Tris**

It's been five days since I was taken, but this time when I come back to my senses I notice something else apart from the seering pains running up and down my body. Instead of the usual silence of the faction I hear shouts and exclamations. Before I can raise myself up to look out of the window the door bursts open and for the first time Evelyn herself strides in. She gives me a look and then shakes her head.

'No, this won't do at all,' she sneers, looking disgusted, 'You cannot be reunited with my son looking as though you have been tortured.'

'Are you serious,' I say, annoyed that I cannot raise my voice above much more than a whisper.

'Of course I am,' she laughs, 'surely you were expecting Tobias to come and save his love.'

She says the word love as if it tastes bad in her mouth.

'He's here?' I breathe out so quietly I'm not sure she hears it.

She stares at me for a few seconds and says, 'Ten minutes ago he walked into the faction without as much as a warning. We took him to be office, and he's waiting there for us right now.' She smiles again and tilts her head. 'That means Beatrice that we need to get you cleaned up and prepared.'

* * *

It turns out that this is why my face was left untouched. My wounds are bandaged and covered so no blood can seep through the material of my borrowed top, I am washed, cleaned and the make me wear some kind of light padding which makes it look like I have not lost an alarming amount of weight in the last five days. A brunette woman, who looks apologetic as she works rubs creams onto my face and makes me up enough to look as though I haven't got circles under my eyes, and makes my cheekbones look less prominent.

After I look like my old self and all evidence of my injuries are gone I am taken to the faction headquarters, but instead of being taken straight to Evelyn's office I am taken to a different room. I am almost certain it is the same room where a different woman ordered me to die in a water tank. I start to shake as I remember it, but am forced to stop when Molly gives my hair a sharp tug from behind me.

Now there is a table in the middle of the room and I am lifted onto it, too weak to fight against them anymore. Molly is given a box by another man, and starts to work. She takes out a syringe that contains a light blue liquid first and injects me in the crook of my arm. Immediately I feel my eyes shoot open, and my muscles begin to feel stronger than they have in days, but strangely unresponsive.

The next injection is a dark green, and this time she injects the back of my left knee. I feel them tense, and try to move them but fail. Then something strange happens and they move without my permission. Someone is controlling my movements, I think beginning to panic.

The last injection goes into my neck, and I feel myself lose control of my vocal chords. Now I am their creature. No need to a simulation serum to control me, now they can make me move and do whatever they want and all I can do is watch as my body does whatever they command.

I feel myself sit up and begin to walk through the building, this time without an escort, and I watch as Evelyn joins me to walk by my side.

'I must say I prefer you like this.' She says airily, and I want to scream at her. To launch myself at er and tare her to pieces, but instead my body just continues to talk next to her.

When we get to her office my eyes, the only part of me still responsive to what I want, flicker straight to him. I watch as he pales and looks at me. I see hurt flash over his face and anger. I want to tell him that whatever they have told him isn't true. I want to tell him about the amount of work they've had to put into making me look this healthy and not like the wreck I am underneath it all, but all I can do is look at him, trying to communicate the truth to him futilely through my eyes alone.

* * *

**Ok so THREE MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS PEOPLE :D **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows :) they're really appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try and update it as soon as possible.**


	18. The Choice

**Tobias **

I can't stop staring at her when she walks into the room, ignoring the woman who utterly failed as a mother to me. Tris looks healthy, as though she hasn't suffered at all. It makes me furious thinking back to how sick with worry I was for her. Evelyn had told me that Tris had been working against me. She had told me that she had been working with the other faction leaders to get me out of my position. Worst of all she had told me that Tris had never truly believed that I hadn't turned my back on the factionless. According to Evelyn they had offered her a deal after they had brought her back here. They would spare her life under the condition that she would work with them to bring us and the other factions down.

It's so out of character for Tris that I had not believed her and still have trouble believing it now, despite what I can see in front of me. Tris has always been so brave and not the type at all to betray what she believes in, even if her life is the price she has to pay. However the fact that she stands in front of me whole and healthy, without the slightest bruise or any indication that she is being forced here seems to contradict what I know about her. The only thing that looks as though she is uncomfortable are her eyes. They meet my gaze steadily, and I would not expect someone who has betrayed me and everyone she cares about to do this.

My anger peaks then as I realise what her steady gaze must mean. It is a sign that she isn't sorry for what she's done and I speak.

'What the hell Tris,' she just smirks in response and my blood boils. How could she do this to me? I loved her. I still love her and I feel as though she is ripping me to pieces from the inside just with that small movement of her lips.

'I'm sorry Tobias, that you had to find out like this,' Evelyn says, obviously trying to a calming, parental tone, 'But I felt that it would be better for you in the long run if you recognised the people around you for what they are.'

I want to glare at her, but I cannot pull my eyes from Tris. It doesn't matter how nurturing she tries to sound she cannot hide the evident glee she feels about this turn of events.

Evelyn continues to speak but I tune her out. I know that whatever she says will just be gloating in disguise or telling me exactly how Tris has betrayed me. I feel cold all over, not sure if I want to shake Tris or punch Evelyn. I vaguely register that my mother has moved to the desk close to me and had picked up something but I still don't look at her.

I am still watching Tris when it happens. She moves forward, and she winces ever so slightly. Her eyes are moving wildly around the room, belying the apparent calm that her body projects, and then rest on me again. This time I don't see the remorselessness I saw last time, and instead see pleading in them. They've done something to her to make her act like this. The thought makes me furious and finally I move my gaze back to my mother who has turned into a monster.

* * *

**Tris**

I watch Tobias as Evelyn talks. I don't think he even hears her; instead he is looking at me with an expression that makes it feel as though I'm shattering from the inside. And then Evelyn says something that I hear and he doesn't and it brings my panic to the surface again.

'Of course,' she says smoothly, 'We had to off Beatrice a false deal.' She motions to the door where Molly is standing and then moves to the desk and picks up a gun that is resting on it.

'We decided that her fate is up to you, she can be killed as a traitor or you can make a decision to ignore the truth and the evidence in front of you.'

My eyes begin to dart around and my body takes a step forward. I force my eyes to move back to Tobias' and I try to plead with him to understand as my body is forced to take a step forward. I see Anger flare up in his and I'm sure that I've lost him.

Evelyn raises the gun slowly, and I feel my body stiffen all over. I'm paralysed, even though I know that if I had the slightest bit of control over my body I would either be fighting back or crumpling to the floor. She begins to count down from ten, and I chose to squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see the look of betrayal in Tobias' eyes.

The bang is loud and it feels as though the sound vibrates through me, but somehow, miraculously I am still alive. Slowly I open my eyes and he is staring at me, with a face filled half with horror and half relief. My body returns to me with a suddenness that feels like a blow and I crumple to the ground, gasping with the pain of the impact.

In front of my I can see another body on the floor. Evelyn. She's completely still, the gun laying beside her and her eyes open and unseeing, and her face a picture of shock. She gave Tobias a choice between her life or mine thinking that she had done enough to convince him that I was an enemy. The mistake that killed her was underestimating her son.

Tobias is by my side in minutes, his hands wiping the hair back from my face and with it the paint they used to make my face look healthy. He grits his teeth when he realises what is coating his hand.

That's when the sounds hit me. The noises outside of this room are chaotic and loud. They are sounds that have become far too familiar to me in the past year; it is the noise of battle.

'Tris, oh my god Tris,' Tobias' voice sounds constricted, and slightly panicked. It is not a tone that I have often heard him use. He tried to move me and I shut my eyes and grit my teeth against the pain it causes me.

Seeing this he abandons the attempt and focusses on taking in how I've been hurt. Gently he lifts up the fabric of my top, and then a new wave of anger seems to break over him like a wave when he takes in the padding they've had to add. When he lifts that up too I hear him suck in a sharp breath as he takes in the bandages, bruises and the emaciated sate of my body.

'What did that do to you,' he says through clenched teeth, his eyes apparently fixed on the grizzly sight.

'Four, get her out of here,' says another familiar voice from the doorway. Slowly I turn my head to look up at Christina looking more Dauntless than I have ever seen her, a gun in one hand, a knife in the other. The knife is covered in blood that drips slowly onto the floor in a puddle by her feet.

She doesn't look at me, and seems to be making an effort to avoid my gaze, instead she keeps looking at Tobias, and had to repeat the instruction to break him out of his furious reverie and he looks back at her and gives her a curt nod.

'Brace yourself,' he whispers and the next thing I know he has picked me up and swung me onto his back, just like he had done in erudite. I gasp trying to catch my breath as I clutch him while he runs through the chaos, aiming the gun in the hand not supporting me, at the factionless who are fighting against the dauntless soldiers.

'I'm getting really bored of this,' I mutter into his back, and I feel his small chuckle vibrate through his back.

* * *

The running seems to go on for a long time. He winds his way through fighting pair after fighting pair. I manage to understand through the haze of pain and weakness that the factionless are losing. For every Dauntless soldier that falls there are ten less factionless.

After what seems like hours Tobias stops and I look up at where he has taken me. I whimper escaped my lips as I take in the house that used to belong to my family, and that played a large part in the emotional torture Evelyn and her sycophants have put me through over the last week.

'No, not here,' I start to shake my head back and forth, back and forth as I fight against the onslaught of memories that always consume me when I'm here.

'There's nowhere else safe we can go right now,' He sounds gentle, but confused at my reaction. After all I told him the last time we were in an abnegation house that it didn't affect me as badly anymore.

As he moves towards the door I tighten my grip on him so tightly that I hear a hiss of pain escape him, but I need him to keep me grounded right now. He moves slowly, opening the door with care, and making sure that it is deserted. When he moves to take me upstairs I shut my eyes tightly, knowing that he plans to take me to my room and prison.

Feel him stiffen when he opens the door and takes in the sight in front of him. I don't open my eyes, knowing what has him reacting this way. There is blood everywhere, and the smell of vomit permeates the air. By this point I am hyperventilating, trying desperately to stop the images that are fighting their way to the forefront of my mind.

He doesn't say anything for a long time, and just stares. When he does talk all he says is, 'Not in here,' and moves backwards, letting the door swing shut.

He finally settles for laying my on the sofa in our plain living room, and then moves to find some food in the cupboards. I close my eyes, listening to him moving around, concentrating on the fact that it is Tobias in there.

When he comes back he is holding a bowel in his hands. I sit up gingerly, leaning heavily against the back rest and take it from him. I rich creamy liquid meets my eyes, and I immediately recognise it as soup from the tins my parents used to collect to give to the factionless. Tobias takes a seat next to me and hands me a spoon.

Despite the fact that it smells delicious my stomach hurts just at the idea of eating or drinking anything and I try to hand it back to him.

'You have to eat,' he says in a stern voice, and pushes a spoon into my spare hand. Reluctantly I fill the spoon with the thick liquid and raise it to my lips. The feeling of warmth that the soup gives me makes me feel better almost immediately.

Tobias sees satisfied when I manage to force three quarters of the bowl down, even though no amount of scolding or persuading can make me finish it. I place the bowl on the floor, and then with a sense of relief lay back down on the sofa, placing my head in Tobias' lap.

We stay like that for hours, me drifting in and out of sleep and him stroking my hair. I still don't feel safe in this house, but Tobias' soft touch and gentle murmurs make sure that nightmares stay far away from me in this moment.

When Christina comes in to give us the all clear I am so out of it that even the pain of Tobias carrying me again doesn't break my dream like state. I fall fully into sleep soon after we leave again and the next time I wake up I am back in the same room in the infirmary that I was taken too after the last battle with the factionless. I find myself hoping sincerely that this is the last time I ever see the inside of this room.

* * *

**Ok, I am the first to admit that there may be a fair few grammatical errors in this. My laptops being real slow and I do not have the patience to wait until it stops. Seriously it took be an hour just to go through all the spell check stuff**

**To the guest reviewer who moaned at me about my spelling of Candor, I've never actually seen the word written down; I'm more of an audiobook kind of girl. I like to multitask. Also you could just tell me I've spelt it wrong. No need to be so unpleasant about it =]**

**Please keep reviewing and favouriting :D I promise not to nearly kill Tris anymore, seeing as there's only two chapters to go.**

**Thanks guys =]**


	19. The Questions

I've been back a month, and though the physical injuries have pretty much healed completely I now have nightmares every night, even with Tobias sleeping right next to me.

The morning after we returned I'd woken up in the same bed in the infirmary that I had found myself in after I'd been stabbed. Madeline had checked me over and said that I had a few minor infections in some of the wounds but mostly my problem was fatigue and an extreme need of food and water. This time I flat out refused to spend any more time of my recovery stuck in the infirmary. She didn't even attempt to talk me out of it, but told me she wanted to see me every day until she was satisfied that my recovery was going as she expected.

Tobias spent most of that first week back trying to act as though everything was normal, but I would still catch him shooting me worried looks when he didn't think I was watching. Every morning he would remind me to take the pain medication, and eventually it had resulted in another argument and another rude awakening for Zeke and Christina. Since then he has stopped reminding me and for that I'm grateful.

Christina and Uriah weren't nearly as bad. They just carried on like they usually did , but Uriah seemed more subdued that usual. I couldn't blame him. It had been almost a year since the Erudite raid and he must be thinking of Lynn and Marlene.

This morning I'm lying in bed again, after escaping a nightmare of my brother's twisted face screaming in pain. I've been lying awake in the bed for a long time, and I try to turn my thoughts to nicer things. I turn my face to look at Tobias, looking peaceful in his sleep, cheek pressed against the pillow. His arms are around me and for the first time I realise that his hand is cupping my breast. Automatically my mind fills with the times that Tobias has touched me like this and quickly I begin to feel an ache at my core. For one reason or another Tobias and I haven't done anything sexual since the day after the scouts returned. This is definitely a far more pleasant thought.

I glance at Tobias to check that he is asleep, and almost without volition my hand begins to move down my body until my fingers are creeping under the elastic of my panties. My fingers start to move to the places that I know will give me the most pleasure. I have to fight not to moan, and instead bite down on my lip so hard that I'm surprised I don't draw blood.

I am so caught up in this that I don't notice Tobias moving until his hand is on mine. I let out a sound halfway between a startled squeak and a moan.

'Let me do that,' for someone who has just woken up he sounds remarkably awake. His eyes are almost black with lust and I move my hand away, and begin to let the sounds escape me as his practised fingers move against me, and then inside me.

The hand that I had just been using on myself seems to have grown a will of its own as I feel it begin to move under the covers until they find his stiff member over his boxers. He hisses and I feel his movements hesitate and then continue when my hand makes contact. The air is heavy with the sound of our panting breaths and my moans when he stops and pulls my hand away. I make a reproachful sound and then catch the glint in his eyes.

'I want to try something,' he says, his voice ragged and deeper than usual, and then begins to make a trail of kisses down my stomach, pulling off my panties. I feel myself tense as I realise what he is trying to do, and I try to stop him. 'If you don't like it you can stop me.' When I still don't look convinced he laughs and says possibly the only thing that would make me do almost anything. 'Don't tell me you're afraid.'

I grit my teeth in annoyance and shake my head, and he lowers himself down between my legs.

'Ahhh,' I moan when his tongue first makes contact with my centre. I can't say why but it feels much better than just his fingers. His roaming tongue manages to find places that his hands never did. I arch my back and begin to move my hips up into him. He reaches one hand up to keep them still, and my breathing is ragged.

I can feel myself nearing the edge when suddenly his other hand is there, and his fingers are prodding my entrance.

'Oh my god,' I yell, bringing my hand down to lace through his hair, keeping him in place. He chuckles a little against me and that is enough to bring stars to my vision as I scream out my orgasm.

When I open my eyes Tobias is back at my side, looking decidedly smug, and I feel myself wanting to wipe his smile off his face.

'I need you inside me,' I say quietly, but bluntly. To my satisfaction the words are enough to wipe the smile off his face, and a low groan sounds from deep inside him. Quickly he is on top of me, his arms either side of me bearing the brunt of his weight, and then he plunges into me to the hilt.

I gasp at the feeling, and roll him over, keeping him inside me. At the movement we both groan, and then begin to move against each other. This time it takes a shorter time for my orgasm to take hold of me. I feel my walls clenching against Tobias, and his face looks strained as he tries not to be pulled along with me, and this time he succeeds.

He sits up so that our chests are flush against each other and the sensation of my hard nipples against the skin of his chest and my arms move to twine around his neck. As I slide down onto him he surges up to meet me, hitting something inside me that makes my breath catch.

It only takes a few more swift strokes before I feel myself coming undone for the third time, and this time Tobias buries his face into my next and lets out a low grunt as he releases inside of me.

When I finally cautch my breath I can't even remember the nightmare, and I cling to Tobias, basking in the afterglow of our orgasms.

* * *

With only three weeks left to go until we leave for the outside world the whole city is in an uproar. Somehow we, the dauntless leaders have become the target for people, including those from other factions to ask questions about the outside world.

The fact that we have already told them everything we know already seems immaterial. Uriah and Lauren are also constantly under assault from curious people, but Susan and Peter are rarely seen out and about. It makes the part of me that remembers when Peter was my worst enemy nervous not knowing where he is. Susan, I know, is helping out at the infirmary, working under Madeline, So I tend to see her every day when I go and report for my check-up.

Although mandatory training in each of the factions is now over, many of our trainees have chosen to stay. Both Christina and I have decided against continuing with Amity, partly because we find it difficult to live with people who are so deluded about peace and partly because as leaders we are now needed here more.

Right now I am in a relative calm, overseeing the trainees as they make their way through the obstacle course that Christina and I have set up. During this obstacle course they have to sever a rope by throwing a knife at it, shoot at various targets and of course the old standby of making their way over and under the wooden boards we have placed in their path. Unlike the way we were evaluated this way takes in the other half of the first part of training. Christina and I watch on a screen as one trainee at a time make their way through it.

They have all improved almost beyond recognition, even Robert and the other amity. Since they volunteered to help save me from the factionless I find myself feeling a strange affection for them. Of course I've never mentioned it and haven't changed in my treatment of them. After all I am still their instructor.

Robert makes his way out of the course through the door and enters the room that Christina and I are sitting in. Quickly we give him a run down on what he did well and what he still needs to improve on and then wait for the next trainee to start the course.

'So,' Christina says, watching as a small red headed girl named jasmine begins the course, 'You've been smiling all day. Care to explain that.'

I blush a little, remembering the morning, and Tobias, and bend down to make a note when Jasmine goes to shoot a target while moving and ends up walking straight into one of the wooden boards. She laughs when I fail to respond.

'I knew it,' She says, gleefully, 'You and your scary boyfriend had sex again didn't you.'

I sigh and glance up at her. 'Why are you so interested in my sex life Christina?'

'Because I don't have one at the moment, since me and James broke up, and it is your job as my best friend to provide me with the details so I can live vicariously through you.'

'Why did you break up?' I ask trying desperately to direct the focus of the conversation off of me and Tobias. I expect her to say something about growing apart, or something else equally normal. What I do not expect is her to glance up at the door that Robert just left through and colour to flood to her cheeks.

'Robert?' I nearly shout, and she makes a shushing motion with her hands.

'Robert?' I repeat in a quieter voice.

'It's not official or anything,' she whispers, once again with half of her attention on the screens. 'I just found myself starting to like him when we were working on rescuing you, so I told James and broke it off with him. No big deal.'

I continue to gawk at her. She gives an impatient huff but before she can say anything comes through the door.

* * *

Through the rest of the evaluation we keep our attention on the screens, as making most of our evaluation for Jasmine up was definitely an uncomfortable experience. Not as uncomfortable however as it would have been admitting that we were too busy talking about the guys in our life to pay attention to her.

Tired, but calmer than I have been in weeks I make my way to the dining hall. As soon as I join the queue for food I spot Tobias standing by our usual table scanning the crowed for something. When his eyes find me he starts to move in my direction like a missile.

'We're not eating here,' He says to me, and confused I follow him from the room, with his hand linked tightly with mine.

My confusion intensifies when he leads me out into the cold night air and towards the train platform.

'Where are we going?' I ask him, but he refuses to answer, an odd smile playing on his lips.

The train journey takes a long time, and the anticipation makes the journey time seem to double. I try multiple times to find out exactly what is going on but he is immovable.

When he finally tells me to get up I recognise where we are. This is where we got off for capture the flag. I start to smile and jump when he tells me too, landing on my feet, and only staggering a little at the impact.

I don't notice the journey much, I am thinking too hard for that. I can't think of a reason why Tobias would bring me back here, and even more perplexing is how he expects us to eat here. My feel move as if on their own accord, my body following the pull of Tobias' hand automatically as I consider and discard various reasons for him acting like this.

His laugh brings me back to reality and I look up. What I see had my mouth gaping open like a fish in stunned surprised. Tobias had brought me to the Ferris wheel, but it looks utterly different that it did before. Somehow he had managed to turn on the small lights that are around the edge of the whole thing and the yellow and red lights illuminate the car that nearly crushed me when we were last here.

Now it is set back so that it is upright. Inside is a variety of food, including, to my delight, some dauntless cake, chocolate. In the centre of the small feast is the box that Robert gave me what seems like decades ago.

Tobias isn't one for big romantic gestures, but he seems to be taking a night off. I squeeze his hand, unable to believe what my eyes are telling me.

'Come on,' he says softly, 'I for one am eager to eat some of that cake'

We sit there for a long time, eating, talking and laughing about the time when both of us made utter fools out of ourselves trying to spend time with the other.

It affords me some gratification to know that while my friends never heard a word about my feelings towards Tobias, he friends we assaulted with question after question about how my actions could be translated.

'Zeke thought it was hilarious,' he tells me with a wry smile, 'He still brings it up to torture me.'

'He hasn't mentioned anything to me,' I tell him honestly, and am somewhat annoyed considering Christina is not opposed to embarrassing me in front of him.

'That's because he doesn't want me telling anyone about what he was like with Shauna,'

I laugh and then suddenly I get up.

'What are you doing?' he asks, rising to his feet too. As an answer I move towards the large, and now brightly lit structure that was really as close to a first date as we have ever had. I stand at the bottom of it and look up. It is so high that my neck is cranked all the way back trying to see the top.

I can hear Tobias behind me, shifting from foot to foot, as though he is nervous. But then again this is Tobias, he is hardly ever nervous. I turn around to get a better look at him and nearly fall over a bar that was probably another relic of my previous incident here.

Before I can fall his arms circle me and then before I can let out my breath his lips find mine. I let out a little sigh, and his lips twitch, as if he is fighting back a smile. It takes a long time for us to pull apart, and even then it is only because we need to breathe.

For a moment my light blue eyes meet his dark ones and there's silence. The next minute Tobias is in front of me on one knee and my breath catches as he pulls a chain from around his neck with the most beautiful ring on it that I have ever seen. From here I can see that there is a dark blue stone set into the centre of it and tiny engravings on the side that I can't quite make out.

'Tris, You are brave, smart and possibly one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. I want to know if you will start your life with me on the outside as my wife.'

I don't trust myself to speak, so instead I lower myself to the ground with him, my hand closing around the ring and kiss him with every bit of the love I feel for him behind it.

'I'll take that as a yes then,' he breathes into my mouth, a big school boy grin making him look about fifteen.

'Of course it is,' I say and move my head back to him to examine the single piece of jewellery that I own. On close inspection I can see what the tiny engravings are. There are four tiny pictures around the band. The first is a Ferris wheel, which circles around the small stone in the centre, complete with two tiny figures climbing up the side of it. Two ravens are on either side of it as if they are flying to the top of it and on the opposite side of the stone is a picture of gates, the exact copy of those we shall be walking through soon.

Tobias may not be a person who is prone to romantic gestures but what he has done here is perfect, and probably never to be repeated.

* * *

**Ok so this is kind of a long chapter but you know some scenes just need to be embellished.**

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you everyone who had reviewed, favourite and followed. One more chapter after this, and then the epilogue.**

**To people who read my other stories I'm concentrating on this until it's finished and then I promise I'll get right back onto the other two.**


	20. The Contentment

When we get back to the compound I am grinning like an idiot, and for the first time Tobias looks just as relaxed and happy as I do. We try to avoid everyone and head straight for our apartment, but typically things do not go to plan. We do manage not to see anyone on the way there, but when we open the door I see Zeke and Christina sitting on the sofa waiting for us. Christina's eyes shoot to my new ring with the precision of a guided missile.

'You're engaged!' She squeals and dashes forward to envelop me in a hug that forces all of the breath out of me. When she finally lets me go I see Zeke looking at us, completely stunned. It is as though he has been knocked over the head by something. Tobias chuckles a little from beside me. Apparently there is a joke here that I just don't get.

'What's funny?' I ask frowning at him a little, but Zeke interrupts before he can answer.

'Four, you have just landed me in a world of shit,' Zeke says, shutting his eyes as though Tobias has hit him. I give Tobias a 'What is going on' look and after a while of looking amusedly down at Zeke he answers.

'Shauna's been complaining about taking the next step with Zeke,' His mouth puckers in distaste at the prospect, and I laugh, 'I imagine that us being engaged now will only make it worse.'

Zeke groans from the bed, his head in his hands indicating that this indeed the situation. Tobias chuckles from beside me, regarding his best friend with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

'I don't understand why you won't.' he says and at this Zeke raises his head and uncharacteristically glares at him.

'You sound like Shauna,' he says dryly, 'I'm just not ready ok?'

Tobias holds his hand up in surrender, still laughing and then for the next hour we are subjected to Christina exclaiming about all the ways that she is going to make our wedding perfect.

'After all you are going to make me maid of honour aren't you?' she says brightly, without the slightest trace of doubt evident in her voice.

'I hadn't really thought about it,' I mumble, shooting an exasperated look to my …. Fiancé

'But of course you are!' she exclaims, a note of hurt now evident in her voice.

'Christina,' Tobias cuts in mercifully, 'We only got engaged a couple of hours ago. Give us a day at least to work out details.'

And with that he takes one of Zeke's arms with one hand and Christina's in another and directs them both to the door.

'I'll be back in the morning,' Christina shouts as the door swings shut.

As the click of the closing door sounds Tobias turns slowly to face me, a smile spreading across his face and a twinkle in his eye. I know that look, and my heart rate speeds up under his gaze.

'Finally,' he says quietly, and then moves quickly across the room and takes me in his arms. The kiss that he gives me makes leaves me breathless and I breathe in short shallow pants.

I hold my hand up to stop him, as he leans in for another attack and he looks confused.

'I want to do something,' I say softly, 'Stay still.'

Slowly he leans back slowly, and watches me as I take a step close to him so that our bodies are nearly touching. I move my hands upwards and twine in his hair, and then move them down, tracing the shape of his face with the tips of my fingers. I get up on my tip toes and kiss him gently on the lips, pulling away quickly when he tried to respond.

'I said stay still,' I repeat, amused, 'I want to feel every inch of my future.'

He quirks an eyebrow at me, and I smirk back at him. My hands skate over his neck and chest until they have reached the hem of his black t shirt, and I pull it over his head.

I can feel his breath swallowing as my hands explore his chest and he emits small moans when they brush over his nipples. By the time I reach the waistband of his jeans he is panting and I lower myself down onto my knees, and loosen his belt. I look up at him as I slowly lower his trousers and boxers, and he is staring down at me with eyes that burn me with their heat.

His erection springs free, but I don't touch it until I have made him step out of the remainder of his clothing.

He groans when I finally wrap my hand around him in the firm grip and begin to move it. His hips jerk slightly as he tried to stop himself from thrusting into my palm. His eyes are shut and I take to opportunity to wrap my mouth around him. He gasps an astounded gasp, my favourite sound of his as my tongue dances around his times.

'Fuck,' he groans, and I speed up at the sound of his pleasure. I have to hold his hips now to stop him from making me choke, but he doesn't seem to even notice he's doing it. His eyes are shut tight and he is so lost in this carnal pleasure that I doubt he even has the ability to stop to low moans escaping him.

'Tris,' he says in a strained voice, 'stop,'

I can hear the warning in his voice and with one final light flick of my tongue pull my mouth away from him and stand up again. I don't stay on my feel for long though, as he grabs my shoulders hard and kisses me ferociously before pushing me down onto the bed.

Following my lead, with significantly more haste he rids me of my clothing and before I can fully comprehend what his happening his head is settled between my legs and I am moaning loudly as his mouth and fingers work me into a frenzy.

It doesn't take long to feel the heat build-up in my belly and my breath catches. By this point he can read my body well enough to tell when I am on the brink, and with one final curl of his fingers my body shatters into a mind-blowing orgasm.

When I come back to earth I realise that he is back by my side and I am in his arms, whispering words of love into my ear.

'I want you,' I whisper back to him, 'Now.'

He doesn't need telling twice. He guides me so that I am sitting on top of him, and sits up so that our chests are flush against each other. Slowly he lowers me down onto him, and I moan as the feeling of him filling me consumes me.

We set a slow rhythm between us, and we are making love and not just have sex. The air is filled with our loving murmurs to each other and then the low moans of us both tumbling off the precipice and finding out release.

* * *

In the last three days we have been congratulated by what feels like every person in every faction. To our great dismay Zeke and Christina seemed to take it upon themselves to announce our engagement after they were sent from out apartment.

Today however is what I think will be the most trying people to face. This morning we were woken up by Uriah's knocking. When I answered it, grumbling about well-wishers he was standing there, wearing one of the hugest grins I have ever seen on his face. He was sent to summon us down to the pit as there was a group of amity waiting there to congratulate us. I nudged him in the side as her was obviously more than aware than I am less than tolerant of the amity's ways.

Now Tobias and I are walking to where the amity are waiting, and in all honest I am dreading it. I cannot imagine that Kayla had not taken this opportunity to see me, and her perkiness really is more than any dauntless can stand directly after waking up.

As predicted as soon as we round the corner to where the amity are waiting I am attacked my a small blonde shape who throws her arms around me with a squeal. Tobias, the traitor, just laughs and moves forward to greet the rest of the amity, who include Johanna. My attention is quickly brought up to the ball of enthusiasm that is my old councillor.

'OH my god, you engaged, she trills, 'Well I always knew you would get married to him, but it's exciting.'

She carried on like this for over ten minutes, with me making the odd grunt in response to her,in an attempt to stop the torrent coming from her. The only thing that stops her is the approach of another amity who steps forward to evelop me in her arms as well.

Once everyone has congratulated us and I am distinctly disgruntled Tobias comes back to stand at my side, shooting me a mock innocent glance as I glare up at him. Johanna steps forward then and we look at her.

'We have made a decision,' she says calmly, and finally coming to the main reason that they have made this journey. 'After a lot of discussion we have decided that our decision to stay was made in haste. There won't be enough amity left in the city to sustain the population and we have decided to leave with you.'

I am stunned by this. Johanna has told me before that decisions made in amity are not easily unmade, The fact that it has taken nearly a month to change their minds I think proves this, but still it means a lot more work in the two and a half weeks that we have left before we leave.

The talking after this becomes far less warm, and more business-like. Tobias and I talk them through what they need to sort out in order to leave. What to pack, what not to pack, the time and meeting place, which is still going to be the amity compound, only now with the amity alongside us.

* * *

We are given the next two days off to plan our wedding, since we have said that we want it on the evening before we leave. Much to Christina's relief and Zeke's stunned horror we have asked them to act as best man and maid of honour. Christina has been told in no uncertain terms that she is not planning the wedding, so instead has thrown herself into throwing the party the night before we are having instead both having a hen night and stag do. Zeke has also thrown himself into this, although Tobias has told me this is because he is trying to avoid the conversations that our upcoming wedding has caused with Shauna.

Even though everything is unsettled and chaotic I don't think that I have ever been so happy. Tobias is also looking more care-free than I have ever seen him before. It is possibly the first time I have ever seen him act nineteen.

* * *

**Ok so this was meant to be the last chapter but I wrote and rewrote it a lot and I can't get everything I want in it without rushing it so I will add a couple more. I hereby announce this story extended.**

**I know that not much happens in this chapter but it will in the next one I promise. This is more of a Set the scene thing.**

**Thanks to all the new favorites, follows and reviews I've gotten over the past few weeks. I think I should update more regularly now. **

**x**


	21. The Arguement

It is the week before we are due to leave and my wedding. The last two weeks have been a blur of organisation and preparation. Tobias wants to get married to day before we leave so it will truly be as though we are starting out new lives together.

Right now I am tucked up in bed. For the past few days I have been here with a truly awful stomach bug. Christina is currently sitting beside me, still brimming with enthusiasm over the party. The evening is crawling by in a blur of wedding party plans and her explanations on how she is going to be solely responsible for my make-up and hair on both my wedding party and the wedding itself.

'So what are you going to wear,' She asks happily, seemingly oblivious to my barely concealed irritation.

'I haven't thought about it,' I grumble, 'probably that dress you chose for me during initiation.'

She looks at me with a look of pure horror. 'You can't wear that. It's old. You need something new, and something that will make you look like the bride to be that you are.'

I groan loudly and obviously and throw my head back to the pillow. With horror I realise that my stomach had begun to roil, and I cut off Christina's renewed protests I spring off the bed and dash to the bathroom, getting to the toilet just in time to release the little food I have managed to eat back into the world.

When I return I am slightly shaky, and sink back onto the bed, resting my head in my hands. Of all the times to fall ill I have to choose this week.

'You know,' Christina says matter of factly, 'I will still make you come to this party even if you are still ill.'

I ignore her, and try to focus on calming the fire in my belly. Thankfully Tobias comes back into the apartment before Christina can restart her rants about my party outfit. It takes him a second to assess my mood, and rather unceremonially tells Christina that she has to leave.

She shoots him a reproachful look when she walks past him and practically slams the door on her way out.

'You're still feeling ill then.' He says. He sounds amused at the thought; bastard.

'I hope you get this,' I say rather ungenerously and get back into bed, pressing my face into the pillow and groaning. He laughs and starts to undress, getting ready for bed after, what I'm sure had been a long day of getting the factions organised in time for next week.

'Have you got a check-up tomorrow?' he asks in a tone of nonchalance. This is a sore point between us. Since both my stab wound and then my time with the factionless I have had regular check-ups with Madeline and Susan. Over the weeks I have managed to reduce them from every day to every week, even though they have advised otherwise.

'You know I do,' I say irritably, trying to punch the pillow into a more comfortable shape.

'Wow you really are in a bad mood this evening aren't you.' He sounds delighted with this, and I turn my head to scowl at him, only to come face to face with one of his rare grins. I can't help it, I grin back at him.

'Can we go to sleep now?' I ask, still grinning like a fool and he nods, kisses my on the forehead and turns of the light by the side of his bed.

* * *

Thankfully the next day I am feeling much better, despite the fact that Tobias has to wake me twice from nightmares. Ravenous I eat two bowels of cereal in the flat and then, with a sense of renewed freedom I head down to the meeting room to start the day.

Just like most other days at the moment I am subjected to meeting after meeting. People from all factions come to find answers to their various questions. Most of the questions have already been answered in detail at one of the public assemblies but even in the middle of something this life changing people just don't listen.

At half past three I am irritated and for once grateful that my day had to be interrupted by this check-up. Slowly I trudge through the compound, trying not to meet anybody's eyes in case they take the chance to ask me more nonsense questions and replay a few moments between Tobias and I in my head as I walk.

It is quarter to four when I arrive, and I am fifteen minutes early. I stand outside for a while, wondering whether I can manage to go and come back, and still be on time but in the end I decide to wait inside.

'Tris,' Madeline says briskly when she sees me and drops me a nod, 'You're early. Excellent. Come through please.'

Breathing a sigh of relief I follow after her, smiling a small smile to Susan on my way, which she returns. When the door closes behind me Madeline rounds on me looking ferocious.

'I have heard that you haven't been well Tris.' She says immediately, 'Why didn't you come to me before.'

Nonplussed by her reaction I tell her in a bemused tone that I didn't want to make a fuss about a small stomach bug. When I've finished speaking she looks at me as though I've just told her that the sun is really just a giant cat's eye.

'After major surgery and some serious infections inflicted by the factionless you think that it wouldn't have been wise to be checked up anyway,' I try to start speaking but am halted by her raised hand, 'You could have had an internal infection. Come here, I'm going to do some tests.'

With an internal eye roll I move towards her and take up my role as human pin cushion for the evening.

I sit in a chair by one of the beds waiting for Madeline to return with the doubtless perfectly fine results. I huff in frustration and start off at nothing. The dauntless aren't fussy or even particularly kind carers but they do know how to deal with serious injuries whether you want the care or not.

A movement in the corner of my eye grabs my attention and I turn to see Madeline standing there, with a peculiar expression on her face. Everything inside my freezes and my eyes widen.

'What is it?' I ask, voice steady but my imagination running wild.

'Follow me,' she orders again, and takes me into a small private room, away from the few people in the main room who could listen in.

'Well?' I ask as soon as the door closes behind us.

'The test results came back mostly clear,' she starts, shock still evident in her voice, 'we tested for everything just to be on the safe side. There are no infections or anything else life-threatening that is wrong with you but …'

She trails off into silence and my blood begins to boil. I glare at her, silently demanding an answer from her.

'You're pregnant,' she breathes out on an exhale. For a moment I just stare at her. After the factionless incident I had a shot to prevent pregnancy. It should be impossible.

'But .. the shot.' I say, my voice devoid of emotion. I think I'm in shock.

'It would appear that it was innefective.'

I stand up, just wanting to get somewhere quiet I can sort this out in my head.

'Thank you,' I nod at her, and move quickly towards the exit.

* * *

After Madeline had pretty much brought me back to reality in such a brutal fasion I almost ran back to the apartment, knowing that Tobias would not be back until late tonight. Disgusting myself I found myself crying. Not dignified silent tears but full on ugly sobs into the pillow. I'm only seventeen years old. We're about to leave the city. I can't have a baby, not now. I'm not even married yet.

The hours go by without me even noticing and Tobias makes me start with a jump, putting his hand on my shaking shoulder.

'What is it?' he asks, with unusual gentleness. I sit up and stare at him, my tears momentarily stopped by shock. I shake my head at him and he frowns at me.

'Tell me Tris.'

Inside me I feel a damn of dread begin to course though me. I know that he will not take this well, and if he reacts to badly then we may have one of our worst fights to date. Then again I have to tell him. I don't have enough courage or cruelty to end the pregnancy, and he's going to notice my expanding waistline.

I pull on all the resolve I have within me and look him in the eyes.

'I'm pregnant,' I whisper and watch as his whole aspect changes in a moment. His expression changes from concern to fear. His shoulders tense and his eyes seem to change to black in front of me. Oh crap, he's furious.

'What?' He says more quietly than I have ever heard him speak before. This is bad, I have never seen him this angry with anyone before except his parents and Jeanine.

'You heard me.'

'But you said you had dealt with that sruff.'

'I did. It failed.'

'Are you sure.' He raises an eyebrow at me, his eyes are blazing at me, 'Are you sure you didn't just decide you wanted a kid now, and went behind my back.'

At his words I am seized with a feeling of indignation and outright fury. How dare he say that to me. It's not as if I'm ready for motherhood. I think he sees that change in my expression because he tries to backpedal almost immediately.

'Stop,' I hiss at him and he does. He is still angry, but he is also contrite. 'Have I ever given the impression that that is anything I would ever do. I understand that this is unexpected and shocking for you but you need to understand that it is the same for me. How dare you even suggest that I would do this on purpose.'

He is quiet for a little while, seemingly thinking about my words.

'What are you going to do?' He askes, breaking the tense silence between us.

'What do you mean what am I going to do?' I snap back at him, know what he means, but needing him to say it.

'Are you going to get rid of it.' He says, He hesitates a little, but it is clearly what he wants to do.

'No, I'm not,' I say in my most defiant voice and his eyes snap to mine.

'We can't do this,' he says, his voice finally rising, 'Not now.'

'Well.' I say forcing my voice to be quiet, 'If you don't want to do this then you can go. I am not stopping you but I am not going to kill it.'

He tries to argue to this, but I stand up, just wanting to be somewhere where I can cry and work through my emotions in peace and quiet. I run through the door, not knowing where to go, but just wanting to get away. I don't stop when I hear him shout after me. I am faster than him, so I know that he won't catch me. After a while I find myself where I always do when I need to escape. I pull myself up into the net and lay in the middle, my arms and legs stretching out and finding the edges.

I close me eyes and tears seep through, but manage to keep back my sobs. I have just threatened to leave Tobias. I am pregnant and we are about to leave the city for a life of uncertainty. This is possibly the worst time for this to happen. I understand his anger, but he had no right to demand that I do anything like what he is trying to demand.

* * *

When I finally leave I don't go back to our apartment, but to Christina's. When she opens the door she takes one look at my face and stands back to let me in. She doesn't say anything. Just helps me into bed and climbs in beside me. In the morning Uriah comes to see if I'm here. I am sitting on the sofa, looking at nothing.

'I can't get her to say anything.' I hear Christina say in a worried tone, 'She's hardly said anything. Jst sits there staring at the wall. How's Four?'

'Angry.' Uriah replies, sneaking looks at me, 'Really angry. Zeke is trying to calm him down or tell him what's going on but all he gets back are curses.'

I sigh a little at this, feeling sorry for our friends, but really right now I think we need them.

I don't leave christina's apartment for the rest of the day. Around lunchtime Christina disappears and comes back bearing a selection of my clothes in her arms. From this I guess that she has been to the apartment. I almost ask her if she saw Tobias, but I don't. I don't want to talk about him, when thinking about what he said is already driving me to the wrong side of crazy.

At some point she leaves again to spend the evening with Robert. I am still on the sofa when the knocking starts.

'Tris!,' Tobias shouts, 'I know you're there Tris let me in.'

My stomach lurches and after an entire day of just sitting I get up my muscles protesting at the unexpected movement. The knocking is insistent, and his fist is still raised to knock when I throw open the door.

We stare at each other, our looks wary.

'What do you want?' I ask in a voice croaky from crying and underuse. He shrugs and I sigh. 'Why are you here then?'

'Come home?' He says quietly, 'Please come back.'

I shake my head sadly and he steps back as though I've slapped him.

'Why not?' He practically snarls and I look at him. Really look at him. How does he not understand why I'm acting like this?

'Because,' I say finally, 'you won't help me with this.'

'I didn't say that.' His voice is getting quieter and quieter and I know that it is becoming a battle to control his temper.

'You told me to get rid of it.' I say in the same monotone voice, 'You told me to, as though it was your decision to make and you had every right to demand it.'

He goes to say something else but I put my index finger to his lips.

'I can't deal with this right now,' I say in a hushed voice, 'I need to think things through. I'll come home when my head is clearer.' And I close the door in his face. I lean on the now closed door and sink to the floor. At some point I get into bed trying desperately to clear the dog of despair that was now clouding my vision.

* * *

**I will freely admit that this is a very angsty chapter, so sorry for that. I've added five new chapters to my original plan, so there's not going to be 25 chapters plus the epilogue. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and Follows :D Please keep them coming. The next chapter is called 'The party,' but I'm not entirely sure what it's going to be like yet.**

**If anyone one wants to suggest anything PM or review it and I'll see what I can do.**


	22. The Party

It has been five days since the argument, and I am still with Christina. Apart from the daily meetings of the dauntless leaders Tobias and I have not seen each other. We are managing to plan the wedding through notes and messages passed between Christina and Zeke. Niether of us have mentioned that the way things are between us right now that it is not certain that there will even be a wedding. The party has been moved from tomorrow to tonight, as it will give everyone a chance to get over the killer handovers they will have tomorrow.

Last night I broke down and told Christina exactly what we are fighting about. She was stunned at first, and then indignant on my behalf. I believe that she has had words with him about it but I haven't asked her about it. No doubt Tobias will tell me at some point if she has, if we ever start speaking again.

I am nervous about tonight, sitting in Christina's apartment. Tonight Tobias and I will have to act like everything is fine. It is after all the party for our wedding and in our honour. By this point everyone knows that we are not even talking, so it is very much just a formality that I am sure we will both observe with poor grace.

'Stop moping.' I look up and Christina is looking at me with a mixture of sympathy and exasperation. 'It's your wedding party, not a funeral.'

'Happy times,' I deadpan and she makes a face at me.

'Come on we need to make you look beautiful for your idiotic fiancé.' And with that she grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom.

An hour later I have been bathes, plucked and shaved in a most intrusive manner by the drill sergent that is Christina. I walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, almost stomping. Her capabilities for being annoying rival even Kayla's at times.

'And now to get you dressed,' she says ignoring my mutinous looks at her. She walks over to her closet and pulls out the dress that we bought together the day after I arrived. She told me at the time that she was killing two birds with one stone. I clearly needed some retail therapy, and she refused to let me go to the party in anything I had worn before.

The dress is dark purple and simple. The sleeves come up to just above my elbows, and it has a low neckline. The skirt is floaty, and reaches to just below my knees. It took ages to find something that both she and I approved of, but I have to admit that I love it.

She hands me the dress and rolls her eyes when pick up my underwear and stalk into the bathroom to change. I understand why, after all she has spent the last hour in a room, with me naked in a bath. It is not a memory I like.

When I come back out she claps her hands in glee and then pulls me over, taking out her ever present back up bag, and pushes me onto the bed.

We sit cross legged, me looking resigned and her face set into lines of grim determination and her tongue between her teeth. When Uriah burts into the room she only just manages not to poke me in the eye, but begins to curse profusely at the mess she had now made of my make up.

Uriah doesn't look the least bit sorry about it however.

'Can I help,' he asks as sweetly as he can, and Christina shoots him a dirty look whilst dabbing at my face with a cotton bud to clear up the line of mascara that goes almost to my cheek. A process I apparently make no easier by laughing

'God damn it Tris,' she snaps finally, 'If you keep moving we are never going to be ready'

'When are you going to get ready,' I ask because she is still in the jeans and top she was wearing when she came in, and has only minimal make up on.

'I'm going to get ready when you are done. I don't need as much time as you. It's easier to make myself up.'

In ten minutes I am finally done and Christina has disappeared into the bathroom with a black dress that to me seems indecently short. Uriah is sprawled next to me on the bed, and is being uncharacteristically quiet.

'Are you nervous?' he asks finally. I give a non committal shrug which only confirms his suspicions.

'Well try not to have a huge argument tonight. Christina and Zeke have been spending most of their time on this.

'You are not helping,' I grumble and he laughs

* * *

Uriah and Christina usher me out the door at around half past six, and send me on my way to find Tobias. Both od us have been told in no uncertain terms that we have to arrive together as it is after all our party.

I am in for something of a shock when I arrive. From the sounds of it Tobias is in the shower, but the apartment is in a state. Either Zeke has been staying with him for the past few nights or a small bomb has gone off in here. There are clothes and empty bottles everywhere, and several stains on the floor which I imagine is the result of multiple alcohol spills.

I am still staring at the wreck that is my home when my tired looking husband to be comes out of the bathroom and freezes at the sight of me.

'What the fuck did you do.' I yell as soon as I have regained the power of speech. He looks stunned at my words and raises his hands in surrender.

'Zeke's been staying here and…'

'And you decided to let him wreck the apartment.' I raise my eyebrow at him and then get the sudden urge to laugh. I put my hand up to my mouth to halt the giggle that tries to escape me but to no avail. In a few seconds I am laughing harder than I can ever remember laughing in my life. Tobias is staring at me as though I have lost every last bit of my mind, but soon he is laughing to. I'm sure we must look ridiculous, both of us clutching our stomachs laughing at the fact that our apartment is something of a disaster area.

I am so caught up in my fit of giggles that I don't notice when his laughter stop, or when he moves towards me. In fact I don't notice anything until his lips are on mine, halting my laughter. I respond enthusiastically, causing him to let out a sound of surprise.

'I'm sorry,' he breathes against my lips when we break for air, 'I'm an idiot.'

'Yes you are,' I reply, but I can't help my smile as I look up into those dark blue eyes I love so much. 'I'm going to keep it.'

I look at him carefully to see how he'll react. To my surprise he just nods.

'I know you are,' he sighs, 'I just wish this hadn't happened now.'

'So do I but it should be good for us,' He looks at me quizzically and I explain. 'We you said you want to embrace the quality of all the factions. Maybe a baby will help us with kindness.'

He smiles at that and after the past five days of petty note passing and ignoring each other we are OK again.

* * *

There are a great deal of curious stares thrown our way as we walk through the compound, and I can tell they are wondering whether our little feud has ended, or if they are in for a very entertaining evening. We walk past without looking at them, just trying to get to the main dining hall where the party is being held.

When we walk in a loud cheer sounds and we are immediately swarmed by people including, to my sheer horror, Kayla.

'I'm so happy for you,' She gushes, 'I always knew that you would get engaged, and I'm so excited for you. I can't wait until your wedding, even though I'm scared about the day after. Is it a big wedding? Will there be flowers?'

Thankfully Tobias saves me from having to deal with more than a little of her unrelenting enthusiasm, and I escape quickly, not having to answer any of her questions.

Half an hour later we have finally escaped the throng of well-wishers and can get on with enjoying the party. Tobias barely leaves my side for the whole evening and for the first time in months I am perfectly content.

* * *

It was wonderful to see people so relaxed after so much chaos. Christina and Robert we nearly impossible to separate, it is obvious that both of them have got it badly. Uriah, pain in the butt that he is, kept creating things that Christina absolutely needed to do, and then talking about Christina whilse she was gone. After this had happened three times Christina finally lost her temper and we were all treated to her shouting at Uriah until her voice had gotten slightly croaky. Uriah settled on just sabotaging his brother after that, not risking incurring her wrath a second time.

Right now I am helping a well and truly inebriated Tobias through the doors of our apartment. I have never before known what it is like to be the only sober person in a room, but I am surprised to learn that there is a certain gratification in it.

I watch now as Tobias collapses onto the bed, not even bothering to undress and starts to sing something that sounds like a children's song to himself. I think that it is the first time I have ever heard him sing. It is not one of his many talents, but I like to hear it anyway. He sounds happy, truly happy for the first time since I've known him. He breaks off and looks at me unsteadily.

'Normally people applause at the end of a performance,' he slurs at me, a crooked smile forming on his lips. I roll my eyes at him and, after a long time of trying, get him to move so that he is underneath the covers.

Once he is in bed, and grinning like an utter fool I move towards the drawers that house his T-shirts and boxers. I change quickly, carefully folding the dress on top of the chest of drawers. When I turn around again Tobias is asleep, his mouth slightly open and his breathing heavy.

I watch him for a few moments, relishing the fact that he is mine, and then quietly moved towards the bed, turn the light off and then drift into the first untroubled sleep I have had since the argument that nearly broke us apart.

* * *

**See they're going to be ok :D**

**Thanks for all the great reviews I've had and the new favourites and followers. I appreciate it. I think I'm just going to try for a chapter a week now as I have seemed to have rediscovered my social life XD I may update sooner but that is going to be my goal no matter what.**


	23. The Final Hurdle

**OK I know I don't normally do these top messages thing but to the guest reader who wants Tris to get an abortion … I'm sorry but I will probably never write an abortion into a story. I'm not exactly anti-abortion but I'm certainly not an advocate either.**

* * *

Much to my amusement Tobias wakes up with a huge hangover the next morning. I watch him as he groans in the bed next to me, and thank Christina for the idea of having the party a day earlier. If this had been our wedding day I can only imagine what he would look like at the alter.

'What's so funny,' He asks me grouchily, when he rolls over to see my expression.

'At the moment you are.' I laugh, and he winces.

'Do you have to talk to loud? Some of us are dying here.'

I raise my eyebrows at him, but then freeze as a queasy feeling hits me with the force of a train. I leap out of the bed and run full pelt to the bathroom.

I make it just in time to deposit last night's dinner into the toilet and groan. He may be the one with the hangover but I will have to deal with this morning sickness longer than just today.

'You okay?' Tobias has moved to the bathroom door and is looking at me with some concern.

'Fine,' I mutter and flush the toilet. He pulls me to my feet and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

'I still can't believe I'm going to be a father.' He whispers, his tone part awe and part fear.

'Yes. It's terrific.' I snap, still feeling the sickening effects of the little miracle currently taking up residence inside me.

He makes a face at me and then moves towards the shower. I leave the room and head back to bed, sleeping through his shower and only waking up when I hear his voice gently urging me to open my eyes.

* * *

As our wedding is the day before we leave the rehearsal for leaving had been moved to two pm today? The rehearsal is just basically the different factions being in the right place at the right time, and the leaders making sure that everyone is present and accounted for.

The factions departure from the city are staggered throughout the day. Erudite shall be leaving first, followed my Candor, Amity and then finally Dauntless. The members of abnegation still remaining have been split and divided amongst the factions as there are not many of them left at all.

The day goes by quickly. Together the Dauntless leaders, Cara (who is now officially the Erudite leader), the Candor leader and Johanna gather at the gates and wait for Erudite to arrive. They finally being to arrive at one and by the time two has come around everyone is in their set groups. The eight of us split up and head to the groups we are assigned to. It is very much like being a teacher at school. Reading out the names and then an answering shout to confirm that they are present and accounted for.

The process takes about an hour and by the time all the Erudite are checked the Candor have arrived and stand waiting. It goes like that until the Dauntless are called and Molly turns up with them. As soon as she is recognised she is taken down by several members of Dauntless, all indignant that she has included herself as one of us.

'What are you doing her,' I ask her, when everyone had finally calmed down enough for me to talk. She doesn't say anything, but just continues to look at me with a mixture of pure hatred and, to my surprise, utter defeat.

'Answer her,' Tobias snarls from next to me. I look at him, but his gaze remains firmly on the restrained girl in front of us. His look is glacial. This is not my Tobias. This is Four.

'I wanted to go with you,' Molly finally says, as though it is being forced out of her, 'I didn't want to be the only person left behind.'

My shock is reflected in nearly everyone's face, and Molly is roughly pulled to her feet by Sarah, who looks formidable and not someone I would ever want to argue with.

She stares at Molly for a few seconds and then turns to Zeke.

'Take her back to Dauntless,' she says icily, 'Put her in one of the holding rooms and we will decide what to do with her once we are finished here.'

Without a word Zeke heeds his mother's instructions, grabs Molly's upper arm and they march away towards the train car.

Things go on very much the same after that, but I keep finding myself thinking about Molly. I know that this truly was the final obstacle we needed to overcome before we leave. I keep finding myself repeating the same name twice I am so distracted by it.

It is not only the fact that she is here, but also that for the first time I see Molly as just another girl, rather than an oppressor.

I try to empathise with Molly on the way back. She joined Dauntless and left everything she's ever know. Her family had refused to visit her afterwards, and as far as I know they, along with Drew's had been the only families not to visit their transfer children. She had failed initiation for her chosen faction, after being beaten down by fear in the weeks leading up to it. She had watched her best friend nearly get beaten to death by Edward. She had found the factionless, in essence a new faction, only to have it ripped apart before her eyes, and now she is facing the very real possibility of being left alone in a big city that had only ever caused her misery.

I shudder at the thought of it. It is true that she has never been very pleasant, and not remotely kind but I wouldn't wish what she has been through on anyone. At the time I just focused on bad things happening to her because I didn't like her, but now I think of it the only thing she really did to me was tell lies about my family. Although it felt like a terrible thing at the time it really wasn't much. Somehow she got tied into my revenge on Peter and Drew for their misdeeds against me.

And then I think of my time in abnegation and the way she acted towards me there. That can be put down to revenge. In her mind I must be solely responsible for most of her misfortune. After all, she was eleven on the ranking. If I had been the pathetic little abnegation girl I had been expected to be she would never have failed initiation.

I sigh to myself, and lean my head against Tobias' who is sitting next to me. In silence we make our way back to the compound, all of us lost in thought.

* * *

'Are you going to miss me,' I ask with a grin as I watch Tobias pack his overnight back to spend the night at Zeke's.

'You have no idea,' he mutters, stuffing yet another bottle of alcohol into the bag. 'You don't snore nearly as much as Zeke does.'

I scowl at him, but he ignores me, and does up the bag with a flourish and lowers himself onto the bed.

I look at the boy who was never really a boy lying beside me. It scares me how far we've come in such a short time. This time last year I had only just met him. Now we are getting married, starting a new life away from everything we have ever known and I am pregnant. The fact that I am pregnant frightens me most of all. I am hardly what anyone could call nurturing. I don't know the first thing about children, and I don't know what kind of world I will be bringing this baby into. If it's anything still like the world that Edith Prior/ Natalie gave us a glimpse of it is an even more dangerous world that the one we are leaving.

'Are you nervous,' Tobias asks, breaking me out of my morbid thoughts, 'About tomorrow?'

'Not really. Are you?'

He shrugs and leans in towards me, planting a light kiss on my lips. I loop my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, and he groans into my mouth.

'Tris, we don't have time,' he says against my lips, and I give him a mischievous grin. We have time for what I have in mind before Zeke arrives to haul him away. However just to be on the safe side I get up off the bed, lock the door and leave the key in place so it cannot be unlocked from the outside.

I turn back to look at him and he is staring at me in wonder. Slowly I make my way over to him, and then gently push him back down so he is lying on the bed and I am hovering over him.

My hand slowly makes a path down his body as I kiss him on the mouth, our tongues dancing a slow erotic dance. When my hand reaches its goal I find that he is already hard and I grin against his lips and move down his body, until I am face to face with the bulge in his jeans.

His breath hitches as he realises what I am about to do, and I slowly undo the zipper.

Tobias is dazed and a little unsteady on his feet as he follows Zeke out the apartment. I grin a little, thinking that we were lucky that Zeke didn't arrive a minute sooner. I stare at the door for a few seconds and sigh when I realise that I will have to sleep alone tonight without Tobias. I know that the nightmares will come tonight, and they will be bad.

I try to prolong the moment when I will have to go to sleep and move around the room. I move to the wardrobe and pluck the hanger with the dress bag out. I take out the most stunning dress I have ever owned out of the bag and drape it nearly across the back rest of the chair ready for tomorrow.

I potter around for a while longer, making myself tea and getting the white flowers that are the only adornment Abnegation brides are allowed ready on my dressing table, but all too soon there is nothing left to procrastinate with and I slip into bed, wearing some boxers from Tobias' drawer and the t shirt he changed out of after our busy day. It smells like him, and I hope that this along with sleeping on his side of the bed will be enough to keep the nightmares away.

I sigh into his pillow, shut my eyes and am asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**I will admit that this is not one of my finest chapters, and I am sorry about that. The next one is the wedding and should be much better . The dress description is going to come in the wedding chapter, so sorry I haven't described it already XD**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. After this there are two more chapters and the epilogue. Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting. It's greatly appreciated :D **


	24. The Wedding

I wake up on my wedding day cranky as hell. Not only have I been plagued by one of the single worst nightmares I have ever had, despite my precautions against it, but my best friend is literally jumping on the bed. And it's only six in the morning.

'No,' I groan, 'come back later. Sleeping.'

'Get up Tris!' She yells at me, 'We need to get you ready.'

'I'm not getting married for another six hours.' I grumble, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over my head and holding onto it tightly so that Christina can't remove it.

She doesn't even try to. Instead I feel the bed stop bouncing and for a moment I think she is going to do what I've asked. I am just beginning to drift off to sleep again when ice cold water is poured over me, soaking through the covers and making my skin erupt in Goosebumps, waking me instantly.

I let out a squeal and leap from the bed.

'What the hell are you doing,' I yell at her. She is wearing the hugest grin I have ever seen on her face, looking immensely proud of herself.

'Oh good you're up.' She says brightly, as though this is a fortunate coincidence. I glare at her and ignoring me she grabs me by the shoulders and steers me into the bathroom.

Despite the fact that I have been shaved and plucked by her recently Christina is far more vigorous in her ministrations this time that she was the night of the party. I am made to sit through two baths, embarrassingly bare in front of her. During the first bath she hands me multiple creams to apply to my skin. According to her they will make my skin glow. In my opinion they really have very little effect apart from making me smell like the infirmary.

After that she makes me sit on the small chair in the bathroom, giving me yet more cream to rub into my skin and then makes me sit for half an hour. She empties the bath and when there is only ten minutes left to wait for the cream to 'work its magic,' she fills it again, filling it with something that fills the room with the smell of jasmine.

Once again I get into the bath and she scrubs my hair to within an inch of its life, washing it three times and putting two lots of conditioner in it.

By the time half eight comes around I am washed and plucked to within an inch of my life, and finally after two and a half hours we leave the bathroom, me wrapped in a towel and seething.

'If I have to go through that again then I'm going to get married in a sack,' I spit at her, but she just laughs ignoring my tone and has me sit in front of the mirror, plugs in her hairdryer and begins to work on the problem that is my hair.

Christina doesn't stop talking the entire time she is playing hairdresser, saying how lucky it is that it's grown out since I cut it as there is more to work with. She also says something about something called extension and how I don't need them. They don't sound pleasant and I am glad that my hair is now long enough to keep her happy.

When she has finally dried and then straightened it, she hands me the sexy underwear she has gotten me as a present and helps me to put on the corset, garter and the stockings. After that she helps me into THE dress, and steps back to admire me.

'You look good.' She says, looking smug, 'but we only have three hours to go, and I still need to get ready once you're done.'

I roll my eyes, but once again take my place in front of the mirror.

* * *

I gape at myself while Christina takes advantage of my bathroom. If I'm honest I don't recognise myself.

The dress I am wearing is breath-taking. It is made out of silk and pools around my feet, even in the heels that Christina insists I need to wear. The material hugs my body, accentuating the little curves I have, and even I think that it does a good job of hiding the fact that I almost have the body of a small boy. There is a slit at the bottom that goes up to my knee, both making it easier to walk and, as Christina says, adding a sexy touch to the look. It is held up by a small piece of the silky material that fastens at the back of my neck.

The bodice itself is stunning, showing only a small bit of cleavage, but what is really breath-taking is the design. From my torso upwards the dress is decorated in silver. Silver beads for the shape of delicate intricate leaves across my stomach and breasts and they are separated from the material of my lower body but delicate silver thread that winds around my body and connects at my lower back where the material of my dress stops, showing the skin of my back and shoulders.

As well as this stunning and frankly self-indulgent masterpiece my hair is a thing of beauty. Not worth four hours of work, but all the same Christina is a miracle worker. She curled my hair slightly so that it fell in glossy waves around my shoulder, and then weaved small white flowers into it, managing to put it up into a gorgeous style as she went. She left only two strands loose on either side of my face, and then curled them so they formed to perfectly symmetrical ringlets.

My make-up is light, but effective, adding colour to my cheeks and making my eyes blue startling. I don't look like me. I don't recognise the woman standing in front of me at all.

'Whoa,' a voice says from the door. I turn slowly and Uriah is standing there, mouth open and gawking at me as though he has swallowed his tongue.

'Tris,' he says finally, 'You look amazing. What the hell did Christina do to you?'

I laugh and together we talk, him sitting on the bed and me sitting gingerly on the chair. Finally Christina exits the room, wearing a significantly short silver and black dress to mine. He hair is up in an elegant style, and she is every bit the maid of honour.

'What do you think?' she asks Uriah smirking, and jerking her head at me.

'I think that you need to relax a little,' he snorts.

* * *

It is ten to twelve and I am walking with Uriah, Robert and Christina to the chasm, the place where my life had changed forever several times, and where I will meet Tobias, and become his wife.

I am in for something of a shock when we turn the corner and find a large crowed of people gathered a short distance away from where I will shortly be married. When they see me there are some gasps and applause, and I realise who they are. They are all the people who didn't get invited, as we only wanted a small ceremony. Obviously everyone else in Dauntless were not about to put up with that.

They clear a path for me to walk through and then they start to stamp their feet and hum something. It takes a second for me to comprehend what they are doing, never having attended a Dauntless wedding before. They are humming the traditional tune that Dauntless brides walk down the aisle to. I look down at my feet and take a deep breath, and then take the first step towards my future.

Christina walks about ten paces in front of me, but I am not looking at her. My eyes have trained themselves firmly on Tobias, who is standing in front of Sarah and Jaxson who will be joining us officially, as the only two dauntless leaders who are not a personal part of the wedding.

I feel like I float to his side, and am somewhat surprised when I find that I am staring directly into his dark blue eyes. I maintain eye contact for the entire thing, repeating the words that I need to repeat, and when Sarah says, 'You may now seal your union with a kiss,' he bends, and takes me by surprise lowering me in his arms and pressing his lips firmly to mine, as though he is a man dying of thirst and my lips are the water he needs.

* * *

Four hours after I officially become Mrs Tobias Eaton I am in his arms and he is carrying me over the threshold. Quite an accomplishment as this dress does not make it easy. I kick off my now painful black heels, and they fall to the floor with a clatter. He laughs a rare laugh as they make contact.

'Not a fan of heels?' he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

'They are not me,' I tell him, and I can't help laughing along with him. He sets me down on my feet and I stare at him. A wicked grin slowly spreads over his face as he regards me.

'Well Mrs Eaton.' He says in a tone of voice that I recognise. My cheeks redden but I match his devilish smile with my own. We stare at each other for a few more seconds like that, before I launch myself at him, at the exact same moment that he moves towards me.

'Tris,' He groans against my lips, and his hands rove over my dress pulling at it, so that for a second I am alarmed that he will rip it. I take a step back looking at him in a 'stop acting like an animal' way and gently take his hands and put them back on my dress, moving them up gently so that the smooth fabric of the dress glides up.

When he gets a good look at my underwear he gasps, and eyes me with amusement.

'A corset. Really?' His voice is laced with disbelief and I flush.

'Yes a corset. Christina's wedding present. I think it's more for you If I'm honest. It's uncomfortable.'

'We should take it off quickly then.' His tone is so serious that I burst out laughing.

'Would you like to try?' I ask raising an eyebrow, and he nods vigorously. His enthusiasm starts to disappear as he tries to work out how.

'It unclasps at the back. Look for the fabric that folds over,' I tell him and in the next instant it is off me, and I am naked from the waist up.

Quickly he is in front of me again and he kisses me again, slipping his tongue past my lips as his hands move up and cup my breasts. He starts to trail kissed down from my mouth, down my neck past my shoulders and then finally his mouth closes on my nipples.

His hands moved down once his mouth reaches his goal. They brush over my centre and I moan at sensations he is sending through me with his roving fingers and his skilled mouth. He moves on quickly though, down my thigh and then slowly rolling down first one stocking and then the other.

I am panting when he's done.

'Tobias,' I gasp, 'I need you.'

He groans at my words, sending delicious vibrations through my nipples so that I feel it at my core.

Soon he is back up to my mouth, and lowering me onto the bed.

'I love you,' he says, and then it is my hands turn to roam. I make quick work of his black jacket and 'tie, then move to slowly undo the buttons on his navy shirt, taking my own sweet time about it.

He shrugs it off and then he is on top of my once more, topless. My fingers trail their way down to his waistband, quickly undoing his fly and then sneaking under the fabric of his pants and underwear. I make contact with his erection and close my fingers around it, pumping him up and down in the way I know he likes. He grunts, and then suddenly grabs my wrist.

'I'd rather not embarrass myself on my wedding night,' he says in a breathless voice. Standing up he quickly removes his pants and underwear, and then he is standing in front of me, naked, his erection standing proud.

Slowly he leans down at the end of the bed, and kisses my instep, moving up my leg and trailing kisses from my calf to my thigh and then his hands slowly slide down my panties and his mouth is on me. My hands fist tightly on the sheet and I moan loudly.

He is taking no prisoners, moving his tongue over me again and again, and then his fingers are inside me and I convulse, trying and failing to stay quiet. I can feel myself quickening, and I know that he knows I am close. I whimper as I approach the brink, and then am hurled off of it, my body shattering in a mind blowing orgasm that has me dazed.

When I come back to earth he is stretch over me, looking down into my face with a serious expression on his face. He kisses me deeply, and I can taste arousal on his tongue.

'Make love to me,' I whisper, 'please.'

He positions himself at my entrance, and with a quick thrust he is inside me, and we moan in unison, relishing the feeling of being connected like this as husband and wife. He moves slowly, but forcefully. We moan and grunt into each other's mouths, not losing the contact of our lips and as we move against each other.

This time I am not thrown into my orgasm. I am gently pushed, with thoughts of his love for me and mine for him running around my mind. I clench around him, and he groans, as it initiates is own orgasm and he stiffens and spills into me.

After a few seconds he lifts himself off me and pulls out, making me wince at the loss of contact. We catch our breath, lying beside each other crossways on the bed.

I sit up after a while, and laugh at the mess of clothes on the floor. It looks like there has been a clothes explosion.

'What's so funny,' he asks, smiling up at me.

'We've made such a mess.'

'Well don't think we were thinking of the state of the room Tris,' he says sardonically and I laugh again.

Our first night as a married couple is perfect. When we are not talking we are kissing, touching and exploring each other. I know that nothing perfect lasts forever but in the time that we have our little bubble of bliss I intend to enjoy it. I intend to enjoy every moment with my husband that I possibly can.

* * *

**Thanks again for following this. I'm incredibly sad that the next chapter is the last official chapter but I am so grateful to you guys for sticking with it for so long.**

**Please keep reviewing, favouriting and following as this isn't going to be over until I finish the epilogue. Thanks so much for your contributions already :)**


	25. The End

The first morning I wake up as Tobias Eaton I throw up. Not the usual procedure for a newlywed but there you have it. In my haste to get to the bathroom before exploding like a particularly unpleasant piñata I elbow Tobias in the ribs, making him wake up with a cry. He turns to give me a reproachful look but at that point I am already at the bathroom door.

'Oh god,' I moan, when I've finally finished retching. By this point Tobias is at my side, holding my hair at the nape of my neck to keep it out of the firing line.

'That doesn't look pleasant,' he says, and I elbow him again, this time making him laugh. 'I hope this isn't setting the tone for the rest of our marriage.'

As if my body is following some kind of cue I start to retch again on the word marriage.

'I have been officially pregnant for a week,' I groan when it finally seems to have stopped, 'I already hate it.'

It's half seven in the morning and we have an hour before we have to leave for the last ever meeting of Dauntless leaders. I usher Tobias out the room so I can shower, brush my teeth and attempt to get some colour back into my face.

By the time I come back into the bedroom I am surprised to find that Tobias is sitting on the bed with the box of things that had been taken from Marcus' room in amity sitting in front of him.

'What are you doing?' I ask gently and he looks up at me, looking utterly lost.

'I thought as we're leaving everything behind, we should look inside it. Closure I guess.' I have never heard him sound so confused and automatically I scramble up onto the bed with him and put my arms around him.

'Are you sure,' I whisper and he nods in response. Gingerly he removes the lid, and gapes. Inside is a lot of paper, a camera and so many photographs. I briefly wonder how there are so many. The abnegation don't take photos of themselves or others. It is considered self-indulgent.

In a daze we both grab handfuls of them and stare at them open mouthed. There are pictures of what look like a young Marcus with his family, obviously in Erudite. He looks so like Tobias I almost gasp but stop myself. The next shock I get is a picture of Marcus and Evelyn. I think that they must have been my age. Marcus if grinning at Evelyn in a way I recognise from Tobias looking at me. They look so happy in this picture, and Evelyn looks much nicer than she ever did in life. This is before Marcus had beaten her, and she had spent years of starving with the factionless. This is before her eyes permanently iced over.

I actually do gasp when I find a picture of them with a baby in their arms. Tobias as a new-born cradles in a radiant Evelyn's arms. Marcus is next to her gazing adorable at his son, obviously a proud father. During his life I only ever saw Marcus look at Tobias like this once, and that was when he was dying in front of us.

I continue to flick through the pictures. Tobias as a baby, Tobias as a toddler, Tobias laughing with Evelyn at about five. There are no pictures at all of a later time, but I am determined to find some others.

My heart nearly stops when one solitary photo has a strangled sob escaping me. There is a picture of my family. My mother and father young and happy dressed in standard Abnegation clothes and with two small children with them. My father has a three year old Caleb on his shoulders and is laughing at something that I will never know about, while my mother is standing with my on her hip, and an arm through my fathers. From the way that we are looking off to the side I doubt they ever knew that this picture was taken, but for the first time in my life I am glad that Marcus Eaton was terrible at being Abnegation.

I drop the other pictures and clutch it to my chest. I have something of the family I lost to take with me and I am unbelievably grateful.

'What's wrong,' Tobias asks, clearly taken aback by my reaction. I shake my head and tears start to fall fast and steady down my cheeks. Following my lead Tobias drops the pictures he's holding and takes me into his arms. It takes a few minutes for me to pull myself together enough to let him see the picture and he frowns.

'I don't even remember him taking pictures,' he says to himself, 'Maybe he got them from some of the old security footage, before the cameras we updated and changed places.'

I shrug and wipe my face with the back of my hand. I don't care how he got them. I'm just glad that he did.

We are late leaving, the box put back under the bed and only a few pictures with us to keep as mementoes. I stand at the door with my husband, gazing at the room that has been my home for most of the past year. Without a word Tobias leans past me grabs the door and slowly pulls it shut.

* * *

'Today on the last meeting of the Dauntless leaders we have several things to discuss.' Sarah says as soon as we've entered the room and taken our seats next to Christina, who raises her eyebrows at me suggestively.

'First of all I think we should decide about Molly,' I say immediately, and everyone's eyes come to rest on me, surprised I think.

'No.' Tobias says with conviction, 'She's a danger to us and the world outside.'

'In case you've forgotten the world outside is a danger to us too.' Christina says reasonable but this statement earns her a glare from Tobias.

'That's not the point,' Jaxon chimes in with his deep reassuring voice, 'Molly cannot be classified as a traitor as she was never truly Dauntless, but she is also no friend to us either.'

'Are you thinking of executing her?' I ask in disbelief. For the first time in a long time I seem to have discovered my compassionate understanding self, and Tobias is looking at me as if he has never seen me before.

'Are you serious Tris,' he says ,'She tortured you.'

'I know, but she didn't have any reason for our Loyalty either. The Dauntless ideals allow for mercy as well as violence, and I don't think our final act here should be an execution.'

'I agree with Tris,' Sarah says before Tobias can argue some more, and quickly she calls for a vote. To my surprise even Tobias votes against executing her.

'Now we have the question of what to do with her now. I have to say that I think the only option is to keep her with us, as leaving her here would be as good as a death sentence and we have just agreed against that. I look at Tobias, who is now properly sulking. He doesn't say anything though so I speak up.

'I think that she should come with us, but I think she should be searched before incase she has anything she can use as a weapon, and then under guard on the way to the village.'

This isea is met with general nods by Sarah, Jaxon and Christina and a slight grumpt tilt of the head from Tobias.

The rest of the meeting goes by quickly, and mainly consists of saying goodbye and agreeing to stay in touch once we are out of the city if possible. I cannot believe that in the short time I have been a dauntless leader that I have come to care for all these people a lot, even Sarah and Jaxon.

* * *

It has been a very long day. It is six pm exactly and all the factions are on their way with Susan, Peter and Lauren leading them the same way they had gone before. Around the time the Candor were leaving the heavens opened and it hasn't stopped since. We are all wet, grumpy and thoroughly annoyed. Molly is standing at the front of the group of Dauntless in front of us and we have checked and double checked that everyone who is supposed to be present it.

For the final time that day we position ourselves on either side of the gates. They are no longer locked. This is more for ceremonial purposes. Sarah and Jaxon grab one gate, Tobias and I the other and slowly we open them all the way with nothing but farms in front blocking our path to a new life.

Christina raises her arms and says 'Keep Dauntless with you and live your life with bravery' and then quickly lowers her hand. When she does the crowd surges forward, orderly leaving the city and then, in true Dauntless style someone lets out a victory cry and is soon echoed by everyone else.

Needless to say the enthusiasm shown by the Dauntless does not last the whole journey. We are not just a group of soldiers but there are children with us too, and even some of the older dauntless are struggling. We are also reaching with the largest group of abnegation. Other women, more heavily pregnant than me are suffering from the walk, and I am greatful that I am not as far along as they are.

We finally see lights in the distance at midnight. Uriah is the first to see it and, with renewed energy yells a triumphant shout. As we see why we echo him, and also a crowd of people coming to meet us. I think it's the other factions for a while, but as they come closer I see I am only partially right. Susan is leading the group, the familiar determination and care I associate with the abnegation plain to see on her face. She is followed my ten or so more people, some of them wearing clothes typically seen in our city, and some wearing strange foreign clothes.

I almost sob with relief, but this time I manage to control myself. We don't know what the future holds for us, and so far what we have seen of this new, bigger world is not encouraging.

'Is everyone all right,' Susan shouts as soon as she is within earshot.

Quickly Uriah tells her that there are some people who need help and people begin to stumble forward, including Zeke who is carrying Shauna. I think she passed out a while ago. Her wheelchair broke when trying to cross some rough ground about two hours after we left so she has been in Zekes arms for four straight hours. Her back injury began to cause her pain an hour later and after another hour whenever I looked over towards them she was clenching her teeth. I think she was trying to keep herself from screaming.

Susan and most of the people she's come with stay behind, administering medical attention, water and food while we are led to the village ahead of us by Peter and a man who introduces himself at George.

We are told that the where we are headed is named Gypsy Vale. Tomorrow we will all be taken to a bigger City called Chicago but tonight sleeping arrangements have been made for us.

The sleeping arrangements turn out to be every house in the village. People line the halls in every building in the area, and there are even some tents outside for those who can't be kept inside. The people who needed medical attention are taken to a hospital and cared for there. Zeke is nowhere to be seen and Uriah tells us that he, her mother and Hector are all sitting with her.

Tobias and I share a tent with Uriah and Christina. It's cramped and not entirely pleasant, but it is just part of the journey.

'What do you think is going to happen to us,' I ask of no one in particular.

'Something Dauntless,' Christina says immediately and I grin at her.

I think we would probably talk for a lot longer, but we have had a long day, filled with exercise and stress. I blink and the next time I open my eyes the tent is filled with light and Tobias has woken me up my kicking me hard in the shin.

* * *

**(four months later)**

The day after the trek to Gypsy Vale we were met by about forty people wearing uniforms of purple. It turned out that we weren't going to Chicago at all, but somewhere that had been built close to it for us to go to once we had left.

Much to my relief we all had our little place to live with places left over. It was all very simple, but comfortable. Meal times were strictly scheduled and everyone ate the same thing. Thankfully those of us who had been abnegation were prepared for the simple food. The others however were not.

'Why is it always chicken,' Uriah asked once, looking down at his meal in dismay, 'Why can't we have beef for a change.'

'It's expensive,' I reply, rolling my eyes at him but I can't help laughing at his stupefied expression. While we lived in our city we dealt purely in credits. Most people in the city had a certain number of credits to spend and most people got equal amounts. Food was a non-issue, everyone eating communal meals.

The purpose of our long stay here is to teach us about the world that is now ours. Everything is different. In many ways it is Tobias' dream world. There are no factions, and to my mind no order to anything. Everyone is just put together and trusted to deal with everything. There are not many people who will do things for others because it's for the good of everyone. Here money is everything, and people don't like to do something without getting something in return.

It's not just chaos though. There is a lot more freedom now. People can interact freely without fear of reprimand. Unlike in the factions leaving a place does not mean leaving your family. You can be exactly who you want to be without fear.

A week ago we were all summoned to the great meeting place, obviously designed for a population three times our size. We are to be sent to different places throughout the world and live and communicate with the people around us. For the first year we are to be like teachers, going into schools and telling children about our lives before this (obviously leaving out the more gruesome aspects of it)

Right now me, Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Robert Shauna and Susan are on out way to England. We are on a plane, something I had never even heard of before, and we are flying so high that there are clouds out the window. Beside me Tobias is trying to keep his cool but he insisted I close the shutter on the window and he's gripping the armrests so hard that his knuckles are white.

I rub my hand over my bump and smile at him, trying to distract him.

'What do you want to call jelly bean then?' I ask, using the name we gave the baby the first time I had an ultrasound. Since then we have officially been told that I am having a boy. Tobias was so excited he actually jumped up and down like a two year old, while I stared at him.

Almost reluctantly he smiles.

'I've been thinking about that,' he says quietly, 'I think we should name him after your mother.'

'I don't think Natalie would be a good name for our son,' I say, eyebrow raised, confused and, like I always am when my parents are mentioned, upset.

'I know,' he laughs and removes his iron grip off the hand rest to lay it on mine.

'I was thinking Nate. It's a reminder of our past and entirely new name too. What do you think?'

He sounds nervous, and I want to say something in response my by throat seems to have closed of. I nod slowly, trying to reign in my emotions, and the pregnancy is not helping me.

Before I can regain control something happens that distracts Tobias from the fact that we are in a flying metal object thousands of feet up. Our baby kicks me in the stomach for the first time. I gasp, grab his hand and place it on my belly just in time for Tobias to feel his second kick. He beams a genuine, care free grin at me and with thoughts of our future in mind we spend the rest of the flight talking about everything and nothing, just happy that we are alive, together and hopefully past the last two terrible years we had inside the fence.

* * *

**OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. OK so that is officially the final chapter of Resurgent. Please tell me what you think, it is always welcome**

**I'll try to write another story, but I'm going to wait a while before starting it and concentrate on my other stories, and start on some of the stories I want to write first.**

**I'm sorry if it was a bit anti-climactic. I know that it's not what a lot of people wanted to read but it's always been the plan to make the outside world a lot like ours. **

**Thank you so much for staying with me this whole time and favouriting to. It means a lot.**

**Please remember that there will be an epilogue up too soon so this isn't officially the end but it is the end of the main narrative.**

**xxxx**


	26. Epilogue

**10 years later.**

I close my eyes, enjoying the temporary peace of the moment. Right now my children aren't hounding me for anything, and Tobias gets to deal with them instead. I smile with a sort of evil pleasure at the thought. I am currently on my third period of maternity leave, so the moments I get to myself are a blessing.

'Mum,' I almost groan when I hear my nine year old son Nate calling my name, 'Mum. Dad wants you.'

I lie very still in my recently discovered hiding spot. The small patch of grass that lies between the kitchen window and the blue moon rose bush. We have only been living here for five months so as of yet it has not been discovered.

A few moments go by, and I know that he is looking for me, before giving up and going back into the house. I sigh in relief. I just want to relax for a little while longer. Silence is so hard to come by these days.

I hear the door open again, and I already know who it will be. It doesn't surprise me when my husband's face is staring down at me with some amusement.

'Comfortable Tris,' he asks sardonically.

'Very thank you.' I reply back, faining innocence and smiling as sweetly as I can up at him.

He narrows his eyes at me, but I know that he's trying to stifle a laugh. It really is heart-warming to think that the twenty nine year old man standing in front of me has brightened considerably over the last decade. He laughs more freely and, despite what he used to say about kindness, absolutely dotes on our children.

The same could also be said for me. Free of the tension of our old life I have been taken out of myself by our new found freedom. I am by far the less natural parents. It is much easier for the children to make my angry than it is Tobias, but I think I'm improving. They know that I have nightmares, but not why and I am reluctant to share the reasons with them. Tobias thinks that I should tell them when they are older but I still have my doubts.

'Andrea wants you to cook with her,' He says raising an eyebrow at me, 'Unless you want to change the baby.'

I groan. I really hope that I can find another hiding place after this. I get up slowly, walk with Tobias into the house and am immediately assaulted by a five year old ball of tangled brown hair jumping into my arms.

'Mummy,' Andrea shouts, 'Nate said you were playing hide and seek with him and Daddy. Did you win?'

Obviously not I think bitterly but I smile at my daughter, who is the mirror image of her father, except for her light grey eyes.

I look over at Tobias who is shamelessly smirking at me. In his arms is my youngest baby girl, staring with interest at us. Her eyes are dark blue like Tobias's and much like him she is remarkably reserved, especially for a six week old baby. Gazing at Tobias with her in his arms I am momentarily transported back to 6 months before when Tobias and I had been discussing names for her.

* * *

It's ten in the evening and Tobias and I are sitting up in bed, having the same conversation we have been having every night since discovering that the baby I'm having is going to be a girl.

'Well I doubt you want to name it after either of your parents.' I snap at him, finally getting annoyed at him saying that he wants to make the name personal to us.

He flinches and his face darkens.

'You know I don't,' he snaps right back, his voice raising a little.

'Keep your voice down,' I hiss, 'Do you want to wake the other two.'

He glares at me and I continue in a somewhat calmer voice.

'All I'm trying to say is that continually saying that we should make the name personal isn't helpful. It's not a suggestion.'

So far we have disregarded all the names of the friends we have made since we have been here, and Christina. Tobias doesn't like the name so disregarded it on the spot.

For a long time we just lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I think of our life before we went through those gates for the final time. What my life was like in the Daauntless compound. I think about initiation, and of course I think thing of the people who we left behind. My parents, Caleb, Will and Al. Marlene and Lynn.

I sit straight up as inspiration hits me and a slow sad smile crosses me face.

'What's your idea,' Tobias asks tiredly, not getting too excited because I have done this at least twice a night with some name or other that he has hated.

'Marlynn.' I say simply, and he looks at me.

'Marlynn.' He repeats, testing the name on his tongue and smiles back at me. 'I knew there was a reason I married you.'

I elbow him in the ribs and the next thing I know he is kissing me with a passion that we rarely share these days. I force my tongue inbetween his lips and soon we are lost.

* * *

'Mummy!' Andrea yells indignantly. I blink at her, realising that I have been lost in the beginnings of an erotic memory while my five year old daughter has desperately been trying to get my attention. I need to get a grip.

'Yes Drina?' I ask and she crinkles her nose at me at the endearment that her brother accidently created for her at the impressive age of four.

'Help me cook.'

'What do you want to cook baby?' I ask, dreading the answer. She is very enthusiastic about everything, and likes to experiment. As her parents we want to encourage this but nine times out of ten her cooking experiments are dreadful. The worst one to date has been chicken, chocolate and Cheese. We only let her make it because it happened to be her birthday. Nate has refused to eat even a single bite, and walked off to his room with a packet of crisps in his hand.

* * *

It is half past eight and I am thoroughly exhausted. At nine years old Nate is a very reserved and responsible child, and spends most of his time in his room or helping me with Marlynn. Naturally he is extremely talented at everything, but as Tobias says I am biased where he is concerned.

The problem among my children is Andrea. She is constantly on the go, managing to maintain a steady stream of energy until eight O'clock when she will fall asleep wherever she is and whatever she is doing.

'I love it when they are asleep stepping out into the hall from Nate's room just as I am leaving Andrea and Marlynns. I nod and yawn.

It has been a very long day. Nate and Andrea were off at school but Marlynn has a tendency to cry bloody murder when Tobias is not in her line of sight. I hope it is a phase she will grow up quickly, but I suspect that she will grow up with the ability to wrap her father around her little finger.

I smile up at him, and together we walk into out room, closing the door as we do, and praying that we manage to get at least three hours of sleep before Marlynn works everyone in the immediate area up with angry desperate cries.

* * *

**OK so that's actually it. I'm marking this story as complete and thank you so much for staying with it.**

**At some point in the future I will post another story, and I'll post an announcement at the end of this one so that you can check it out if you are interested. **

**I'll miss writing this story but at the same time it's nice to finally wind it up. **

**If you are interested in Harry Potter, Hunger Games or Fifty Shades of Grey (yes sad but true) I have three stories still in progress.**

**Annie crept up on me (hunger games – Finnick and Annie), We'll get through this (Harry Potter – The aftermath from the last book), Fifty shades together (Fifty shades – part way through the last book and onto their lives afterwards.)**

**There's also a one shot of before Tris left to go to Erudite.  
I'm thinking of writing the divergent and insurgent books from other characters POV instead of Tris including Al, Will and others. Let me know if you'd be interested.**

**Lizzyk121 xxx **


End file.
